


When two worlds collide

by HARRYMALFOY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARRYMALFOY/pseuds/HARRYMALFOY
Summary: The year of Harry Potter celebrated their fifth anniversary with a trip to France. Since the end of the war everyone's life was going great: Harry was about to get married to Ginny, and most of his friends found themselves to be in couples. But when Draco Malfoy arrived with a baby and an ex-girlfriend, things started to get out of hand.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. To the class of '98!

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta say I think this is my best work so far. I'd really love some feedback in the comments, so let me know what you think.

"Harry, sweetie, don't forget to pack the sunscreen. We don't want to end up like when we were in Egypt."  
  
"Don't worry, honey, I already got it. Did you pack my earphones already?"  
  
Ginny stuck her head into the bathroom, where Harry stood and put their toothbrushes into a little bag. Ginny's long red hair fell over her uncovered, freckled shoulder. She wore a beautiful yellow sundress.  
  
"What do you need your earphones for? You won't be getting any time to listen to anything", she said and flicked her hair out of her face.  
  
Harry sighed. "Maybe I will, you never know."  
  
Ginny put her hair up in a bun, showing off her flashing dangling earrings and the big engagement ring on her finger. "You will be with me and our friends, why would you want to listen to something?"  
  
Harry didn't look up from the bag he was packing when he answered defeated. "You're right, honey, I don't want to listen to anything else."  
  
Ginny's painted rose lips stretched into a satisfied smile and she went back into their bedroom to finish packing clothes. Harry didn't even know why they packed clothes anyways, he would have been all for it if they would have just bought the stuff they needed when they arrived. But Ginny thought that was a ridiculously unnecessary way of spending money they should be saving for the wedding. Harry wanted a small wedding with just their closest friends and family, but since Ginny's family was rather big, she wanted to have a big ceremony with all their friends and family together. She even wanted to invite the Dursleys. "They're your family, sweetie", she had said. And now she didn't even want him to bring his headphones.  
  
"Okay, honey, I'm all done here", Harry left the bathroom with the bag of toiletries in his hand.  
  
Ginny looked up from the suitcase on their bed she was trying to close with her wand in her hand. "Could you help me?"  
  
As she stepped aside, the suitcase opened again and showed their neatly folded clothes. Harry took out his own wand, flicked it and the zipper of the suitcase closed itself easily. Ginny smiled thankfully and picked it up from the bed. Harry carried the suitcase to the front door and joined his fiance in the living room.  
  
"I doubt we will be needing all of this", he said as he watched Ginny grabbing her box of jewelry and the box with Harry's watches.  
  
She looked up at him, frowned and put the boxes into a second, smaller suitcase. Shoes followed - dress shoes, high heels, hiking boots, training shoes. Harry appreciated Ginny wanting to be prepared for everything, but he seriously didn't want to be the only one arriving with two suitcases and a bag. One for clothes, one for shoes and accessories and one bag with beach stuff. They will look ridiculous, but as long as Ginny was happy, Harry was happy. He might have spoiled themselves a little too much after the war, but he figured if he used the money he had and they lived every day like it would be their last, he wouldn't be afraid anymore. It didn't work, though. Sometimes Harry still woke up sweating from nightmares of being chased through a burning Hogwarts, stumbling over his friends' corpses and Voldemort's voice ringing in his ears.  
  
A car honked out front and Harry jogged to the door. Opening it, he was greeted by Ron and Hermione making their way from the car to the front steps. Harry hugged them tightly.  
  
"Ginny, they're here!", Harry shouted over his shoulder into the house.  
  
Ginny grabbed her purse from the table in the living room and made her way to the door. After checking if she had everything, she smiled brightly and hugged her brother and Hermione.  
  
"You look amazing", Hermione said jealously, tucking at Ginny's dress.  
  
Harry and Ron look at each other and rolled their eyes. They both knew that both of their girlfriends were stunning, but they always made it seem like only the other one was. Ron offered to help bring the suitcases to the car as Harry told him he had to go and get something. He rushed into the bedroom, opened the drawer of his bedside table and took out his earphones. He tucked them into his pockets on his way back to the others while checking if everything was turned off.  
Hermione and Ginny got in the backseats and Harry and Ron in the front. It was only a short ride, so the girls said the boys could sit up front.  
  
Arriving at King's Cross station, the four got out of the car in the garage and Ron locked it. As they put their luggage on trolleys, Harry was overcome by the familiar feeling of going to platform 9¾ to get on the Hogwarts Express, only today they were leaving the hall to go to the bus stop. Harry and Ginny, like Ron and Hermione, were holding hands while the boys pushed the trolleys with their free hands. The bus stop was crowded with what must be forty or forty-five people.  
  
It was Seamus who spotted the arriving group first. "Hey, everyone! Look who's coming!"  
  
Harry laughed and reddened as everyone cheered when they came closer. His friends pushed themselves towards him and the others and hugged him just as tight as he hugged them back. It must have been only a month or so since their last meetup, but it seemed like half an eternity. Neville looked particularly happy as he announced he got together with Luna, but he claimed it was nothing serious yet. Dean and Seamus have been together for almost a year now and Harry was so happy for them.  
  
Harry and Ron pushed their trolleys towards the bus while their girlfriends talked to their friends. As Harry bent down to pick up a suitcase his eyes fell on a slim, blonde figure in a nice black suit and a surprisingly nice butt. Harry might have guessed who it was if it weren't for the baby on his hip. He nudged Ron into the side and quickly turned back to their baggage so it wouldn't be obvious he was staring.  
  
"Ron," Harry leaned in, "Don't tell me this is Malfoy." He tilted his head towards the person he had just spotted and put the second suitcase in the bus.  
  
"It is", Ron said and closed the luggage compartment underneath the bus, "You know Daphne? Greengrass? Hermione told me her little sister and Malfoy had a son a few months ago, but they already split up in her early weeks of pregnancy."  
  
Harry furrowed his brow. He and Ron were walking around the bus, away from the crowd, but still talked more quietly. "Why?", Harry asked.  
  
"Dunno really. Hermione guesses it was because Malfoy didn't want to have a child, but as you can see, it doesn't look like that was the case. Ginny was the opinion he beat Astoria and that's why she left him", Ron shrugged, "But Cho said she saw Malfoy with someone else and maybe Astoria found out." 

Harry furrowed his brow. "Everyone seems to have given this a great deal of thought", he said with a slight laugh.  
  
"Yeah, seems like it", Ron laughed himself now, "It's just weird to see Malfoy with a baby, isn't it?"  
  
Harry agreed. It definitely _was_ weird to see Malfoy again after such a long time and with a months-old baby at that. The bells announced noon and everyone started getting onto the bus. It was almost ridiculous to see the way they sat - almost all of the Slytherins squeezed in the back (Malfoy had his son in a little chair) and the rest of the houses mixing and mingling. Some of the Slytherins, such as Pansy Parkinson, joined the others in the front of the bus. Harry and his group of friends sat in the middle. He had never been a front-of-the-bus-person, they seemed to be kind of weird. The Slytherins have always been the back-of-the-bus-people, even at the Hogwarts Express they have hogged the last compartment.  
  
As soon as they started driving, Harry was pulled out of his conversation with Padma Patil when Seamus announced his name over the speaker at the front of the bus. "Harry Potter, why don't you come up here and say a few words?"  
  
Harry sighed. He wasn't really good at giving speeches, even after working at the Ministry of Magic for quite a long time. However, he couldn't resist as the bus filled with clapping, even from a few of the Slytherins. So Harry got up and walked down the aisle, glass of champagne in his hand, to join Seamus, who pushed the speaker into his other hand. Harry looked at the people in front of him and smiled.  
  
"Hi everyone", he started slightly nervous, "So nice to see all of you here, happy and healthy. So, it's been five years since the war and a lot of us are up to incredible things right about now." Without being able to prevent it, Harry's eyes flickered to Malfoy, who sat across the aisle just two rows behind Ginny and Harry's empty seat. "I'm sure we will all have a damn lot of fun on this trip and if not, well so what we've been through worse." As everyone chuckled, Harry raised his glass and they mimicked him. "To the class of '98!"  
  
"To the class of '98!" Everyone said in unison.  
  
Harry sat back down with a wide grin on his face. Ginny pressed a kiss to his cheek. Harry and Ron toasted their glasses and emptied them.  
  
Then, the smile was wiped from Harry's face when Malfoy hissed at him. "Potter! Potter!" Harry turned around and looked across the aisle at Malfoy, so did Ron. "Nice speech, Potter", Malfoy hissed almost painfully sarcastic.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Their were barely on their way yet and he already had enough of Malfoy. Astoria, on the other hand, who sat right behind Ron, ignored him and talked to Hermione. Harry turned back around to Ginny and forced a smile. She gently put a hand on his cheek and then turned around to listen to Hermione and Astoria. Harry sighed. He stared out the window for a second, then leaned back around in his seat to have a clear view at Ron.  
  
"You want to gave a beer?", Harry asked.  
  
Ron threw the girls a look and then nodded enthusiastically. Harry laughed and pulled out two cans of beer from the small refrigerator.  
  
Ginny turned in her seat and squinted at Harry. "Ron, do you want to switch seats with me? Then you can drink and I can talk?"  
  
So Harry put his feet on his seat and Ron pushed himself against Neville's seat to let Ginny slide by and then climbed into the empty seat at the window beside Harry. Harry handed his friend the beer can and they opened it with a satisfying sound emerging. Harry glanced through the seats at Hermione, who now leaned against the window, talking to Ginny next to her and Astoria behind her. Harry smiled. The girls have always had a bond just like Ron and Harry had. Harry turned his head and watched Malfoy blatantly ignoring his sleeping son and talking to his two friends in the seats behind him.  
  
They were making their way from London to Newhaven where they would get on a ferry to Dieppe in France, from where they will go straight through France to Cannes on the other end. Many said they should just take a plane or the magical way, but the majority was for a simple, adventurous bus ride where everyone could be together. Harry was for it, too. He appreciated every minute he could spend with his friends and taking a bus was a completely different experience than just arriving there one by one by themselves. Besides, a fair few of them already had children (three, Malfoy included). The beaches in Cannes were supposedly magnificent, Harry and Ginny have been looking forward to this.  
  
"I can't believe we're stuck in this bus with Malfoy for another hour before we can get out", Ron said and sipped at his beer.  
  
Harry nodded, half in thoughts about the destination they were heading to. "I also don't think we will be making any stops until then", he said, "Dean told me they wanted to drive right to the ferry without losing time."  
  
Ron's eyes widened. He straightened himself in his seat and tried to stick his head between the window and the seat in front of him. "Dean", he hissed.  
  
"What?" Dean's head popped up above his seat.  
  
"We won't be making any stops?"  
  
"Nah, Ernie said we'll go straight to Newhaven and when we have time left we can relax there before the ferry leaves."  
  
Neville has overheard their conversation. "What? And how long is it still?"  
  
Harry checked his watch. "About an hour."  
  
Everyone groaned and sat back in their seats. Harry looked at Ron with an annoyed look on his face. He heard Malfoy burst out laughing about something and had a suspicious feeling in his chest. Whenever Malfoy laughed it was because of something evil. Malfoy was evil. Harry didn't want to be obvious, so Ron peeked through the seats, past Ginny and saw Malfoy still turned around in his seat, his back to the aisle, talking to Theodore Nott. Ron rolled his eyes. Even when Malfoy didn't do anything in particular to them, he was still annoying the crap out of them.  
  
"Slimy git", Ron pulled a face and emptied his beer can. Harry did the same and threw them into the garbage. "However he got to be the first of us to knock up a girl."  
  
"And leave her", Harry added with a shrug, "We aren't deadbeats."  
  
"Hey, Potter!" Malfoy's voice rang in Harry's ears. When he turned around, Malfoy was leaning across the aisle, holding himself up at the back of Ginny's seat. "You got a problem?"  
  
Harry chuckled a little. "No, Malfoy. No problem." 

Malfoy, however, wasn't convinced. He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, a look Harry had seen a lot of times before. Harry turned back to Ron, trying to ignore Malfoy, but he should have known better - Malfoy doesn't accept being ignored.  
  
"Potter, I'm talking to you!"  
  
Now more people turned around to watch them, Ron and Seamus already got up from their seats. Harry pulled Ron back down and rolled his eyes. "Malfoy, cool the fuck down."  
  
Harry saw Astoria moving behind Hermione and Malfoy backed off. He groaned loudly and turned back to his friends without saying another word. Ron couldn't hold back a slight laugh and Harry had to join in. They were careful, though, not to be heard. Harry wasn't really in the mood to fight Malfoy on the bus with people and a baby around them.  
  
  
They arrived at Newhaven half an hour before the ferry would leave, what gave them just enough time to go to the toilet and buy some snacks at the kiosk. Harry and Ginny followed Ron and Hermione hand in hand.  
  
"Sweetie, Hermione and I are going to get some snacks, you want any?", Ginny asked with the brightest smile on her face.  
  
Harry placed his order thankfully, so did Ron. "You need some money, love?" Harry gave his girlfriend a few pounds and watched her and Hermione skip to the kiosk.  
  
They got back on the bus, drove on the ferry, collected passports and off they went across the sea to France. Astoria and the two other moms stayed on the bus with their children while Malfoy's son was still asleep. Ron and Harry, both holding beers in their hands and leaning against the railing, observed the others a little. Neville and Luna stood with Cho and Pansy. Harry had a slight suspicion that Pansy couldn't be mean to Luna when she was just the nicest person to walk the earth. Malfoy and his three friends watched from the other side of the railing as Dean and Seamus laughed and kissed.  
  
"Seems surreal, doesn't it?", Harry said suddenly. Ron turned to look at him and furrowed his brow. "All of this, I mean. Who would have thought we would survive the war and stand on a ferry on the way to France five years later, drinking a beer?"  
  
Ron smiled and placed the bottle to his lips. "I wouldn't."  
  
Harry smiled too, now a bit sad. "Not all of us made it, though."  
  
"Yeah", Ron looked around again, "But I feel like they're here, don't you?"  
  
Harry nodded. He did. The sailing duration was around four hours, half an eternity to spend on a boat, but not when you had the right people around. Harry and Ron joined the rest of their friends. It was a new feeling to see all of their friends together again, mixed with people Harry never would have thought to see like this. Pansy was the perfect example. To see her - Malfoy's demonic little companion - talking to Cho and Luna like there were never different houses to begin with, was a whole new thing. Astoria eventually joined as well, after giving her son to Malfoy. Harry spun around on the lookout, but Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Why don't we leave you ladies to talk and go find some mermaids?", Ron suggested.  
  
He, Harry, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletcheley walked around the deck for a while. Harry stopped in mid-step as he spotted Malfoy again. He was leaning against the railing, smoking a cigar, while Blaise Zabini held his silver-haired son. It was such a ridiculous sight Harry had to laugh.  
  
"Hey, losers!", Malfoy suddenly called, "Keep walking."  
  
Everyone of the boys just either groaned or rolled their eyes in annoyance, but something inside Harry didn't want to let Malfoy just get away like that. So Harry left the group and made his way towards Malfoy, who threw his cigarette off board and whipped out his wand. Harry did the same. He felt the boys stepping to his side again, Ron had his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Let's go", he said, "Malfoy's a piece of junk, we know that."  
  
Malfoy scoffed, but as Harry put his wand away again, so did he. Harry gritted his teeth, but let Ron and Dean pull him away. He looked at Malfoy over his shoulder before they rounded a corner and vanished out of sight. Harry let out a deep breath.  
  
"It's been five years and he still has me on edge, I can't believe it", said Harry in exasperation.  
  
Seamus chuckled. "I can." The others made agreeing sounds and Harry had to grin. He somehow could believe it himself.  
  
  
As they reached the port of Dieppe in the north of France, it was around four in the afternoon. They didn't stop for something to eat, however, because they have decided if they would drive straight to Paris they would make it for dinnertime. Harry and Ginny have dreamed of having dinner at the Eiffel Tower. They shared a bag of peanuts on the bus and Ginny snuggled up next to him, clearly exhausted. Harry talked a little to Luna and Neville. On their ride to Paris, he had several little spats with Malfoy, all of them physically harmless. Astoria took care of their son now and Malfoy played some games with his friends. Pansy had joined them halfway there and say down next to Goyle behind Astoria.  
  
Paris was beautiful, especially on a summer evening like this. They were all seated on several tables pushed together on the Champ de Mars, with an unbeatable view on the Eiffel Tower. Harry saw Ginny's eyes filling with tears in the orange sunset light and he kissed her hand.  
  
"You look beautiful", he said quietly and she smiled and kissed him.  
  
They danced in front of the Eiffel Tower when the sun finally vanished behind the trees and the Tower was illuminated. Harry had noticed that Astoria was gone again, probably back on the bus with her son, he didn't care. Ginny buried her face in his shoulder as the sound of someone playing the violin filled their ears. He winked at Ron, who was dancing with Hermione and smirked back. It was a wonderful evening. As soon as it got a little chilly and everyone was tired, they gave the violinist some money and joined the mothers and their sleeping children on the bus. The people at the front of the bus took turns in driving, because they were all certain that Ernie shouldn't drive the full ten hours across France until they were there. Since they couldn't afford to stop for too long, Justin got behind the wheel and they took off again.  
  
Ginny fell asleep very quickly. She had her head on Harry's shoulder and her hair smelled like her new strawberry shampoo. Harry put his jacket over her legs and smiled slightly. He was tired, too, but he couldn't seem to find a decent position to fall asleep in.  
  
Ron seemed to have the same problem, for he was shifting in his seat uncomfortably. "I can't believe they're sleeping", he said with a look at the people around them.  
  
Even stupid Malfoy seemed to have found some peace - sure, he had two entire seats for himself. Harry rolled his eyes and moved a little, careful not to wake Ginny. He yawned widely and suddenly remembered the earphones in his pocket. He pulled them out, unrolled them and plugged them into his new iPod. He searched for the right song (a slow one by Elvis Presley) and closed his eyes. Head filled with the events of the day and the events before them, Harry felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep. When he would wake up, they would be almost there.  
  
Little did he know, that half the bus was going to be awake when they stopped at a gas station to fill up the tank and switch the drivers. A look on his watch told him it was three in the morning and they were over halfway there - only four hours left to go. Harry put his earphones away again before he got off the bus with Ginny, Ron and Hermione. They were followed by several others, including Astoria who joined the girls on a trip to the bathroom, and Malfoy and his minions who were having a smoke while Malfoy held his sleeping son in his arm.  
  
"I can't believe he can't even stop smoking when he's with his son", Harry said somewhat outraged to Ron and Seamus. They eyed Malfoy sideways, but were careful not to pay too much attention.  
  
"You know, Hannah told me Daphne told her that Astoria wanted to move in together, but he didn't want to", Neville said quietly as he joined them. He must have noticed their suspicious looks at Malfoy.  
  
"Hey, Potter!", Malfoy called suddenly, "Stop staring."  
  
Harry scoffed. He just couldn't leave it alone, could he? "You'd only know I'm staring if you're staring too, git."  
  
Malfoy stepped on his cigar and came closer. Unexpectedly, he drew his wand. Harry was so close to breaking out in laughter. Malfoy really wanted to start a fight while he was carrying his sleeping child? As Harry was ready to back away, Malfoy cast the first spell. It was a simple spell that knocked Harry slightly off his feet. In one fluid motion, Harry pulled out his own wand and cast a spell back and when Malfoy whipped his wand again, his son suddenly started to cry. As if Astoria had known this was coming, she came running towards the boys, followed by Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"God damn it, you guys!", she said and took her son out of this asshole's arms. "That's it, Draco, you're scaring him when you behave like that."  
  
To Harry's utter surprise, Ginny nodded her head. "I agree." 

Harry, Ron and Malfoy turned their heads so sharply it made their necks hurt. Harry couldn't believe it. This was just another time he was blamed for something completely stupid Malfoy did. Harry knew it was childish, but he couldn't let it just sit like that. "He started it! I didn't even want to-"  
  
"Sweetie, quite frankly I don't care who started it, you were both involved", Ginny broke him off with a disgruntled look on her face.  
  
"And now my son is crying", Astoria added matter-of-factly, cradling him in her arms.  
  
"I want you two to get along. At least for the trip", said Ginny.  
  
"Otherwise I can't have you around my son, Draco", Astoria said sternly, "I can't trust you to not hurt him when you're off battling Potter every second you get."  
  
Harry blinked stupidly. This was a dream. He must be dreaming. He turned to Ron and whispered: "This isn't happening right now, is it?"  
  
To Harry's horror, Ron nodded slowly, wordlessly. Harry swallowed thickly. How was he supposed to get along with Malfoy? For whole ten days? This was impossible. Harry didn't think he would make it out of this trip alive anyways, let alone when he had to play civil with his long-time enemy. Malfoy looked just as horrified. He tried to talk his way out of it, saying he wouldn't attack Harry anymore, but it seemed their girls had the upper hand on this one. Astoria, just like Ginny, was convinced that this was an amazing idea. And for the first time in - well, _ever_ \- Harry and Malfoy were agreeing. They were agreeing that this was so not an amazing idea.  
  
"I need a beer." Harry and Ron stalked off. Opening a can, they were joined by Seamus and Neville. "I can't believe your sister just did this", Harry said to Ron.  
  
"My sister? _Your_ fiancee just did this!" Ron was just as shocked.  
  
"What was she thinking? I mean I love her, but come on!" Harry emptied almost the entire can in one draw, "She can't do this."  
  
"Well, she _is_ going to be your wife", Neville said, followed by reluctant silence.  
  
Back on the bus, Ginny didn't rest her head on Harry's shoulder but against the window. He sighed, rolled his eyes and demonstratively took out his iPod and earphones. Ginny looked at him through narrowed eyes and Harry knew exactly what she was thinking: "I can't believe you brought this even though you said you wouldn't." Well, though luck. Ginny turned her head back and closed her eyes, trying to pretend it didn't bother her. Harry didn't even try to pretend her scheme of putting him up with Malfoy didn't bother him. He was furious. And who was Astoria to tell him what to do and what not to do? He groaned and raised the volume of "TNT" by AC/DC.


	2. Let's try small talk

Harry woke up with some random song playing in his ears. He pulled out the earphones and looked out of the window. The sun was shining so bright and happy, he forgot about what had happened in the parking lot. He carefully brushed a hand through Ginny's soft red hair and smiled as she took a deep, tired breath, her eyes still closed. Looking around, he found that only a few were awake already. Neville held Luna in his arms and grinned at Harry, Dean's head was visible between the two seats in front of Harry as he leaned against Seamus, Pansy had fallen asleep next to Parvati. Harry turned around in his seat to check if Ron or Hermione were awake yet (they weren't) and then got up to join the driver.   
  
"What brings you up here?", Padma asked with a slight look at Harry over her shoulder.   
  
"Just wanted to check if everything's going all right?"   
  
"Oh, yeah", Padma assured him, "I heard it was going rather not so great for you." As she turned her head now fully towards Harry, she flashed him a big smile.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Why did she have to remind him of that now? This day was just getting started. "So, when will we make it there?"   
  
"Definitely in time for breakfast. Seven, at last", Padma said, looking back at the road.   
  
Harry grinned, clapped her on the shoulder and made his way back to his seat. In only forty-five minutes he will be sitting at the hotel bar, drinking coffee and eating grapes while looking at the sea next to his beautiful girlfriend. Harry closed his eyes again for what was too short a moment to enjoy. Everyone who wasn't awake yet would definitely be woken up as two of the three children on this bus decided to announce themselves loudly, what woke up the third baby. Astoria was the first one to calm hers down, she really knew how to work her spells. The idea of having to get along with Malfoy was way more annoying than three crying babies and nowhere to run for. Harry would have loved to die right about now.   
  
Ginny looked lovely in the morning sun. Her hair was shining, so was the ring on her finger as she rubbed her eyes. Harry smiled. She put her head on his shoulder again and kissed his neck. "Good morning", she whispered.   
  
"Good morning, honey", Harry whispered back. He had decided he wouldn't be mad at her. How could he be when she was so sweet?  
  
  
"Alright, everyone!", came through the speaker. Harry turned his attention to Seamus, who prominently positioned himself at the front of the bus again to make an announcement. "We will be arriving in about ten minutes. Get your stuff ready, check if you've got everything you need and be on the lookout for the sea."   
  
The sea wasn't hard to spot, neither was the hotel. It was just the street down from the beach, easily reachable by foot (even with children). Harry and Ron were the first to jump off the bus and head straight for the hotel. It was assigned to them to check in and get the keys to the rooms - actually it turned out they had an entire floor. When the receptionist gave them that information, Harry and Ron looked at each other in surprise, but they figured it made sense - forty people, a lot of them had rooms for two. Handing the keys out was a mess. Everyone had requests for who they wanted to be neighbors with, Harry only didn't want to be neighbors with Malfoy. Horribly enough, they were three rooms apart from each other. As if being this close on the bus wasn't enough already. His group of friends was close enough, however. As they found out that his room and Ron's room was even connected by a door through their closets, they immediately requested the keys at the reception.   
  
Everyone freshened up a little, took a shower and put on fresh clothes, before they went downstairs for breakfast. Harry got himself a bowl of grapes and a cup of coffee. He kissed Ginny across the table and slid a grape into her mouth. Ron wore a disgusted look, but didn't say anything. It was heaven on earth down here in Cannes. Harry couldn't wait to go to the beach or visit the city. He felt like the perfect tourist, wanting to take a picture of everything. Everyone enjoyed themselves and the big dining hall was filled with chatter. Every once in a while, a baby whined or someone let out a loud laugh. Harry was almost constantly turning his head in every possible direction, as people from all sides were speaking to him.   
  
It was like they were all one big family. In every family you have these people you love more than anything in the world, then the people you like quite much, the ones you barely speak to but you know they're nice, and the ones you absolutely can't stand. It was certain who was the latter. At the beach later that day, Harry stumbled across a bag in the sand and landed flat on his front. He heard a loud, painful laugh and as Harry got back up, Malfoy stood there in his trunks, being whiter than the sand. Harry brushed the sand off his stomach and hands and staggered towards Malfoy.   
  
"Whoa, careful there, Potty. You might fall", Malfoy said mockingly and laughed. 

Harry gritted his teeth and pushed Malfoy. Harry didn't want to notice how warm his skin was or how hard the muscles in his shoulders felt, but he did. Malfoy dropped his bag and pushed Harry back. Harry would have just loved to take out his wand and hit this prick with a stunning spell. He didn't get to do that, nor anything else. Their girls, Ginny and Astoria, suddenly stood between them, holding their wrists.   
  
"What?", Harry asked slightly out of breath as Ginny hit him with a meaningful look.   
  
"Didn't we say we wanted you to get along?", Ginny said. Of course it was a rhetorical question, but Harry hoped the answer "no" would count. It didn't.   
  
"You weren't serious about that, were you?", Malfoy's voice dropped.   
  
Astoria and Ginny exchanged a quick look and then nodded simultaneously. "We were. And not just ignoring each other because we know how that's going to turn out. We want you to really try to get the fuck along", Astoria said.   
  
Harry pulled Ginny slightly aside and leaned in. "You gotta be kidding me. I'm supposed to play nice with this asshole?"   
  
Ginny crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Yes, sweetheart."   
  
Harry looked up at Malfoy, who wore the most shocked expression Harry has ever seen on his face. If it weren't for the circumstances, he would have laughed. Actually, he wasn't sure if it was _because_ of the circumstances that he wanted to laugh. This was ridiculous. How the hell did they imagine they would get along? This was never going to work. Harry saw himself in a french police car already, charged with manslaughter. Head sunk, he joined Hermione on a lounger and sighed dramatically.   
  
"What's going on?" Hermione gently placed her hand on Harry's bare knee and a light smile crossed his lips.   
  
She wore a beautiful white sundress, through which you could see her pink bikini. When she stood against the sun, her beautiful figure was silhouetted through the light fabric. She had her hair up in a bun, a few loose, curly strands fell down her face. Hermione was a beautiful woman and Harry couldn't help but think that Ron was one lucky man.   
  
"It's Ginny", he said finally, "She and Astoria and their stupid idea."   
  
"Oh, come on. Just ignore him and you'll be fine."   
  
Harry shook his head. "That's just the thing. I'm not allowed to just ignore him. And also, why am I not allowed to do things?"   
  
"I know he's an asshole, we all know that, but if it makes Ginny happy then you should at least give it a try, don't you think?"   
  
Hermione might have had a point, but Harry was either too angry or too stubborn to see it. He merely shrugged and buried his face in his hands. Quite frankly, he had no idea why this was such a problem to him. Probably because Malfoy had been the biggest jerk since the first day they have met. And Harry knew he hadn't changed, he had proven that on multiple occasions just on the ride here. It was too hard for Harry to see how this could end well. Even in his wildest dreams he never would have thought of having one civil conversation with Malfoy.   
  
"I fought Voldemort, for God's sake, why can't I just do this?", Harry cried out exhausted.   
  
"Do what?" Ron jumped next to Harry. Harry didn't need to answer, his face said it all. "Oh, fuck them."   
  
"Ron!", Hermione said outraged and slapped him on the shoulder.   
  
"What? It's true. They're idiots, all three of them. My sister included. I can't believe she's making you do that. She should know better than to fix her fiancee up with his enemy", said Ron, gesturing wildly.   
  
"And then she and Astoria are both blatantly pressuring us to do this by saying Malfoy isn't allowed to be with his son until we figure this out. What kind of person would I be if I would say no now? Refuse him to see his child?"   
  
"Well that's just a dick-move", Ron said flatly, "Really not cool." 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You boys are unbelievable. Harry, just pull yourself together and pretend. If he's really that bad we will help you to kill him, but until then just- you know, pretend." She clapped Harry on the knee and then told them go get themselves something to drink.   
  
Doing as they were told, Harry and Ron walked through the hot sand. Dean and Seamus were already ordering two cocktails when they got there. Harry and Ron ordered a mojito and listened to the ice cracking as the attractive bartender shook the cocktails. The four of them sat on the barstools and turned around to watch the others playing in the water or sunning themselves in the sand. Astoria lay on a lounger not far from Hermione's and had her baby under a fort of towels, making sure he wasn't exposed to any sun. Ginny and Luna were in the water. Ginny wore a nice yellow bikini, matching her headband and flip flops. Harry and Ron, against any form of exposed chest while not necessary, wore their swimming trunks and T-shirts. Dean and Seamus however, enjoyed a little exposed chest.   
  
"Look at Malfoy", Seamus said and leaned over to Harry, "Your new best friend has quite the little body."   
  
Harry rolled his eyes. He couldn't see it. Malfoy was still as scrawny as he had always been. Maybe his shoulders broadened a little, but that was it. "He so does not. And he is not my new best friend."   
  
"Hey Malfoy!" Dean decided to test Harry's and Malfoy's patience and called him over. Malfoy hesitated a little, glanced at his ex-girlfriend and finally came towards them. "I think you look quite nice. Your new best friend here disagrees with me."   
  
Malfoy looked just as annoyed as Harry had just a few seconds ago. "First of all, he is not my new best friend nor will he ever be. Secondly, thanks. And Potter, just because you and Weaselbee are probably hiding hideous beer bellies under those ridiculous shirts of yours, there's no need to insult my perfectly fine body." It was amazing. Malfoy has actually managed to insult them without raising his voice and even continuing to smile.   
  
Harry smirked. Malfoy had no idea. He gave Ron a short look and as he nodded, Harry grinned. "Ron, fancy a swim?"   
  
They threw back their cocktails and without saying another word to Malfoy or the others, they got up, feet touching the hot sand. As they walked to the shore, they pulled off their shirts - a real James Bond kind of move. Somewhere, they heard Hermione whistle and Ginny cat-calling. Harry didn't dare to turn his head until his feet touched the water. Malfoy stood there at the bar, his expression blank, but his cheeks and ears as red as Dean's bloody mary. He hadn't expected Harry and Ron to have bodies like that - no beer bellies at all. They had nicely toned abs, broad shoulders and ridiculous back muscles. The only way of trauma therapy they seemed to respond well to (other than drinking and fucking) was working out. And they did that almost excessively - they had quite a lot of trauma.   
  
So Harry and Ron were hip-deep in the sea, looking like two Adonises, while skinny Malfoy was ordering a cocktail and wearing a stupid look. This might have been the most satisfied Harry has been in a long time. He swam towards Ginny and lifted her up. She let out a squeal and laughed heartily. Harry kissed her and let her down. They turned towards the shore as Hermione got up from her lounger. She took off her dress and looked stunning. Harry could have sworn everyone turned their heads. She walked to the water, dipped her toes and then swam right into Ron's arms.   
  
"I'm jealous", Ginny said.   
  
"Oh, stop it, you look gorgeous", Hermione replied with a laugh.   
  
"You both stop it, you're both exceptionally beautiful", Harry said.   
  
He was charming. Ron couldn't say that because it was his sister they were talking about, but Harry had no problem in admitting that Hermione was stunning. Not as stunning as Ginny, of course, but almost. They fooled around for a while and then got back to the others and stretched out in the sun. The girls joined the other girls at the bar while the boys watched them giggle. Harry smiler at the sight of Hermione and Ginny between the others, enjoying themselves. Neville did the right thing in bringing them ice cold margaritas. They toasted and drank. It somehow made Harry sad seeing the three groups of people - the girls at the bar, the guys in the sand, and the Slytherins somewhere under a beach umbrella. Five years later and they still weren't included. It wasn't that they weren't welcomed, it was that they didn't even _want_ to be included. Pansy did it. Pansy and Millicent and even Goyle at some times when Malfoy didn't hold his leash so firmly.   
  
Harry wondered why that was. Why was it that the Slytherins shut themselves off this much? Did they think the others didn't want to hang out? Or was it that they still held on to their beliefs of blood-purity? And why in Merlin's name didn't the others care or do something about it. And then it dawned on Harry. He and Malfoy had to be forced together and blackmailed into getting along and he still couldn't do it. Even with what was at stake - Malfoy's relationship to his son. Harry sunk his gaze at his feet. He suddenly felt ashamed but he couldn't really explain why.  
  
  
After Harry's revelation at the beach, the was somewhat beat-down. He didn't tell anyone why, though. After taking a shower, he and Ginny had sex, then got dressed and met their neighbors in the hallway. The hotel was built like a ring, the red carpet in the hallway went from room to room in a circle. So Harry saw Seamus and Dean getting out of their room on the other side of the staircase in the hole of the circle. When everyone important was there, they went downstairs where the rest of the group waited. They wanted to stay at the hotel for dinner that evening, because in case of laziness they had to know how good the food here was before they would head out and search for a restaurant. The menu was already promising.   
  
"I've never had French food, did you?", Ron asked after looking at the _French specialities_ page.   
  
Harry shook his head. "And something gives me the feeling I don't want to have it. Ever." He eyed the plate a waiter carried past their table. He didn't know what it was (probably ratatouille) but it looked disgusting and he had no desire of tasting it.   
  
Ron chuckled and turned back to the menu. They decided to go with a nice steak, Harry had beef, Ron had pork. Ginny took a French salad called "Salade niçoise" that made Harry gag when it arrived. What was tuna doing in a salad? The Frenchs had to be crazy. Harry hated tuna and everything fish-like. He despised the smell, the look and the feeling on his tongue. Luckily, his steak was amazing. He and Ron exchanged side dishes - Harry's baked beans and Ron's croquettes. The dining hall was now even more filled than at breakfast.   
  
Three courses and many hours later, only a few still sat at the bar and took a taste of the French liquor. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Ernie. Malfoy, Theodore and Blaise sat three stools over, not looking at them and sunken in their own conversation. It was amazing that no one had started a fight yet, now that their supervisors were upstairs. Harry laughed and crashed his glass against Ernie's. They threw back some hazelnut liquor and pulled a face. Disgusting.   
  
"Alright", Harry said and clapped on the countertop, "I'll better get going. Don't forget, we have to be up quite early tomorrow."   
  
"We have to be up by eight!", Seamus said and ordered another round.   
  
"You won't believe how early eight can be when you get to bed by one", Harry smirked and pointed at the clock hanging above the bartender. It was half past twelve.   
  
The guys groaned exhausted, emptied the last glass and got up. Harry chuckled as Seamus grabbed Dean by the arm before he tripped over. To Harry's surprise, the Slytherins were packing it up as well. They followed Harry and his friends silently, keeping a safety distance of about five feet. Harry said Goodnight to the ones who left for their rooms in the other direction and walked alongside Ron to their rooms.   
  
"Night", Harry said grinning.   
  
"Night", Ron replied and they went to their rooms.   
  
Ginny seemed to be asleep already, so Harry didn't switch on the lights. He carefully took off his shoes and shirt and hung his trousers over a chair. He slipped next to Ginny under the blankets and shivered. It had been a very good day. Harry put his arm around Ginny and kissed her neck. She breathed sleepily and Harry smiled. Suddenly someone knocked on the door - very quietly, very carefully. Harry suspected it was one of his friends. Ron would have used the door between them. But as Harry opened the door with tired eyes, a breath got stuck in his throat. He coughed and grabbed his shirt from the floor.   
  
"Malfoy. What- _what_?", Harry asked irritated.   
  
"Hi", Malfoy said. His voice sounded nothing like Harry had ever heard it before, but he didn't know what it was, yet. "Thought we'd start playing nice?" Malfoy held two bottles of beer and a bag of crackers behind his back. Now Harry knew what it was: sympathy.   
  
"If we're going to do this, I don't think two bottles will be enough", Harry said and Malfoy actually grinned. "Let me just-" Harry gestured at his underwear.   
  
He leaned the door shut so the light from the hallway wouldn't wake Ginny. Harry crept back to the chair, put on his pants and shoes and stepped outside again. He had no idea what was going on and something inside him told him to get the fuck back into bed. No, it didn't tell him, it screamed at him. Despite the foul feeling in his gut, Harry followed Malfoy downstairs, out of the hotel and into the garden. A few lamps and the bright moon washed the garden in a beautiful white light. There was a bench between the bushes where Malfoy sat down and the feeling in Harry's gut became more and more uncertain. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Malfoy opening the beer bottles with his wand.   
  
"What are you standing there for? Sit your ass down", Malfoy said annoyed and passed Harry a bottle.   
  
"Promise you won't kill me?", Harry said, but took the bottle.   
  
"For fuck's sake, Potter. If you behave like an asshole I can't promise not to kill you. But your chances are way higher if you just sit down and stop being such a prick."   
  
Harry let out a relieved laugh and joined Malfoy on the bench. At first, they both just sipped at their bottles wordlessly and listened to the waves of the ocean only a few feet away. Harry didn't know how to behave. This was a very weird and uncomfortable situation. But, he had to admit, he was actually impressed that Malfoy had taken the first approach. That showed that Harry's doubts from the beach weren't all that alarming.   
  
"So...", Malfoy started uncertainly and took a swig of beer, "Getting married, huh?"   
  
Harry nodded smiling. "So...", he said and drank from his beer himself, "Father, huh?" Malfoy nodded, too. "What's his name?"   
  
"Scorpius", Malfoy answered. "When's the date?"   
  
"The weekend we get back."   
  
"So this is like your pre-wedding honeymoon."   
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. Malfoy actually attempted to make a joke. This was going to be a hard evening.   
  
"Okay, let's just cut the bullshit", Harry said suddenly and turned to face Malfoy, "Let's talk rules."   
  
Malfoy sighed and rolled his eyes.   
  
"No. No more of doing that. If we're supposed to be getting along you can't roll your eyes at everything I say", Harry said sternly.   
  
"But as long as we're here alone I can do it. I have to get it put of my system first before we go back up there."   
  
Harry rolled his eyes so hard, his head hurt. "Alright. Also, no more separating. This isn't a race war. We're here on vacation and if you don't even want to sit with us, then what's the point? Your girlfriend can do it." Harry had purposely used the word "girlfriend" even though he knew Malfoy and Astoria weren't together anymore. But he was too curious about what Malfoy was going to do next.   
  
Malfoy shook his head and drank his beer. He shook his head again. "Not my girlfriend. Separated."   
  
"Oh", Harry played it cool, "Right. Heard about that. Sorry. What happened?"   
  
"Not going there, Potter. We're not going there", Malfoy hissed, shaking his head again. "But okay. No more separating."   
  
Suddenly, the question Harry had had on the beach was burning on his tongue. He had to. "Why exactly don't you want to sit with us? I mean all of you, not just you you. But also... you you."   
  
Harry had the feeling that something very big was going to come to light at any second now. Aaaany second... But nothing came. Nothing big, nothing small. Malfoy just shrugged and leaned forward, staring at a little lamp in the grass. Harry sighed. It would have been too miraculous anyways, for them to have such a breakthrough at the first try. Trying to ease the uncomfortable atmosphere, Harry emptied his bottle. But before he could make up an excuse to go get more beer, Malfoy opened his lips. The light from the lamp illuminated every sharp edge of his face - jaw, cheekbones, nose. It threw a little shadow over his eyes and under his lips.   
  
"I respond better to broken people than to well-functioning ones", Malfoy finally said, his voice low and quiet.   
  
Harry shifted on the bench. He put his empty bottle aside and leaned forward as well, mirroring Malfoy as he held himself up with his elbows on his knees.   
  
"You think I'm well-functioning?", Harry asked with a slight chuckle, "You know I fought the most powerful Dark wizard?"   
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Yes I know, but look at you. You got yourself together."   
  
Harry's lip twitched into a little smile. He must have left quite the impression at the beach. He didn't say that, though. Harry could feel a door slightly creaking open and he didn't want to slam it shut with one rude and insensitive statement. Instead, he said: "I think we're all a little broken."   
  
Malfoy scrunched his nose and looked at Harry. "Damn it, Potter. You're sappy."   
  
Harry laughed. Fucking idiot. And here he was, having to talk to Malfoy, without any beer left. He scratched his eyebrow uncertainly. Was Malfoy going to freak out any moment? Harry couldn't promise that he wasn't. He wouldn't be surprised if he would just open his eyes and find himself in bed next to Ginny, having had nothing but a horrible dream. But this somehow felt- it felt real.   
  
"So tell me about your son", Harry tried.   
  
"No way. I will not tell you about my son or Astoria or my feelings whatsoever. I talk to my friends about that kind of stuff. We are not friends. We are barely anything."   
  
Harry was a little taken aback, but Malfoy had a fair point. They weren't friends. They didn't want to be friends. They just didn't want their girls to get on their balls and come out of this whole thing alive preferably.   
  
"Okay, so... what can we talk about?", Harry asked a little confused. How were they supposed to even pretend they were getting along when they weren't even talking? 

"I don't know. I don't know what you talk about with the person you tried to kill on multiple occasions", said Malfoy and emptied his own bottle.   
  
Harry laughed a little, what made Malfoy look at him. He wore a strange look on his face Harry couldn't pinpoint, but he knew it wasn't something angry. He had seen all of Malfoy's angry faces - the one he made before he would hex Harry, the one he made when Harry said something mean, the one he made when he was saying something mean, the one he made when he tried to beat Harry at something and the one he made when Harry beat him at something.   
  
"Okay, then... let's try small talk", Harry suggested, "What did you do today?"   
  
"We were at the beach together, idiot", Malfoy answered annoyed.   
  
"If you don't play along then what's the point in this? Then let's just go back upstairs and go to sleep." Harry was about to get up, when Malfoy grabbed his wrist painfully and pulled him down again.   
  
"Alright, fine. I was at the beach. Drank a damn lot of cocktails until I couldn't see straight and then I went to bed. Then I took a shower and went downstairs for dinner."   
  
"What did you have for dinner?"   
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes once again. "I had a nice pot-au-feu and some macarons."   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. French food. Ugh. "Nice", he said however, "I had steak with baked beans and a mousse au chocolat."   
  
"Great", Malfoy said. Silence.   
  
"And... you have your own room?", Harry asked.   
  
"Yes, Potter. I have my own room. I'm not sharing a room with my stupid friends or Astoria and her screaming baby."   
  
Harry nodded. Okay. He liked to do a list in his head of the things he knew.  
One: Malfoy had his own room  
Two: Malfoy liked French food, what seemed to be kind of fitting  
Three: Malfoy likes to drink   
  
"I share a room with Ginny. Our room is commected to Ron's. I figure we'll be sneaking from one room to the other the whole time", Harry said and chuckled. He imagined it in his head, Ron suddenly appearing in Harry's room and the other way around.

"How nice." Silence.   
  
Harry thought of another question to ask. Something that would be interesting. Anything. But nothing came to his mind. He didn't know if it was because nothing about Malfoy seemed interesting or because Malfoy didn't want to give him something interesting or because his brain had shut off completely when he saw Malfoy licking his lips. What? No. NO!   
  
"Do you like music?", Malfoy asked.   
  
"Do I like music? Do you like breathing?"   
  
Malfoy actually chuckled at that. "I don't know any Muggle artists, but who's your favorite?"   
  
"I have so many favorites. I love AC/DC. Rock. I really love Elvis Presley or Elton John when I want to listen to something more calm. Beyonce. Ever heard of her?" Malfoy shook his head. "She's got an amazing voice. Incredibly beautiful."   
  
"Well, then I guess you have to show me something of them some time", Malfoy said much to Harry's surprise. Harry nodded, not exactly sure how to reply to that.   
  
And it was in this moment that an actual smile flickered across Malfoy's face. Harry squirmed a little. The sight of Malfoy smiling at him was a little weird. Definitely strange, but also maybe a little bit handsome.   
  
However, Malfoy snapped right back. "So what's your Weasel doing up there?"   
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Forget it. If you're not telling me about your life, I'm not telling you about mine."   
  
Malfoy nodded. "Seems fair."   
  
They sat for s little while, watching the moon and listening to the waves. The air was chilly and smelled like the sea and flowers. Harry smiled a little. Here he was, sitting next to Malfoy in the dark of the night. Harry couldn't believe he and Malfoy could actually coexist. Then, around half past one, they went back upstairs. The hallway was now only dimly lit.   
  
Harry didn't know how to say goodbye to Malfoy after this, so he just stood in front of his door and stared at him, until Malfoy finally said: "Fuck you, Potter."   
  
Harry chuckled. "Fuck you too, Malfoy."   
  
Harry swiped his key card and opened the door. Malfoy hissed at him and Harry turned his head. Malfoy stood halfway in his own door. "Don't you dare telling anyone about this."   
  
Harry nodded. "Obviously", he said and stepped inside.


	3. The guy that got pooped on by a bird

There was something stuck in Harry's throat when he looked into Ginny's eyes the next morning. He didn't know if he should tell her about the meetup with Malfoy. He did promise Malfoy not to tell anyone, but it was his fiancee. Was it wise to keep secrets from his fiancee? Ginny kissed him on the nose and got up. Harry watched her vanish into the bathroom with a lousy feeling in his gut. No matter what he would do, he would always feel guilty. So Harry decided he would keep it quiet. For now.  
  
"I can't wait to see the city", he said instead and joined Ginny in front of the sink.  
  
"Me too", Ginny said, toothbrush in her mouth. "Hermione, Luna and I wanted to get some French icecream today."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. They were brushing their teeth in silence. Ginny wore very short shorts today and a nice red strapless shirt, showing off her freckled shoulders. She braided her hair sideways and pulled on red sandals. Harry tried to get his hair to stop looking like a birds nest, put on the first shirt he could find (a white one with red and green stripes) and his jean trousers. He knocked on the door to Ron's room, heard a rumbling sound and Hermione opened the door, fully dressed in a floral jumpsuit. Ron stepped behind her, looking just as casual as Harry. Why was it the girls had to do their best every day? The group of four left their rooms to find the others waiting in front of the lift.  
  
"Good morning", Seamus said with a big grin on his face that made Harry feel very uncomfortable. Did he know?  
  
They had to take the lift in shifts, because the maximum capacity was five people. A lot of them took the stairs. Harry, Ron, Malfoy and Blaise were some of them. Harry threw Malfoy a look, but he didn't reciprocate. Harry frowned. Has this actually been a dream? He wasn't so sure anymore. Yes, while it was happening it had seemed real, but wasn't that how dreams worked? It seemed very unreal to Harry now - him and Malfoy sitting outside, talking and drinking beer in the night. He shook his head slightly, trying to sort out his thoughts. Downstairs, Harry had to look at Malfoy again to find out if there was anything in his face that may point to the realness of last night's event.  
  
"What the fuck are you looking at, Potter?", Malfoy snapped.  
  
Harry looked away quickly and walked away with Ron. "You'd think having a child would make him a more decent human being."  
  
Ron chuckled. The whole group left the hotel and went out into the sun. It was a really hot day, Harry could have sworn he saw heat shimmer above the concrete. A lot of people crossed their path on the way to the beach while they walked in the other direction to the city. It was only five minutes until they reached one of the main shopping streets in Cannes - Rue Meynadier. Harry, Neville and Ron watched their girlfriends storm off and explore the many stores.  
  
Harry laughed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Want a beer, guys?" He pulled out three bottles from his freezer bag and opened them.  
  
"Hey Potter", Malfoy said and Harry sighed. What did he want now? To his surprise, Malfoy didn't bicker. "Got one for me?"  
  
And then, something flickered in Malfoy's eyes that made Harry sure he hadn't dreamed. It had all been real. Harry nodded wordlessly and pulled out another bottle. Malfoy didn't thank him, he didn't smile and didn't even look him in the eyes as he grabbed the bottle, but he also didn't insult any of them. Harry took that as progress. Ron and Neville looked at him with confused expressions, but Harry couldn't explain it even if he wanted to. He shrugged it off with a laugh and drank his beer. Astoria and the other two moms pushed the strollers down the street excitedly, looking around with curious eyes.  
  
"Oh my God, Ron, look! It's Louis Vuitton!", Seamus said mockingly and they laughed.  
  
"Don't you pretend you're not all over the moon over this", Harry replied and Seamus rolled his eyes, but figured Harry had a point.  
  
Harry knew Seamus loved fashion and he knew Seamus loved this street with all these fashionable stores. This street was exactly the reason why Harry didn't want to bring any clothes - they could have just bought even nicer ones here. He knew Ginny was going to buy a lot of stuff anyways. And there she came running out of a store with pleading eyes. Harry smiled. She had never been like this, she had always been independent and confident and strong. She was still strong and confident and as soon as she got a little money from Harry she was independent again, but- you know... he might have spoiled her a little too much. Despite that, he pulled out his wallet and gave her a bit of his Muggle money. Harry didn't trust her with the whole wallet.

"I just hope Luna doesn't come running", Neville said rather quietly, "I can't afford this stuff here."  
  
Somehow, Harry got the feeling that Luna wasn't going to come running. Harry and Ginny have been in a stable relationship for over five years now and he knew she wouldn't have done this after only two months.  
  
"I don't think so. Luna is an easy person, happy with everything no matter how small", Harry smiled and clapped Neville on the shoulder in comfort.  
  
"That's probably why she's happy with you", Seamus blurted out in laughter and grabbed between his legs.  
  
The other boys laughed, too and followed the rest of the group. Pansy was talking to Astoria, who seemed to keep a close eye on Malfoy. Harry somehow felt bad for him. He finally broke loose of Voldemort and there was the next person trying to control him. Mslfoy might be a prick, but he sure as hell didn't deserve to be pushed around by his ex-girlfriend like that. Harry hesitated a little, then decided to do something about it.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy", he called, "Want to check out the market?" Immediately after saying it, Harry bit his tongue.  
  
Ron's head snapped towards Harry, his eyebrows raised so high he had to be careful they wouldn't vanish into his hair. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"  
  
Harry shrugged and grinned at the confused look on Malfoy's face. Astoria and Ginny have turned around. As Malfoy noticed that they were watching, he nodded. "You guys keep walking, we won't be long", he said to his friends.  
  
Harry clapped Ron on the shoulder, but Ron didn't seem to want to let him go. Maybe he thought Harry was going suicidal. Harry laughed, toasted his bottle against Ron's and jiggled himself free from Ron's grip. "Don't worry, I'll come out there alive."  
  
"I think I want to see the market too", Dean tried, but Harry shook his head and reassured them that it was fine.  
  
He and Malfoy threw their watching girls a short look and went in the opposite direction. Harry grinned a little at the stunned silence between them. He didn't dare to look back again, afraid he might make his friends think he needed help. The houses in the Old Town were all in bright colours, glowing in the sun. Harry took a deep breath of the summer air and smiled. Just after they passed a small restaurant, they turned right and stood in front of a giant archway with the words "Porte Forville" across it. The fragrance of thyme and basil filled the air. Several market traders announced loudly what they were selling - words in French Harry didn't understand, but it was wonderful. There must have been a hundred stalls and so many different things to buy. Harry was fascinated.  
  
"So, what are we feeling, today?", Malfoy asked as he watched Harry looking around curiously.  
  
Harry smiled, emptied his beer bottle and put it in his bag. "I don't know, you tell me", he said.  
  
Malfoy nodded and emptied his own bottle. He handed it to Harry and wordlessly stalked off. Harry watched him for a second until he realized he was supposed to follow. Malfoy looked around a little, then headed straight to an old French lady's stall. Harry gasped a little at the sight of the beautiful display of amazing-looking fruit and Malfoy grinned.  
  
"Bonjour, madame", he said in flawless French. Harry's jaw dropped. "Nous aimerions cinq cents grammes de fraises, deux cents grammes de cerises et deux bananes, s'il vous plaît."  
  
Harry watched the nice old lady hurry off to get paper bags. "I didn't know you could speak French", he whispered.  
  
Malfoy smirked. "Why would you?"  
  
Harry shrugged. He leaned in again. "What did you buy?"  
  
"Strawberries, cherries and two bananas."  
  
Harry suddenly noticed that Malfoy was slightly taller than him. Not broader, but taller. Only a tiny bit, but he definitely had to look up a little if he wanted to look Malfoy in the eyes. But, let's be honest, why would he ever want to do that? The lady handed Malfoy a bag, Malfoy handed the bag to Harry and paid for the food.  
  
"Merci beaucoup, ma chérie", Malfoy said as goodbye. Harry didn't know what it meant, but he figured it must have been something nice because he had never seen an elder woman blush this hard.  
  
"You didn't have to pay for this, you know?", Harry said as they walked away.  
  
"Yes, I did. You've got your own expenses to worry about with the fiancee and whatnot." Malfoy took out one of the bananas and started to peel it.  
  
Harry cleared his throat and grinned a little. Damn it. Malfoy traded the peeled banana for the unpeeled and Harry bit off it. As they left the market eating their fruit, Harry couldn't help but wonder how long this thing was going to go well. He knew something had to happen soon. Something bad. But for now, it wasn't even that bad.  
  
One: Malfoy liked bananas  
Two: Malfoy knew how to speak French  
Three: Malfoy wasn't a complete jerk to everyone

Harry handed around the fruit they bought and everyone was allowed to grab a handful. He thought if they wanted more they could always come back. The more hours went by the more crowded the street and stores got. So by the time their feet hurt and the men couldn't carry any more bags and the children were asleep, they made their way back to the hotel. Harry threw off his shoes and fell straight into bed. His head felt hot and dizzy, so he closed his eyes and listened to Ginny turning on the shower.  
  
"I can't wait to get some food into me!", Harry said mainly to himself. He was really hungry, he hadn't eaten anything but the banana and a few strawberries six hours ago.  
  
Harry noticed he had dozed off when he opened his eyes again to find Ginny leaning over him, her wet hair dripping on his collarbones. "Hey, are you okay?", she asked.  
  
Harry nodded. He was okay, just really tired. Lucky for him, Ginny found a way to wake him up by dropping her towel. Harry grinned, grabbed her by the naked waist and pulled her down on top of himself. He felt her breasts pressing against his chest and inhaled the smell of her shampoo. Ginny started to move her hips against his trousers and then reached down to unbutton them.  
  
"Let's hope Ron doesn't knock", Harry chuckled, but Ginny pressed a finger on his lips. Harry closed his eyes again, enjoying the feeling of Ginny's naked body against his. He moaned a little and opened his eyes to find Ginny smiling. She was the most beautiful woman on this earth and he was the luckiest man to have her in this position.  
  
Five minutes later, Harry stood in the shower while Ginny bloodied her hair. He rested his head against the wall and let the water stream down his back. They were going to eat at the hotel again, but they have already planned to go to a very nice and expensive restaurant in the city for tomorrow's dinner.  
  
"I'll have the bouillabaisse and a red wine, please", Ginny said to the waitress with a polite smile.  
  
Ron and Harry were thinking hard about what they wanted to eat. They wouldn't have had problems like this in Italy - they loved pizza and pasta, but things like bouillabaisse made them queasy.  
  
"What kind of word is that anyways? Bouillabaisse...", Ron whispered and Harry chuckled. When the waitress reached them, they ordered both a large salad and cheese baguette.  
  
This was the exception of French food - their cheese was exquisite and the bread was to die for. The wine wasn't too bad either, Harry found out when his own glass of red arrived. The whole group toasted and drank and ate. Harry and Ron quite enjoyed their salads even though the smell of their girlfriends exotic food tickled the inside of their noses. Harry watched Neville and Luna fool around a little and feed each other. He wondered around what time he and Ginny stopped doing that. They weren't even married yet and still behaved like it. So he decided to kiss her on the neck at first, then slowly work his way up to her cheek and finally end up on her mouth. Ginny smiled and pressed her ringed hand against his cheek as she melted into the kiss.  
  
"Ugh, get a room you two!", Ron said loudly, followed by a whole wave of laughter.  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other and smiled brightly. He loved her so very much. As Harry pulled his eyes away from hers, they landed on Malfoy at the other end of the table. Malfoy poked at his food a little, then looked up as he noticed Harry looking at him. Harry looked away quickly and hid his grin behind his glass of wine. Dean and Seamus were telling a story about them buying new furniture.  
  
"And then she actually asked us if we wanted to have this thing- this... what's it called?", Seamus turned to ask Dean.  
  
"I think it's called a bide", Dean said with blushed cheeks and filled his mouth with potatoes so he didn't have to talk anymore as this topic was seemingly uncomfortable for him.  
  
"What the bloody hell is a bide supposed to be?", Ron asked.  
  
Harry knew what it was, but he didn't have the heart to tell Ron nor anyone else at that table. Ginny had wanted to buy one years ago, saying that it was fancy, but Harry didn't fancy it so much. He tolerated the occasional cleaning at hotels, but he had no desire of having one of these things at home where everyone could see. "Well, it's- I mean...", Harry started.  
  
"It cleans your asshole", Seamus blurted out, "The woman wanted us to clean our assholes. Because we're gay, you know?"  
  
Harry almost choked on his wine. Everyone at the table was now looking at Seamus, who started to laugh. After a second of silence, the rest of the group joined in. And so they sat in the hotel restaurant, forty people, laughing about Seamus' and Dean's clean gay assholes.

When it was time to order dessert, Harry listened to Malfoy order something French. "I'll have that, too", Harry said to the waitress who scribbled it down on a little piece of paper.  
  
Ron eyed Harry curiously, but Harry just grinned at Malfoy's raised eyebrow. Harry wanted to say something to him, he really did, but he had no idea what to say. He wanted Astoria and Ginny to see that they were trying to get along, though. Before Harry could think of anything smug to say, Malfoy said the most smug thing: "What to you guys think about heading to the beach after dessert? The bar there is opened until eleven."  
  
Noise of agreement filled the table and heads were nodding all around Harry. He blushed a little as Malfoy wiggled his eyebrows at him. So Harry really /did/ leave an impression at the beach. What was it about Malfoy that made him feel so angry yet kind of not angry at the same time? Harry emptied his wineglass, licked his lips and pressed a quick kiss on Ginny's cheek before he got up. He told her he had to go to the bathroom and that he did. Harry splashed a little cold water into his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He was feeling a little sick, but he figured it must have been the disgusting smell of seafood surrounding him. When he came back, everyone was eating their dessert already. Harry sat down and eyed the plate in front of him. When he had ordered it, he hadn't imagined a crème bûlée to be this. He took the small spoon that came with it and tried it carefully - imagining a taste in the opposite of the way it looked. But it was delicious.

"Potter, what do you think?", Malfoy asked. Harry realized he'd been watching him taste the food. Harry nodded, obviously enjoying what he was tasting. "I'm glad", Malfoy said.  
  
Without another comment, they both enjoyed their burnt cream. Ron seemed to be very suspicious of the whole thing, but Harry explained to him on the way back to their rooms that this was all just to make Ginny and Astoria see they were serious.  
  
"I don't want to be an asshole just because he is", Harry said and shrugged, "It's not fair, you know? She doesn't have the right to be like this, but it's her son. And who does it hurt if we play nice for a couple of days?"  
  
"A couple of days?", Ron repeated, "It's more than a week!"  
  
Harry shrugged again. "So what? Better this than being attacked every single fucking day. You will get away better, too. And Hermione and everyone else. It's best for all of us if I try to keep Malfoy in check."  
  
"And you think you can do this?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry didn't answer, he just turned around. They were followed by a quiet Malfoy, a strange phenomenon only occurring once every third leap year. Ron threw Harry a meaningful look as he watched Malfoy entering his room over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"What was that all about?", Ron asked.  
  
"No idea", Harry only shrugged with a wide grin on his face, "But I told you I'll try to keep him in check."  
  
Ron only shrugged. Harry knew he'd seen Harry's point. They went into their rooms and started to change into their swimsuits. Ginny arrived a minute later. She dropped her clothes and her underwear and put on a tiny red bikini. Harry whistled, she laughed and he slapped her on the ass. She put her clothes back on and Harry threw on his shirt. Having packed everything they needed into the bag, Harry and Ginny left their room hand in hand. They were the first in the hallway, so Harry dropped the bag and pressed Ginny against their door and kissed her.  
  
"Merlin, Potter! Can't you do that inside?" Malfoy asked annoyed and slammed his own door behind himself. Harry raised a meaningful eyebrow at him, but Malfoy wordlessly vanished into Blaise's and Theodore's room next to his own.  
  
Harry turned back to Ginny and rolled his eyes. "Do you know what I mean? He's kind of nice the one minute and the next he's a complete dickhead", Harry groaned.  
  
Ginny pressed a kiss to his nose and smiled. "I'm glad you're trying, though."  
  
When their friends joined them, they went downstairs, out of the hotel and to the beach. Harry had to stop for a second as they reached the sand and looked across the sea where the sun slowly vanished behind the horizon, painting the sky in beautiful golden colours. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and turned to Ginny, who looked at him with so much love in her eyes. It almost hurt to see her looking at him like that because Harry knew if he ever did something to make this look go away, he would hate himself for the rest of his life. But for now she was looking at him like that and he was looking at her like that. He raised her hand and kissed the ring on her finger. Ginny laughed and shoved his shoulder.  
  
They found Ron and Hermione kissing on their lounger and sat down on the one next to them. Harry and Ginny cleared their throats to get their attention and they snapped apart. "Sorry", Hermione said and wiped her lips with the back of her hand.  
  
Neville and Luna were doing the same. It was really sweet to see them like that - both in their shy nature being anything but shy right here on the beach of Cannes. Harry smirked a little when Neville caught him looking.  
  
"Now come on you cavaliers, let's get to the bar", Seamus said loudly and dropped his bag in the sand. He was holding Dean's hand and smiled.  
  
Harry, Ron and Neville followed the two to the bar where a lot of the others were already sitting. Harry noticed the mother's didn't come, they stayed at the hotel with their infants. They ordered a round of margaritas for everyone. Even the Slytherins were there - Harry figured his agreement with Malfoy was really starting to get serious. The bartenders were a little overwhelmed making this many cocktails this fast, but they seemed to enjoy the challenge.  
  
"Hey, guys, guys!", Ernie said. Everyone turned around on their stools to see what he was looking at.  
  
Suddenly, every single one of the girls took off their clothes and stalked towards the water. Harry's eyes followed his fiancee, holding hands with Luna and Hermione. All three of them were wearing the same fiery red bikini, their very different colored hair up in a bun. The men at the bar applauded and whistled loudly and the girls just chuckled as their feet touched the water. Harry, Neville and Ron exchanged looks and grinned widely. They knew they were lucky. The whole group of men toasted and leaned back. It was quite a sight for the eye all these girls - Pansy, Millicent, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, the Patils, Cho, Hannah, all of them. They were all such beautiful women and yet so different from each other in any possible way. Harry sipped his margarita as he watched Ginny dive into the water. A few feet farther, she came to the surface again, her wet red hair shining in the sunset.  
  
"Another round", he said to the bartender, who sighed and grabbed the bottle of tequila again.  
  
There was nothing about this moment Harry would want to forget. Not the slight wind rushing through his hair, not the slowly approaching darkness, not the laughter of the girls in the water, not the smell of vacation, not the fact that he sat here with the men of his class drinking margaritas. It was all just perfect. So perfect Harry would have thought it was another dream if it hadn't been for this one seagull. This one damned seagull that made its way in circles above their heads. And then, without any warning, it dropped something white and disgusting on top of Harry's head, right into this hair and dripping down his ear.  
  
"Oh my God!" Harry jumped up and cursed at the bird, raising his fist to the air. He had just been pooped on. How- _why_?  
  
Malfoy seemed to be enjoying himself quite a bit. "You know, Potter, cursing isn't going to help!"  
  
Harry would have loved to just whip out his wand and put a cleaning spell all over himself, but there were too many Muggles around to see. He stomped his feet on the ground and immediately felt like a little child as everyone was laughing.  
  
"Just go into the water!", Seamus said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, show us your tits!", Dean called and Seamus slapped him on the thigh.  
  
But Harry figured they were right. He was right at the world's largest bathtub, so why not use it? Besides, he would love to see Malfoy's look this time. So Harry grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing his perfectly toned and muscled body. Seamus and Dean were whistling just as the others have whistled at the girls. Harry used his shirt to wipe off some of the bird's feces and after a quick look at Malfoy, he ran towards the shore like Hasselhoff in that one Muggle TV show. He drove headfirst and scrubbed at his ear, neck and hair underwater. He held his breath for quite a long time, making sure there was no more white stuff in his hair.  
  
"Honey, what happened?", Ginny asked when Harry stuck his head out of the water again.  
  
He didn't tell her. He didn't want her to know he was the guy that got pooped on by a bird, so he just said he felt like going for a dive. She believed him or maybe she just didn't care enough for asking again. Reassured he didn't have anything disgusting left on his body, Harry swam back to the shore and got out of the water. He tried to watch Malfoy without making direct eye contact. He only needed to know if he just imagined Malfoy being impressed last time or if it was actually true. According to the flustered look on Malfoy's face - his lips slightly parted, his eyes wide and his cheeks red - it definitely was true. Harry saw his eyes darting up and down his body, lingering on the rim of his trunks where two visible abdominal V-lines lead the way down.  
  
"The water is amazing", Harry said as he sat back down on his stool. He sipped his ice cold margarita. "Really amazing."  
  
After they have all emptied their glasses, they tipped the bartenders. The rest of the men threw their shirts on their loungers and joined the squealing girls in the water. As Harry turned around, he had to hold his breath. A few people noticed his strange look and turned around as well, all fascinated. The view was incredible. The houses along the beach were lit up in different colours, most of them golden but a lot were colourful. The water reflected the light in shimmering beauty. The stars above were glittering on the cloudless sky like diamonds stretched over a velvet sheet. Harry felt Ginny swimming next to him and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the head. He looked around at the people beside him and felt tears in his eyes. Embarrassed that anyone might see, Harry grabbed Ginny, whispered she should hold her breath and they dived. Underwater no one was able to see him cry, so Harry pulled Ginny in for a kiss.  
  
When they showed up again, everyone was laughing and splashing water at each other. Harry and Ginny were quickly involved. He laughed heartily as he found Malfoy somewhere in the water, not fully participating, and splashed water into his face.  
  
"Potter, you jerk!", Malfoy said loudly, but he did splash water back at Harry. They were going back and forth, until Malfoy had had enough, grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pushed him underwater. Lucky for Harry, he had already expected Malfoy to do this and held his breath. Harry slipped out of Malfoy's grip, grabbed his legs and pulled them towards him, so Malfoy fell backwards into the water. Harry resurfaced. "What the fuck?", Malfoy almost screamed hysterically and coughed.  
  
Harry laughed a little. Immediately, Goyle and Nott came to Malfoy's rescue. "Are you okay? What happened?", Goyle asked and threw a nasty look at Harry, who was still grinning.  
  
"Nothing", Malfoy shook his head, "Nothing happened. I'm good."  
  
Harry was a little surprised. He might have expected Malfoy wanting to drown him, but he didn't expect Malfoy not to rat him out. Harry watched the two minions join the others and turned back to Malfoy with a furrowed brow.  
  
"What?", Malfoy asked annoyed and ruffled his hands through his hair to dry it a little.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Didn't expect you to let me down this easily", he said.  
  
Malfoy shrugged, too. "You fought back, showed grip. Nicely done." And with that, he turned his back on Harry and swam towards the shore.  
  
Harry watched him for a little while, confused. It sounded like Malfoy meant what he said, but why swim away? Harry shook his head a little, then swam back to his fiancee and their friends. Harry caught Goyle looking at him every now and then and couldn't help but wonder what Malfoy was saying shout him when he wasn't there. He was probably bitching about every single thing Harry did, whether it was to him or to someone else. Harry chuckled a little. Malfoy's poor friends had to endure his mood all the time. That was another popular rumor why Malfoy and Astoria weren't together anymore - she was annoyed.  
  
"Hey", Harry said and he sat down next to Malfoy, a colorful towel wrapped around himself. Malfoy had out his shirt back on. "What are you reading?"  
  
Malfoy closed the book in his hands and looked at Harry with a very annoyed glitter in his eyes. "What do you want, Potter?", he asked, but it didn't sound as though he really wanted to know.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to know what you're reading", Harry said. Malfoy's expression hardened, so Harry cut the crap. "Alright, fine. Wanna get a cocktail?" He had already found out that Malfoy liked to drink, so he figured a cocktail would be a good start to a conversation.  
  
At the bar, Malfoy ordered something called _La Piscine_ for Harry and himself. Since Harry didn't know what it was, he watched the bartender making it. It was basically a wineglass of champagne and a damn lot of ice cubes. Harry thanked the bartender and toasted with Malfoy. The drink was really refreshing and tasty.  
  
"You like it?", Malfoy asked and Harry nodded. "Good. It's a typical drink for beach bars down here at the Côte d'Azur."  
  
Right. Côte d'Azur. Harry had heard of that before. He knew they were at the Côte d'Azur, he had read it in a flyer about Cannes, but he didn't know why Malfoy knew. Why did he know so much about France anyways? So Harry asked him. But he didn't get an answer. Malfoy wodlessly watched the others enjoying themselves and sipped at his champagne. Before Harry even emptied half of his glass, Malfoy was already ordering another one. Harry supposed Malfoy's equivalent to Harry's workout was drinking. He sighed and took a long swig. Ron was jogging towards them, barefoot and bare chested.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?", he asked as he reached them. He took the glass out of Harry's hand and drank. "Wow. That's good. What is it?"  
  
"Some French cocktail Malfoy ordered", Harry said.  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. "It's not _some_ French cocktail, Potter. It's a La Piscine."  
  
"Wow, okay. Good mood over here", Ron said. Harry nodded annoyed. Why did he think this would do anything good? "Well, Hermione and I are going back. Ginny asked if she should come along or if you want to hang out a bit longer?"  
  
Harry threw a look at the silent Malfoy, then emptied his glass and got up. "Let's go. Malfoy's in a bad mood. As always."  
  
They have taken a few steps before Malfoy said something: "Potter." Harry and Ron stopped and turned around. "Actually, I was thinking we could hang out for a while? Here? It's quite a nice evening."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged a look of confusion. Didn't Malfoy have anyone else to keep silent to? But as Harry looked at the blonde man sitting all alone at the bar, the glass of La Piscine still in his hand, he felt something - pity or maybe actually a tiny bit of sympathy, who knows? So Harry turned back to Ron, who shrugged. Sure, he didn't care what Harry was going to do, he only needed to know what to tell his sister. Harry sighed. He had already thought about staying with Malfoy, but that was before the disastrous silence at the bar.  
  
"Alright. Tell Ginny to go with you two and to leave the bag, I'll take them. I won't be long, I guess", said Harry to Ron, who nodded and said goodnight. Harry sat back down at the bar and ordered another glass. "So. What's this all about?"  
  
Malfoy looked into his glass and watched the ice cubes slowly melt in the evening heat. "I don't know. Don't ask me that."  
  
Harry sat up straight in his stool, grabbed Malfoy's legs and turned him to face Harry. He was sick and tired of Malfoy playing these games of back and forth. He had to tell Harry what was going on now or he would get up and join his lovely bride-to-be in their bed and watch a movie. "Talk. Now."  
  
Malfoy looked up at Harry through narrowed eyes. Harry knew he didn't like getting told what to do, but there was no other way to get him to actually talk. "I hate it up there. I sleep all alone in this stupid ass room. Astoria and Scorpius are right next to me, but I can't even see him. And you won't believe how fucking loud my friends on the other side of my room get sometimes. It's like they want everyone around them to wake up. Everyone has someone and I lie awake all night, hating myself and you and everyone."  
  
Harry was taken aback. He blinked stupidly, not knowing what to say. He didn't expect Malfoy to actually talk and then say something like this. It seemed real. Harry's hand twitched a little, then he got up without saying a word and walked to the lounger where his bag was.  
  
"Potter!", Malfoy called after him. "What the fuck?"  
  
Harry ignored him. He grabbed the bag and wanted to walk back when Dean, Seamus, Justin and Hannah arrived. "Hey, Harry. We're going upstairs. You coming?", Seamus asked while drying himself with a towel.  
  
Harry turned around to look at Malfoy watching him. "No, I'm good", he said smiling, "You guys go, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
They have noticed Harry looking at Malfoy and Harry noticed the confused looks in their eyes. He just grinned, wished them a good night and stalked away. "Get up", he said to Malfoy as soon as he was in earshot.  
  
"Excuse me?", Malfoy said offended.  
  
"Get up", Harry repeated, "Walk."  
  
Malfoy emptied his glass in one swig, put money on the counter and by the time Harry had reached him, he was off the stool and walking next to him. They walked along the water for a while before Harry asked Malfoy to look back if the others were gone. They were.  
  
"What was that all about?", Malfoy asked confused.  
  
"I didn't want them to follow us", Harry said shortly, "Anyways, I brought something." He pulled out his iPod from the bag, plugged in the earphones and handed Malfoy one. At the even more confused look on his face, Harry laughed and explained he had to put it in his ear.  
  
"I swear to Merlin, if you electrocute me-", Malfoy said with a raised finger. Harry promised he wouldn't and Malfoy hesitantly put the knob in his ear, Harry took the other.  
  
He selected his very favorite song by Queen B - " _Crazy in Love_ ". "It was only released a few months ago. It's with her boyfriend Jay-Z. This song is in our wedding playlist", Harry said.  
  
Malfoy didn't say a word. He took out the earphone, looked at it, put it back in and widened his eyes. Harry laughed. "What is this magic?", Malfoy asked.  
  
"It's not magic. It's Muggle technology", Harry grinned, "But what do you think of the song?"  
  
"It's... weird. Why can I hear it when the piece is in my ear but not when it's out?"  
  
Harry laughed. He explained to Malfoy everything he knew about earphones. Malfoy was fascinated and for the first time ever, he actually listened to Harry without rolling his eyes or bitching. They just walked side by side and Harry talked and Malfoy listened quietly and carefully. Harry enjoyed it while it lasted.  
  
"Play another one", Malfoy said, so Harry played " _Jailhouse Rock_ " by Elvis Presley. Malfoy's eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the rasp voice of the singer. "Wow", he breathed.  
  
Harry smiled. "He's amazing, isn't he?"  
  
Malfoy nodded and pressed the earpiece even deeper into his ear. Harry laughed. "Is this on your wedding playlist as well?"

"No", Harry chuckled, "It's not."  
  
"Then I like it even more", Malfoy said. They listened to the song in silence.  
  
Harry watched Malfoy when the next song came - " _In the Ghetto_ ". Elvis's voice was so deep and smooth, it gave Harry chills. He wanted to say something, but Malfoy shushed him. Harry grinned and handed Malfoy his earpiece. They kept walking and Harry watched Malfoy closely. He seemed to be enjoying the song, his eyes fluttered shut every now and then and a quick smile flashed across his lips. Harry had never seen Malfoy look as calm as this. The sound of the waves hitting the beach filled Harry's ears while the music of the King filled Malfoy's. When the song ended, Malfoy handed harry his earphones and cleared his throat. Harry could see he was embarrassed.  
  
"He sounds- he's-"  
  
"I know", Harry said nodding, "He is." He put away the iPod and turned around.  
  
"Shouldn't we go back? If we keep walking like this were going to end up in Italy", Malfoy said.  
  
"Wouldn't you like that? I'd do anything for a slice of pizza right now. Or at least a decent pasta", Harry said annoyed. He hated French food.  
  
"Oh, come on, French food isn't that bad."  
  
Harry laughed. "Isn't that bad?", he asked in disbelief, "Don't let Ron hear you say that. It's the worst. Fine, they have some pretty good cheese over here and the wine isn't bad either, but come on - the seafood and the smell? I could vomit right here and now just thinking about it."  
  
Malfoy laughed. A clear, loud laugh. Harry had to smile. It was very uncommon for Malfoy to laugh like this and he was somehow flattered to be the one to bring it out. So they turned around and walked back in the direction of the hotel.  
  
"I can't believe a bird took a dump on you!", Malfoy suddenly said way too loud.  
  
Harry laughed embarrassed. "Yes. That happened. Can we not talk about that anymore? Please?"  
  
But Malfoy wouldn't stop. He laughed and joked about it longer than Harry had wished for. They talked a little about irrelevant things - nothing Harry didn't already know. Until, just when the bar came back in sight, Malfoy opened his mouth to say two words Harry had no idea he would ever hear from Malfoy again: "My father."  
  
Harry turned his head sharply to look at Malfoy, who consciously avoided his gaze. Malfoy watched his bare feet walking through the wet sand. "What?", Harry asked.  
  
"My father is the reason I know how to speak French and why I know so much about this country. He taught me", Malfoy said quietly.  
  
Harry didn't know how to reply. He nodded understanding and fixed his gaze at his own feet now. Malfoy smiled. Sometimes there was nothing better than to be silent. Harry handed Malfoy his iPod and earphones before they reached his room. Malfoy looked at him confused, but Harry only smiled. If Malfoy had to be in his room all alone, at least he can be there with Elvis.  
  
"Thanks", Malfoy said as he swiped his key card.  
  
"What did you just say?", Harry grinned.  
  
"I won't repeat it, asshole. Now go.", Malfoy hissed. Harry did as he was told, but grinned secretly. "Hey, Potter." Harry turned around. "Fuck you."  
  
Harry laughed. "Fuck you too, Malfoy."  
  
Ginny woke up when Harry crawled into bed next to her. "Did you just get in?", she asked tiredly.  
  
"Yes, I did", Harry whispered back. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, smiling.


	4. Mouse portion

Harry and Ron met in the hallway around six o'clock in the morning. They were dressed in their new workout clothes and ready to go jogging, then to the gym downstairs. They exchanged a complicated handshake as if they were still teenagers and set their watches. Then, Harry's eyes fell on Astoria leaving her room with her son in a stroller. Ron noticed Harry's look and turned around. "No", he said, "Don't."   
  
Harry bit his lip uncertainly. "I'm just going to talk to her."   
  
"Malfoy will get angry."   
  
Harry shrugged. "He's always angry", he said as he was already making his way towards the stroller. "Astoria, hey."   
  
She pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled at Harry. Harry looked into the stroller to find Malfoy's son Scorpius asleep. "Hey. What's up?", the mother asked.   
  
Harry hesitated, but seeing the face of this baby made him certain that Malfoy didn't deserve to be kept away from him. So Harry tried to explain to her that he and Malfoy weren't fighting, they were doing great actually. And Harry told her Malfoy missed his son and loved him and Harry wouldn't do anything if he knew it could hurt this baby in any way. Astoria said unnervingly little. Harry kept biting his lip - it was something he did whenever he got nervous, somedays it would bleed. Today it would bleed.   
  
"Just let me think about it", she finally said.

Harry nodded hard. He thanked her and went back to Ron, who shook his head in disapproval. "I'm telling you, he will kill you."   
  
"Oh, come on. What else is new?", Harry shrugged it off. In fact, he wasn't sure whether Malfoy would get angry or not, but it was worth a shot.   
  
They took the stairs down to the lobby and started jogging on the pavement outside of the hotel. The air was chilly and smelled like the perfect summer morning. Birds were chirping in the trees above them as they made their way down the street and along the beach. Harry watched seagulls circle above them and took care none of them were in the mood to poop. Only a few other people were around at this time of day. Harry and Ron barely talked - they liked to jog in the morning without having to talk to anyone and just enjoy the feeling in their muscles, their brains, everywhere. No matter how tired they were, no matter how little they wanted to get out of bed, the moment the two of them put on their jogging shoes that was all they thought about.   
  
"How's Hermione doing? With the wedding and stuff?", Harry asked when he picked up the weights in the hotel gym.   
  
"She's doing great. The wedding's really coming together now", Ron said smiling.   
  
Hermione, as their bridesmaid, had her hands full with wedding preparations. Ginny helped her, of course. They wanted their wedding to be perfect. Ron's and Harry's job was to stay out of it and show up on the big day. Harry figured he could do that. Ron was his best man, what meant he was the one to plan Harry's bachelor party. Harry and Ginny have thought about not doing the whole bachelor/bachelorette thing, but Ron insisted and neither of them could say no to him. So they would get back from France on Friday, on Saturday the bachelor party and on Sunday the wedding. Whenever Harry thought about that day, his whole body felt tingly.  
  
  
Sweaty and out of breath, Ron and Harry gathered all their strength to take the stairs back up to the fifth floor. It was now half past seven and they were sure their girlfriends were still asleep, so they tried not to be too loud in the hallway. Harry was looking forward to an ice cold shower, but he didn't get to that. Before he could drop his clothes, someone hammered against the door. Harry hurried to open it before Ginny would wake up.   
  
"You talked to her?", Malfoy said loudly. His face was glowing red and he breathed heavily. "I told you we are _not_ friends!"   
  
Harry closed the door behind himself to shield Ginny from the noise, but it was useless as Malfoy pushed him so hard his back hit the door. Harry now regretted not having listened to Ron. Why did he think Malfoy wouldn't react as always?   
  
"What the _fuck_ , Potter! Why are you wet?", Malfoy said and wiped his hands on his trousers.   
  
"I just got back from the gym", Harry said calmly, "Been working out."   
  
"Don't ever talk to her again! This is none of your business!", Malfoy shouted and Harry was almost afraid people were going to wake up.   
  
"This _is_ my business! I'm part of the reason we're in this mess! And if anyone sees us like this you won't ever get to see him! Think before you act", Harry said but Malfoy had already turned his back on him. "Don't walk away from me!", Harry demanded. Malfoy faltered in his steps and came to a halt. He looked at Harry over his shoulder. "We're not done here yet!"   
  
Malfoy spun around to face Harry and gritted his teeth. "Don't tell me what to do!", he snapped. Harry noticed him balling his fists, shaking from rage. He took a step closer to Harry and aggressively shoved his chest so he hit the door once again.   
  
"Stop behaving like an asshole!", Harry now almost shouted, "Think for a moment! This won't do you any good! I would be fine with you killing me right here and now but I've got a feeling not everyone would feel like that. So if you don't really mean it, if you don't really want to kill me with everything that's at stake here, let go of me and back the fuck off!"   
  
Surprisingly enough, Malfoy listened and stepped away. He and Harry were both breathing heavily, their chests rising and falling almost simultaneously. The red colour was slowly fading from Malfoy's face, only resting on his cheeks now. Harry stepped away from the door and rubbed his neck. Why was Malfoy always so aggressive? They avoided each other's eyes for quite a while. Harry felt his heart beating in his chest and sighed. Malfoy barely moved. He balled his fists, then opened them, balled them, and opened again. The silence was pressing and Harry hoped for someone else to come out of their room and give them a reason to speak. After a while it was too much for Harry to bear.   
  
"I'm sorry, I just tried to...", but Harry didn't know how to finish that sentence. He didn't know anymore what he was trying to do.   
  
"Stop it, Potter. Quit getting whiney on me. It's fine. We're fine", Malfoy said and rolled his eyes, "Let's just forget about it."   
  
Harry nodded. He felt so relieved he let out a long breath and smiled. Malfoy looked at him and raised his eyebrow, but kept his mouth shut.   
  
"Well... I should probably get inside. Take a shower", Harry mumbled and shifted from one foot to the other.   
  
  
After breakfast, most of the group went down to the beach again. They have decided to have a relaxing day today and then go to the fancy restaurant. A lot of the girls have signed up for a spa day today, Ginny and Hermione included. So when Ron and Harry put their towels on the loungers, they ordered a round of cold beer for everyone. They all sat together and felt the alcohol rising to their heads almost immediately.   
  
"Malfoy and I had a fight this morning. I mean a _real_ fight", Harry said to Ron as they waited at the bar for the next round.   
  
Ron spun around in his chair. "What? What happened?"   
  
Harry shrugged. "He must have gotten word of me talking to Astoria and told me to stay out of it and never talk to her again. He really shouted at me. I don't even know what the big problem was but all I can say is I'm pretty lucky to come out of it as I did. For a moment there I thought he would really do it this time."   
  
"Does Ginny know?", Ron asked. Harry shook his head. He hadn't told Ginny because he knew she would get mad and tell Astoria and then the whole thing would have been for nothing. "Well, I'd say don't tell her. He didn't do anything, did he? But I told you he'll get mad."   
  
Harry nodded. "I know. Next time I'll listen."   
  
"No, you won't", Ron said grinning. They grabbed as many glasses they could carry and walked back to the others. "Did he say anything else?"   
  
"Well, I pretty much outsmarted him", Harry shrugged and sat down. "He told me it was fine and that we were fine. It was pretty weird, but I guess he just saw my point."   
  
Ron nodded. "As stubborn as he is, I'm sure he's not completely stupid."   
  
"Who's not completely stupid?", Malfoy's voice suddenly appeared behind Harry's back.   
  
Harry widened his eyes. Did Malfoy hear any of this? Harry turned his head around and found Malfoy standing a good five feet behind him. He wore dark swimming trunks and had thrown a towel across his shoulders so they wouldn't get sunburned. Harry forced a quick smile and he was sure Ron did the same. "No one", Harry lied.   
  
"Oh, sure", Malfoy said and narrowed his eyes. Of course he didn't believe it, but it was still better than admitting they were talking about him. "Can I sit?"   
  
Harry looked at Ron, whose chin was about to drop all the way to the sand beneath their soles. Even Seamus and Dean were looking over now, clearly suspicious of the words they have just heard.   
  
Harry cleared his throat before he could answer. It suddenly seemed to be much hotter than a few seconds ago. "Sure. Sit. I mean... sure."   
  
Ron furrowed his brow a little, but accepted it. Malfoy sat down on Harry's empty lounger while Harry sat on the end of Ron's. Malfoy didn't say anything at first, then said he wanted to get something to drink. Harry and the others followed him with their eyes, neither of them sure what to say. Not two minutes later, Malfoy came back with a glass of water.   
  
"What, no alcohol today?", Harry asked confused at the sight of plain water. "Already hungover?"   
  
"Fuck you Potter, I don't get hungover. I just don't want to drink a lot today if I have to be on my best behavior tonight."   
  
"At the restaurant?", Ron asked.   
  
"Yes, dipshit. At the restaurant", Malfoy rolled his eyes, but Harry threw him a stern look. "Alright. Sorry. I mean yes, at the restaurant."   
  
Harry grinned. He had told Ron he could keep Malfoy in check and here he was proving it. It seemed like they were all really looking forward to the restaurant tonight. Harry hadn't been in a really expensive restaurant in so long and he couldn't wait to get all dressed up and to see everyone else being fancy.   
  
They were lying on the loungers most of the day, reading books or magazines and waiting for the girls to return. Every now and then, they took a quick swim to cool down. Harry enjoyed the water very much after a day in the heat. As it turned out, Malfoy had had the best tactic of them all. By the time they were ready to go inside, a lot of them couldn't even walk straight.   
  
"I barely had something to drink!", Seamus cried out as he gripped Dean's arm tightly.   
  
"I only had two beers", Blaise said slurry.

Harry and Malfoy laughed. Harry had stopped drinking as soon as he felt something - just like Ron. The others damned them for their insight. Upstairs, Harry fell into bed. There was no way he would get out of it in time for dinner. It was amazing how tiring an entire day of lying around could be. Harry figured it was the abnormal heat and the amount of alcohol, but he wasn't sure about that. He had almost finished his book, though. When Ginny came inside, she looked relaxed and beautiful. She kissed Harry on the forehead, then told him to get up and take a shower because he tasted salty. Harry pulled himself up and did as he was told. He thought he might have a sunburn on his back, because it felt hot and itchy. A look in the mirror proved him wrong. His naturally tanned skin didn't allow him to get sunburned easily - unlike the Weasleys who get sunburned all the time. Harry was sure Malfoy's pale skin was very sensitive to the sun, too.   
  
"I'm so hungry I feel like I have a hole in my stomach", Harry said as he and Ginny stood next to each other in front of the bathroom mirror and did their hair.   
  
"I know, me too", Ginny said, "I got so hungry earlier I kept eating the cucumbers from my face."   
  
Harry laughed. He tried to get his hair in as good a position as possible while Ginny got angry because her hair just wouldn't do as she wanted it to. She put on a very nice, long sparkling black dress with an open back. Her earrings were hanging down to her chin and she slipped her feet into silver high heels that made her almost taller than Harry. Harry put on an dark red suit, that matched Ginny's lips and nails. He grabbed Ginny by the waist and pulled her in front of the mirror next to him.   
  
"We're hot", he said to their reflections and she laughed.   
  
Harry was breathless when he saw Hermione opening the door between their rooms. She wore the same dress as Ginny, only hers was in a dark blue. Hermione's hair was falling over her shoulders in big waves and she helped Ginny with her own hair while Ron and Harry met up with the others outside. They were surprised to see Luna wearing the same dress in a shimmering red. Neville looked very proud as he held Luna by the waist. Malfoy looked proud, too, with his son in his arm. Harry eyes met Malfoy's and Malfoy smiled a vague smile that made Harry feel warm. He did something good.   
  
"Alright, everyone here?", Seamus called into the crowd. Everyone was there. "Then let's get to the bus!"   
  
This time the women were all waiting for the lift, so none of them would get their dresses dirty. The men took the stairs. In the bus, Seamus got behind the wheel and everyone else took their places. Harry didn't let go of Ginny's hand. They drove for about ten minutes. Harry looked around himself as the group stood in front of the bus outside the restaurant. They looked like they were in a Disney movie. The women were so beautiful in their dresses that varied in colour, length and every way possible. The women themselves varied in exactly the same ways, yet they were all equally beautiful. Harry, however, thought his fiancee was the most beautiful of them all. His eyes fell on Astoria and he smiled.   
  
"She definitely has to be the the one to have broken up with Malfoy. I mean look at her. Why would you dump her?", Ron whispered.   
  
Harry nodded. He didn't quite understand it either. The fact that Astoria was this absolutely gorgeous woman with this cute son (despite his Malfoy-DNA) made it seem impossible for a prick like Malfoy to dump her. He would never find someone like her again - not with that attitude however. Malfoy had quite the anger issues and whoever was willing to put up with that had to be a complete idiot. Harry almost fell as he stumbled over the step at the entrance. He realized _he_ was someone willing to put up with that. He felt Ginny gripping his arm.   
  
"Sweetie, are you okay?", he heard ver voice asking.   
  
Harry nodded, not realizing what was happening around him. He was looking forward to this so much, yet he wasn't even paying attention. He just stumbled after the others, following Ginny as she pulled him by the hand wherever she was walking. What was going on with him? Why was he stupid enough to put up with Malfoy's moody, jerky attitude?   
  
"Potter", Harry heard and snapped back to reality, "Potter!" Malfoy was looking at him. Harry realized he wasn't next to Ginny anymore. It was only him and Malfoy in the entrance of the restaurant. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"   
  
Harry blinked. He didn't know. "I don't know", he said truthfully, "I completely blacked out." Malfoy furrowed his brow and Harry looked around. "Where are the others?"   
  
"Damn, you really blacked out. They're outside. We sat down two minutes ago. Your girl said you suddenly stopped walking, so she let go of your hand. What's going on?"   
  
Harry was confused at the sudden concern in Malfoy's oh so stern voice. He kneaded his forehead with his palm and closed his eyes for a second. He couldn't answer Malfoy's question - he didn't know what was going on. His heart was racing, so was his head. "It's alright. I'm fine", he said.   
  
Malfoy's shoulders dropped. "Potter, you don't look fine. If this is going to work, you have to talk."   
  
Harry looked up at him and just now noticed the way Malfoy was dressed. He wore an overly eccentric black satin suit with embroidery on the sleeves. His silver hair was gelled back in its usual way and he wore a big serpent ring on his finger. Malfoy's shoes carried the same embroidery as the suit and Harry figured it was all custom made only for him.   
  
"You told me now repeatedly that we're not friends, so I don't have to talk", Harry said, fixed his tie and turned away. "So where are the others?"   
  
Malfoy scoffed, but led Harry through the restaurant and onto the terrace. Harry was amazed. The view was incredible - they were sitting right at the beach. Almost half of the terrace was used by the group of Hogwarts. Their tables were pushed together to make one big table where all forty of them could sit. Harry smiled widely as he saw that Ginny had left him a chair next to her. She grabbed his hand as soon as he sat down and smiled.   
  
"Are you okay, love?", she asked. Harry nodded and kissed the back of her hand. "Good. I already ordered you a glass of water."   
  
"And we got quite some bottles of champagne for the table", Dean said and everyone cheered.   
  
"Guys, this is a noble restaurant, I don't think we should behave like this", Nott said.   
  
They agreed and immediately toned it down a little. The champagne tasted delicious. Everyone ordered three courses each. Somedays you had to spoil yourself a little. Neville seemed quite nervous, but Harry whispered it would be alright, he would help out if needed to. Malfoy had his son in his lap and played with him while Harry and a few of the others watched.   
  
"How old is he?", Harry whispered as they all stuck their heads together to watch Malfoy behaving not like Malfoy at all.   
  
"I think he's about six months", Parvait whispered back.   
  
"No, older. I heard he was born at the beginning of the year", Seamus said quietly.   
  
"I thought he was younger. I mean look at him, he's so small", Ron whispered.   
  
"Can he walk?", Dean asked quietly.   
  
"I don't think so. I think he can stand, though", Ginny answered, "But he can sit without support, look."   
  
They turned their heads to watch Malfoy's child sit in his lap without him holding. It was quite interesting to watch the child and it was even more interesting to watch Malfoy interact with him. Scorpius was reaching for a spoon and Malfoy gave it to him with a slight smile.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Git", he said. 

Everyone agreed and they broke their little circle. Several waiters appeared with their first course. Harry almost laughed out loud when he saw Ron's disappointed look at the tiny sticks of deep-fried cheese and the small drop of cranberry sauce.   
  
"What the bloody hell is that?", Ron asked annoyed, "I thought I ordered the human portion, not the mouse portion."   
  
"Ron!", Hermione snapped, "Shut up and eat."   
  
"I don't think I'm going to get full with portions like this", Ron whined.   
  
"You're not supposed to. It's the first course", Ginny said and rolled her eyes.   
  
"Even my child eats more than this", Malfoy said to everyone's surprise.   
  
Some - those who were not too stunned - laughed. Harry laughed. Did Malfoy just join the conversation without bickering and actually made a joke? Did he just agree with Ron in the best possible way? Harry smirked at Malfoy. He could see Malfoy was about to roll his eyes, but then he remembered the rules: no more rolling your eyes. So instead, he forced a smile that made Harry know exactly what he was thinking: "Fuck you, Potter".   
  
The main course was a slightly bigger portion than the first course. The restaurant seemed to pay more attention to the aesthetic of the plate instead of really feeding their guests.   
  
"Well these damn prestigious people have to fit into their tight clothes, don't they?", Ron mocked and Harry snickered.   
  
"This is a fucking disgrace", Malfoy said as he poked at his salmon, "I should have ordered the lobster."   
  
"Oh, hell no, Malfoy, not the lobster", Harry cried out, "The fish is disgusting enough."   
  
Harry caught Ginny and Astoria grinning at each other and they rolled their eyes. He knew they were both asking themselves how they were able to put up with these two. Harry himself wasn't sure if he and Malfoy getting along was that much better for than them fighting. Definitely less people were getting hurt this way. Harry felt barely satisfied when dessert arrived. He had ordered two mousse au chocolates, Ron had one and an eclair. Malfoy also ordered two desserts for himself. Harry didn't understand how the others could have had enough. He was farther from starvation than before, but he knew he would faint in about two hours.   
  
"At least this tastes like a piece of heaven", Ron said as he scraped the last of his mouse together, "That's one thing the French can do."   
  
Harry nodded in strong agreement and licked his spoon. "That's for sure."   
  
Malfoy eyed them over the rim of his wineglass as he took a sip. A waiter came over to ask if they wanted to get a round of liquor for the table. So they ordered cognac for everyone who wanted. They leaned across the table to toast and laughed. Harry felt his entire body filling with joy and happiness. This right here - everyone at this table - was his family and he wouldn't want anything different. Even Malfoy was enjoying himself quite a bit. It seemed he took Harry's rules seriously and the Slytherins notably mingled with the others. Whenever a Slytherin cracked a joke and the others laughed, Harry couldn't hold back the feeling of pride. He was so proud to be the reason for this new-found unity that connected every single one of them.   
  
They strolled around the city for a while before they went back to the bus. Harry and Ginny cuddled a little, but he couldn't help feeling hungry. To his and Ron's bad luck, the hotel restaurant was closed. Hermione and Ginny insisted on them going upstairs, so they didn't even get the chance to ask for food at the bar. Harry and Ron groaned and followed the rest up to their rooms. Ginny and Harry undressed, she wiped off her makeup with a flick of her wand and upbraided her hair the same way. Harry hung his suit into the closet and put his shoes next to the door. Dressed in their pyjamas (Harry wore an undershirt and sweatpants) they knocked on their neighbor's door. Hermione and Ron, both dressed like Harry and Ginny themselves, opened and let them in.   
  
"We've raided the mini bar but there is no way I can find anything to eat", Ron whispered to Harry while the girls set up two chess boards.   
  
Harry groaned quietly. Seamus, Dean, Neville and Luna joined them for a game of Wizards Chess. It seemed as though none of them were hungry, what confused Harry very much. He never took himself to be one who ate a lot - everyone knew Ron did - but he couldn't believe they weren't hungry after the ridiculous dinner they have just had. Seamus best Harry in the first match, Harry beat Neville in the second. Ginny beat Luna and Dean both. Ron, however, was the best of them all. Hermione hated that game but she played it nonetheless, even if a little remorseful. It was quite an entertaining rest of the evening.   
  
Some time between their third game of chess and the fourth bottle of wine, Ron pulled Harry aside. "I'm hungry", he said quietly.   
  
"I know, me too", Harry whined. He watched the others play carelessly and turned back to Ron. "I saw a McDonald's on the way to the restaurant."   
  
Ron's eyes widened and sparkled with joy. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Harry nodded. "Let's so this."   
  
They planned on playing tired in about forty minutes when the clock would hit half past ten. Either Ginny and Hermione agreed and as soon as they were asleep, Ron and Harry would sneak out. If Ginny and Hermione weren't tired, it would get way more difficult. 

"We could arrange for them to have a pyjama party with Luna and they can sleep over", Ron suggested.   
  
"I don't think that'll work", Harry said and scratched his chin, "I think we should say we'd get some wine or something."   
  
"Just leave and not come back? That's pretty shitty", Ron said.   
  
They didn't get to a solution to their problem, so they just hoped for Ginny's and Hermione's cooperation. Watching the hand of the clock move way too slowly, Harry felt his stomach turn upside down. Luckily, Neville and Luna left earlier because Luna was getting really tired. Dean and Seamus seemed way too awake for this time of day. Harry and Ron threw each other nervous looks every once in a while. Then, as soon as the hand pointed at the six, Harry yawned widely.   
  
"Man, I'm tired", he said and stretched his arms. Ginny rubbed his leg and asked if he wanted to get to bed. "No, not if you're still here."   
  
"I could use a good sleep, too. The day in the sun was quite tiring", Ron said.   
  
Hermione and Ginny didn't even question it. Harry and Ron insisted on staying awake until their girls would go to bed, too.   
  
"You know what, we're pretty pooped, too. Let's just all get to bed and we'll see each other first thing in the morning", Seamus said.   
  
Harry could barely hold back a grin. Instead, he forced another yawn and nodded agreeing. Dean and Seamus went to their room with only half a bottle of wine left. Harry secretly fist-buped Ron before he and Ginny went to their own room. He had slept in the same bed as Ginny for about four years now, so he knew exactly when she was sound asleep. Half an hour later, he walked through the dark room. Harry grabbed his black pullover, a pair of shoes and his wallet. Ron was already waiting in the hallway, leaning against the railing with a smug grin on his lips. He waved with the keys to the bus. Ron had grabbed them from Seamus' jacket earlier. When Seamus would ask in the morning, Ron would just say they must have fallen out. They made their way to the lift, as, in one-step, Harry stopped.   
  
"What?", Ron asked and pushed the button for the lift.   
  
"We gotta take Malfoy", Harry whispered and as Ron strongly disagreed, Harry said: "He was just as hungry as we were. And I bet he isn't asleep." Harry knew that because Malfoy had told him himself. "Come on, Ron."   
  
Ron rolled his eyes and groaned. "Alright. You and your stupid good heart."   
  
Harry laughed and carefully knocked at Malfoy's door. There was no answer and Harry couldn't hear anything else. He hoped Malfoy wasn't asleep. As Harry already was about to walk back to Ron disappointed, he heard the door open. Breathless, Harry turned around to look at Malfoy. He looked so different Harry had to think twice if this was the same room. Malfoy's hair wasn't gelled back or at all - it resembled Harry's hair. He wore a shimmering grey pyjama and was barefoot.   
  
"What?", Malfoy asked annoyed, "What could you possibly want at-" he checked the clock behind himself "at almost eleven o'clock?"   
  
"Ron and I", Harry said and Malfoy looked over his shoulder at Ron, who awkwardly lingered at the lift. "We're going to McDonald's. Fast food restaurant. You wanna come?" 

"Give me a minute", Malfoy said and closed the door.   
  
Harry nodded to himself and joined Ron. Malfoy didn't take one minute rather than five. Unlike Harry and Ron, who were dressed in sweatpants and pullovers, Malfoy wore nice linen trousers and a turtleneck. His hair looked more neatly done, but it wasn't gelled at all. Harry felt like he had seen Malfoy in a vulnerable state - without his fancy attire and gel in his hair. He didn't mention it, though, he thought maybe Malfoy was embarrassed. They got into the bus and Harry got behind the wheel as he was the one who saw the restaurant before. During the fifteen minute drive, neither of them talked. They were all seemingly uncomfortable with this situation, but Harry hoped the mood would lighten as soon as they got food into their bellies.   
  
"This is the best burger here", Harry said to Malfoy and pointed at the BicMac. "I love it. But the cheeseburgers here are delicious, too. You should probably take two or three of these, though."   
  
Malfoy seemed a bit confused. In the bus he had told them that he had never been to a McDonald's before, that was why Harry and Ron tried to give him suggestions. Malfoy ended up deciding to get a BigMac and a cheeseburger to try which one he liked better. They bought chips for all of them and Malfoy and Harry were allowed to take some of Ron's chicken nuggets. It was an odd sight: Ron, Harry and Malfoy sitting in a McDonald's restaurant in France in the middle of the night, eating chips and burgers. They actually had a lot of fun, too.   
  
"This is one of the best things I've ever eaten", Malfoy said, mouth full, and raised his BigMac.   
  
"Don't tell me it's up there on the list with bouillabaisse", Harry said a little shocked.   
  
Ron widened his eyes at Harry when Malfoy laughed. Harry grinned. Ron should better get used to Malfoy laughing, because Harry somehow had the feeling this wasn't going to be the last time. They were talking so long they were able to watch the last few customers leave until only the three of them were left. Harry took the initiative and bought three vanilla milkshakes. In the dark, they walked back to the bus, milkshakes in their hands and freezes in their brains. Harry's stomach was aching from laughing - something he had never thought possible on a night out with Ron and Malfoy. It went way smoother than he had expected, there was no blood and no tears and everyone was happy. Back at the hotel, Harry told Ron to go to bed already, he wanted to talk to Malfoy for a second. So Ron said goodnight and Harry watched him close the door behind himself carefully.   
  
"Thanks for taking me", Malfoy said.   
  
Harry waved off. "No big deal. I didn't want you to starve. And I thought you might still be awake, so..." He shrugged.   
  
Malfoy nodded and smiled a little. Harry felt his cheeks redden and was suddenly very grateful for his tanned skin. They avoided eye contact and stood in the middle of the hallway in front of Malfoy's door for quite a while. Neither of them seemed to be wanting to go to bed, what was weird because Harry should want to get back to his fiancee. Malfoy scratched the back of his hand awkwardly and shifted from one foot to the other. Harry smiled at that. He had never seen Malfoy behave like this, but he kind of liked it.   
  
"This is weird", Harry finally said. He bit his lip nervously as Malfoy looked up at him and nodded. I really had fun, though."   
  
"Yeah, me too", Malfoy sounded a little surprised, "I really did." Harry smiled and stifled a yawn with his fist. Malfoy chuckled a little. "Get to bed, Potter."   
  
"Are you going to be alright?", Harry heard the words spill out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Not waiting for Malfoy's answer, he stammered hastily: "Not that I- well- you don't have to tell me. I don't know why I said that."   
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Potter. Stop beating yourself up. That's my job." Harry smiled. "I'll be fine. Go to your girlfriend."   
  
Malfoy spat the last word like poison and a cold shiver ran down Harry's spine. He nodded. "Goodnight, Malfoy", he said as he made his way to his room.   
  
"Goodnight. And fuck you."   
  
Harry grinned. "Fuck you, too."


	5. She preferred to walk away

Harry and Ron met up again the next morning to go jogging again. The sky was painted in peaceful pastel colours, that shimmered on the surface of the sea. Harry and Ron made their way farther along the promenade, where there were almost no people around. When they got out of breath, they took off their shoes and socks, went down to the sand and walked back with their feet in the water. Harry was sweating and breathing heavily.  
  
"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but Malfoy actually wasn't all that horrible yesterday", Ron said.  
  
Harry smiled. "I know, right? It's weird. He's been an asshole all along but now all of a sudden he's a decent human being. I can't even explain what happened."  
  
"I can", Ron smirked, "He's in loooove."  
  
Harry laughed out loud. "Oh, stop it. I'd never cheat on you!" Ron laughed, too, a little disgusted. "I love you too much." Harry pressed a fat kiss on Ron's cheek.  
  
Harry could always rely on a good run to clear his mind, no matter how troubling everything seemed. It didn't last long, however, when he got back to find Ginny worried and angry.  
  
"Where have you been?", she asked him loudly and pushed him away, "You had me worried!"  
  
Harry dropped his shoes. "I'm sorry. I was just going for a run."  
  
Ginny told him he should have left a note or anything and not have her sit here without a clue. Harry apologized over and over, but she didn't want to hear about it. She told him to take a shower and get ready for breakfast. When Harry got out of the shower, Ginny was gone.  
  
"She was mad as hell, mate", Ron said as they met up again in front of the lift, "Grabbed Hermione and just left with her."  
  
Harry sighed. "I don't know what I did. I mean sure, I could have left a note but how was I supposed to know she'd be awake by then? She knows I go for a run most mornings."  
  
Ron shrugged. "I mean she should know, she's been with you for long enough. Hermione knows. I'm with you on this one." Ron clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
They joined Ginny and Hermione at the breakfast table. Ron gave Seamus the keys to the bus with the prepared excuse of him having left them there. Harry grinned. He loved having a secret with his best friend and knowing that no one would ever find out. His grin vanished when Malfoy entered the room. He knew about the secret, too, and Harry didn't know if he would keep it to himself. Their trip for today was to go to a church in the heart of the Old Town. Malfoy called it the _Eglise Notre Dame d'Esperance_. Harry had no idea what it meant, but he liked the way Malfoy said it.  
  
"Why do we have to walk again?", Neville asked annoyed when they met in front of the hotel an hour later.  
  
"It's only ten minutes", Harry said.  
  
"Yes, but up a hill", Seamus groaned, "Up a hill counts like twenty minutes."  
  
Harry laughed. He took Ginny by the hand and when everyone was there, they made their way through the streets of France. The group passed the yacht harbor of Cannes and everyone had to stop and look. Harry had barely seen such beautiful ships. He had always dreamed of buying one but Ginny thought it was a waste of money and he had to give in. The sky was bright and cloudless today and the sun was burning down on them. Harry pretended he didn't notice that Ginny was ignoring him almost completely and turned away from him even though she still held his hand. He rolled his eyes after a while and let go, just to find her heading over to Luna. The men took turns in pushing the strollers even if it weren't their children, they were glad to relieve the mothers of some of their stress. Harry didn't think he would push _any_ stroller and if so, not the one he was offered to in the end.  
  
"Really?", he asked Malfoy with an uncertain look and bit his lip. "I mean... shouldn't your friends do it? Or you?"  
  
Malfoy almost rolled his eyes. "Shut it. My friends are idiots, I won't let them push my child up a hill and I've pushed him for the last ten minutes. Take it or leave it."  
  
Harry smiled a little. This might have looked like no big deal, but to Harry it was and he felt like it was too for Malfoy. All of this would have been so much easier if they could have just used magic. They wouldn't have to work their butts off pushing the strollers or walking up hills. A flick of their wands and mounting their brooms would have simplified all of it, but there were too many Muggles to see. So Malfoy stepped away from the stroller and Harry took it and pushed it up the hill.  
  
"Good thing you work out", Malfoy said as he watched Harry.  
  
Harry laughed. "Yeah, I guess now it's good for something."  
  
Ron and Dean came over to talk to Harry about dinner. They still didn't know what they should do, but Ron and Harry (and Malfoy) agreed on not going to a fancy restaurant with tiny portions again. They were torn between the hotel restaurant or somewhere in the town.  
  
"I saw a nice looking steakhouse on Rue Meynadier", Malfoy said. At the questioning looks from the others, he added: "The street we've been? The one with the market?" He looked at Harry and it dawned on him.  
  
"Oh, yes. Steakhouse. What do you think about it?", Harry asked Dean and Ron.  
  
"To me it sounds like a lot of food what I currently support very much", Ron said and Dean agreed.  
  
They have almost reached the church when Malfoy's son woke up. Harry was a little panicked at first. He had pretended he was pushing only the stroller but now he couldn't ignore that there was a baby in it. A crying, but cute baby with Malfoy's silver hair and grey eyes. Harry didn't have to do anything, though, because Malfoy was already by his side to pick his child up. Harry felt like it was forbidden to watch Malfoy cradle his crying child that looked so much like him. He heard him whisper some things to the baby that made him stop crying. Then, Malfoy put him back in the stroller. Harry didn't say anything. He watched little Scorpius trying to grab one of the stuffed animals hanging from the canopy of the stroller. When Scorpius giggled, Harry had to smile as well.  
  
"He's cute", he said to Malfoy.  
  
"Thanks, I made him myself", Malfoy grinned and Harry laughed. Malfoy was a jerk. "But thanks. I think so too." And just like that Malfoy wasn't such a big jerk anymore. Maybe like 60%.  
  
The view by the church was unmatched. Harry was so in awe he almost didn't notice Ginny stepping next to him. "What's going on?", she asked.  
  
"What do you mean?", Harry asked and furrowed his brow. He really didn't know what she meant.  
  
Ginny crossed her arms in front of her chest and narrowed her eyes. "I mean what's going on? First, you leave without any note, then you ignore me and now you help Malfoy with his child."  
  
Harry scoffed a little. He knew Ginny was using him leaving as an excuse to be mad at him. "Can we not do this now?" But as Ginny insisted, he pulled her aside. "Are you kidding me?" Harry felt his temper rising. "Ron and I go jogging most mornings and you know that exactly. I would never just leave unnoticed when you don't know where I am but today you knew. Where else could I have been? And you were the one who made me be nice to Malfoy, now I am nice and you freak out!" The last point was the one that seemed to annoy Harry the most.  
  
"Can you not shout at me?", Ginny said in such a provocative way Harry would have loved to really shout. "I am not the enemy here."  
  
"Of course you're not", Harry said, "You're my fiancee. But who exactly _is_ the enemy here? Malfoy? No, he's not and I would like to remember you once again that you are the reason he and I are trying to get along. You are the reason."  
  
Ginny didn't reply. She just groaned annoyed and walked away. It wasn't like they never fought, so Harry knew exactly that this was her usual reaction when she realized she was wrong. Ginny, unlike Hermione, wasn't one to admit when she was wrong. She preferred to walk away until things cooled down and then pretend she hadn't been a complete bitch. Harry had accepted that a long time ago, what didn't mean it didn't infuriate him. He stood frozen still for about another minute before he joined the others again to enjoy the view. The clear blue sky stretched for as far as the eye could see and a golden veil lay softly on the roofs of the town. It was warm and dusty up on the hill and the panoramic was breathtaking.  
  
"Everything alright?", Ron asked and Harry nodded. "She's gonna be alright. We all know how she can get."  
  
"Yeah, we do", Harry said, "But I'd rather not talk about it now."  
  
Ron understood. They were by the church for a few hours. When the sun got too hot and they felt hungry, they made their way back down the hill and into the Old Town. Harry was now happy to push Malfoy's stroller. Astoria seemed to be very pleased, as she smiled at Harry and Malfoy every now and then. Ron, Luna and Neville walked next to Harry most of the time and talked to him. Malfoy talked to his friends and sometimes they were all talking with each other. Since they have agreed on going to the steak house for dinner, they only stopped at the market again to buy a few snacks for lunch.  
  
"Come with us", Harry said to Ron and Neville, "Malfoy buys the best stuff."  
  
They shrugged and followed Malfoy and Harry. Malfoy brought them to a stand with cheese and bought three different pieces. He bought bread, two bottles of wine and a bag of grapes. They all chipped in, so Malfoy didn't have to pay for all of it on his own.  
  
"Bonjour", he said to the man at the final stand, "Je voudrais trois éclairs et trois chopes de bière, s'il vous plaît."  
  
Ron and Neville looked just as surprised as Harry had when Malfoy spoke French almost perfectly. Harry only grinned knowingly. It felt kind of nice to be the person that knew more about the mysterious and closed-off Malfoy than the others did. It made him realize how little he had actually known about Malfoy. He still didn't know a lot, but it was progress. Malfoy handed them each an eclair and a cup of icy beer. They thanked him and he paid, saying that this was on him.  
  
"Wow! Thank you, Malfoy", Ron said. He raised his eyebrows at Harry behind Malfoy's back and Harry chuckled.  
  
Little time later, the group of forty was back at the hotel, relaxing. Some of the girls went down to the spa again to get massages - Ginny was one of them. Harry knew she only went because she wanted to avoid him, so he got together with his male friends down at the beach bar.  
  
"It's going to rain tomorrow", the bartender said with a charming French accent.  
  
Seamus turned to look at him with a furrowed eyebrow. "What? No, it's not, look at the sky. It's clear."  
  
"Oui, but tomorro' it won't be", the bartender said and refilled their glasses, "It's in the air."  
  
They exchanged looks that showed they all thought the same: this man was crazy. It wasn't in the air. All that was in the air was hotness and sunshine. Malfoy came to the beach followed by his full entourage. Zabini, Nott and Goyle grabbed each a stool and pulled it away from the bar so they could talk to the others. Malfoy stood.  
  
"Don't you want to sit?", Harry asked and Malfoy shook his head.  
  
Harry noticed there were no stools left, but as he wanted to offer his, Goyle already got up and Malfoy sat down there. "You guys better get your clothes from the balconies", Malfoy said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it'll get wet tonight." Everyone raised an eyebrow. "It's going to rain."  
  
"I told them", the bartender said.  
  
"Would you stop it with the rain? It's beautiful out here. We're at the beach. It doesn't rain at the beach", Ernie said a little annoyed.  
  
"What?", Malfoy asked laughing, "Yes, it does, we're not in the desert."  
  
No one replied, so Malfoy ordered himself a mojito with extra rum. They ate their purchased fruit and watched the other people at the beach. No one really had the desire to go into the water today, so they just sat there and talked. Harry thought it was just as nice. The bartender - who knew them by now - joined their conversation several times. His English was pretty good, but after a few hours, he and Malfoy have completely shut themselves off and were talking French to each other, what annoyed Harry quite a lot. Malfoy was here with them, who was the guy behind the bar to not just do his job and fill their glasses whenever they wanted to?  
  
"Want to get to the gym?", Harry asked Ron. He shot an annoyed look at Malfoy, who just broke into laughter. "Before we leave?"  
  
Ron agreed. Harry didn't know if Ron actually wanted to work out or if he, too, just wanted to get away from Malfoy and this annoying French man. Since they were already dressed in workout clothes, they went straight to the gym without going up to their rooms first. Harry climbed the spinning bike and Ron grabbed two weights.  
  
"Did you know Malfoy can speak French?", Ron asked.  
  
"I found out when we've been to the market two days ago", Harry answered already out of breath.  
  
"Why can he?", Ron asked and put the weights down.  
  
"His father is French, I think. At least Malfoy told me he thought him", Harry answered and stopped riding the bike. He and Ron changed positions. "I didn't ask more, though."  
  
Ron nodded. They were training in silence for a while until their arms and legs hurt. Harry knew he was going to get sore muscles tomorrow. He loved the burning feeling that showed him he had trained enough. Seamus came down to tell them they should get ready because they were going to leave in an hour. So Harry and Ron bumped their fists and grabbed their towels. Following Seamus to the lift, they wiped their sweaty necks and foreheads on their towels. Harry came into his room to find Ginny getting dressed. She ignored him, so Harry grabbed a pair of fresh underwear and vanished into the bathroom, locking the door behind himself. He stepped into the shower, turned on the water and closed his eyes.  
  
"Harry!", Ginny shouted from outside and hammered against the door, "Open up, I have to get my wand!"  
  
Harry groaned. "Honey, I'm in the shower. Can't you just wait till I'm done?"  
  
"No, I can't. Luna's waiting for me", Ginny answered.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "You're not going to go with me?" There was no answer. "Fine!"  
  
He stepped out of the shower and grabbed Ginny's wand from the sink. Dripping wet, he opened the door a little and reached out to give her the wand. She didn't thank him, he only heard the front door close and he sighed. He dried himself, fixed his hair as good as he could and put on his underwear. Fully dressed and with wand and wallet in his pockets, Harry knocked at Ron's door. He and Hermione were ready as well, so they joined the others downstairs.  
  
"What did you do, Harry?", Hermione asked when she saw Ginny standing with Luna and Cho at the other side of the lobby.  
  
"I didn't do anything. You know how she can get, it's always the same. She'll be alright tomorrow", Harry said and shrugged.  
  
The group left the hotel and walked (to Neville's and Seamus's displeasure) to the steakhouse. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron walking hand in hand and talking to each other. He didn't want to interrupt their conversation, so he looked around. Luna and Neville were walking hand in hand and talking to Dean and Seamus. Parvati and Padma seemed to be flirting with Ernie and Justin. Astoria held Scorpius in her arm as she talked to Millicent and Pansy. Harry sighed. Somewhere between all these people he spotted Malfoy alone, not talking to anyone. Malfoy's eyes met Harry's and Harry smiled. It never happened that no one wanted to talk to Harry, what made him feel compassion for Malfoy who seemed to be alone most of the times. Harry waited for Malfoy to catch up with him.  
  
"Hey", he said and smiled, "You're looking happy."  
  
Malfoy shrugged. "Bored."  
  
Harry nodded. He was bored, too. They walked next to each other in silence, but it still somehow seemed different than walking next to the others. Maybe it was because Malfoy didn't have anyone to talk to either.  
  
"I'm really hungry", Harry said finally, "I hope they have giant steaks here."  
  
Malfoy chuckled. "I bet they do. There's no way I'm going through the same thing as yesterday again."  
  
"Going through it? Oh so it was such torture for you to be out with me and Ron?", Harry asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"What? Oh, no. I meant having to spend a hundred bucks just to lie in bed, starving and angry", Malfoy said quickly. Harry smiled. "Being out with you two was actually pretty fine."  
  
"Why thank you, Malfoy. How nice of you to say that", Harry mocked him and Malfoy shoved his shoulder. "I think it was pretty fine, too." Harry grinned and he could see Malfoy had a hard time holding back his own grin.  
  
The steakhouse had reserved them the entire terrace. Unlike yesterday, Ginny didn't keep a seat for Harry. She squeezed herself between Luna and Cho and ignored Harry's glare when he stepped to the table. Hermione and Ron were making out, so Harry didn't really want to sit there. He was tired of being the third wheel.  
  
Malfoy pulled Harry by the sleeve. "Stop standing there like an idiot. Sit", he said and pulled Harry into the chair next to him.  
  
Harry froze for a second. He saw sitting on the Slytherin side of the table. A fair few of the others were there, too, but Harry sat between five Slytherins. He had always been curious what a conversation at this end of the table would be like, but never in his wildest dreams would he have thought to be in the middle of one. The others were speculating about Malfoy and Astoria and their child and they would talk about Quidditch and tell anecdotes. Harry always knew exactly what to say over there and he was welcomed to say as much as he wanted. On this side, he didn't know what to say or if he even was allowed to say something. He didn't know, until, after they had ordered, Zabini started a conversation about the last Quidditch game.  
  
"I can't believe these idiots lost! They didn't lose a game in months", he said.  
  
Harry's eyes flickered from one Slytherin to the next. They were talking about yesterday's game. He had read it in his Quidditch magazine this morning. He knew what they were talking about, but could he say something? Suddenly, Harry was afraid to be rejected.  
  
"Potter?", Pansy said and Harry looked up, "Did you hear?"  
  
Harry nodded. The expecting faces of the others told him he was allowed to speak. "Yeah, I heard. I think it definitely was the keeper's fault. He could have easily held the last quaffle", Harry said somewhat carefully.  
  
"I know, right!", Zabini said loudly and Harry grinned, "This bloody idiot was so out of his head that game!"  
  
"He should have seen that coming", Malfoy agreed.  
  
Harry smiled. He figured the Slytherins weren't all so different from the others after all. His eyes fell on Ron, who looked betrayed and hurt. Harry only shrugged as if he wanted to say he didn't know what was going on (what wasn't a lie). Ron shrugged back and turned away to Hermione. She eyed Harry over Ron's shoulder and Harry winked at her. He knew she was worried, so he tried to tell her without words that he was alright.  
  
"I totally should have heard him", Harry heard Goyle say and he snapped back to the conversation, "This arsehole tried to take it."  
  
"He shouldn't have", Malfoy said and gritted his teeth in the oddly familiar way, "People like him are the reason we live in a society where everyone takes everything."  
  
"But I mean you can't whip out your wand and hex the next person just because they took your lounger", Pansy said. Harry widened his eyes. _What?_  
  
"That's why I punched him in the face, man. I'm not an idiot", Goyle said and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Actually, you are", Malfoy said and the others laughed, "And punching him didn't do you any good, did it?"  
  
"How was I supposed to know he had pepper spray?"  
  
Again, everyone laughed. Harry couldn't believe how absurd this conversation was. Goyle couldn't to hex someone because they took his lounger, so instead he punched them in the face and got pepper-sprayed?  
  
"And _I_ had to step in and get him off. You're a big guy, you shouldn't need my help anymore", Malfoy said.  
  
"I know, I was just so shocked. I mean I did push him over in the end, but still... what an arse."  
  
Harry excused himself to go to the bathroom. He knew everyone in this group had anger issues, but he didn't think the Slytherins would still be so much worse at it. At times, they seemed so much like perfectly normal people that one would ask why they even were put into Slytherin. But at times like these, when they want to hex someone without any good reason, one understood the Sorting Hat completely. Harry wasn't one to talk, really. The many, many sleepless nights and restless days and horrible dreams and gruel fights made his anger management go down to almost zero. So much that he got so infuriated when Malfoy talked French to a bartender. For a split-second, the word jealousy crossed Harry's mind. His hands slipped on the sink and he tumbled, head first into the mirror. It broke and glass came crashing down on Harry.  
  
"Oh, for fuck's sake!", Harry cursed.  
  
He checked the stalls, then whipped his wand and the pieces of the mirror magically put themselves back together and hung back on the wall. Harry washed his hands and went back to the table to find that their food was there already.  
  
"You good?", Malfoy leaned in and whispered.  
  
Harry nodded wordlessly. He wasn't really, but he didn't want to get into that and especially not with Malfoy. He leaned in and whispered: "No separating."  
  
Malfoy nodded understanding. "Yo, Weasley, did you hear about the Quidditch game yesterday?"  
  
Ron and Ginny both looked up at Malfoy. "Don't even remind me!", Ron said, "When I heard this it made me furious."  
  
Malfoy and Harry grinned. Suddenly, the whole table was talking about the game. It was good they were the only people on the terrace or someone would have overheard them. Harry was glad he didn't have to listen to the weird conversations of the Slytherins anymore. Now he could talk to his friends and still sit with the Slytherins. Also, he was glad Malfoy was so willing to be involved.  
  
"How's your steak?", Malfoy asked in the midst of the Quidditch conversation.  
  
"It's really good", Harry said and cut off another piece of his delicious beefsteak. "You wanna try?"  
  
Malfoy leaned in exceptionally close as he stuck his own fork into the meat and cut off a piece for himself. He tasted and his face lit up. Harry grinned. "Wow, this is amazing. Want to try mine?" Malfoy pointed at his pork steak with his fork.  
  
"That's amazing, too. I have to be honest, though, I like beef so much more", Harry said after tasting.  
  
Malfoy agreed and said that he, too, thought beef was better and that the price difference said everything. Harry was glad he hadn't ordered some weird French food that would smell so bad he would have to go to the bathroom again. Maybe tomorrow, though. The mood was light and calm as their table was covered in a mingle of different conversations. Harry smiled widely. It made him so happy to see that everyone was getting along and that everyone had forgiven for whatever things they have done to each other in the past. Five years really seemed to make a difference.  
  
After dinner, Astroia handed her son to Malfoy so she could order dessert and a shot of liquor for the table. It was still weird to see Malfoy with a child - even after five days. Harry felt so out of place when Malfoy sat his son in his lap, his back resting against the table and played with his little hands. The child babbled a few syllables, but nothing that sounded close to a real word. Then, just when Harry thought he should leave the two alone, the baby looked at him with big grey eyes and reached for him. Harry only stared breathlessly at the baby, then at Malfoy. Malfoy smiled and nodded. Harry slowly raised his hand and felt his heart skip a beat when Scorpius wrapped his tiny hand around Harry's index finger.  
  
"I think he likes you", Astoria called across the table and smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back a little, but kept his eyes on the baby. "Don't worry, he won't bite. He doesn't have any teeth yet."  
  
Harry laughed and turned to Malfoy. "How old is he?", he asked. Harry figured just asking would be easier than conspiring with his friends.  
  
"He'll be seven months in two weeks", Malfoy answered.  
  
The child wasn't much to play with yet, he only liked to grab things and point at things and babble some nonsense. However, he was the sweetest thing Harry had ever seen. When he laughed, Harry couldn't stop smiling and everything seemed to be alright. Malfoy looked like he felt the same - his eyes shone bright every time his son looked at him. It somehow felt to Harry like they were in their very own bubble. He forgot that there were other people at this table - his fiancee and Scorpius' mother included. Suddenly, Harry looked up and found Ginny watching him and Malfoy through narrowed eyes. Harry excused himself, got up and walked over to her, Malfoy's eyes following him.  
  
"Hey", Harry said and wanted to kiss Ginny on the cheek, but she tilted her head away. Harry cleared his throat embarrassed. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course", Ginny said bitterly, "I was in the middle of a conversation."  
  
Harry nodded understanding. He felt Ron and Hermione looking at him and nodded towards the stairs off the terrace. He avoided Malfoy's gaze intentionally as he left the terrace with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Mate, what do you think you're doing?", Ron asked as soon as they were far enough away from the others.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sitting next to Malfoy like that", Ron said, "And his son..."  
  
"Wait, what? In case you haven't noticed, Ginny didn't leave me a seat and everywhere else was full. If Malfoy offers me a seat, I take it. She was the one that dragged me into this mess so now she has no right to be pissed at me." As Harry said that, he felt himself getting riled up all over again. "And his son is just a cute baby with the wrong father."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything and Harry took it as a good thing. Her face said she agreed with him and that was all he needed.  
  
"So you're like... friends now?", Ron asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Dunno. I don't think we're quite friends, I don't know anything about him."  
  
Harry added another point to his list.  
One: Malfoy loved his son  
  
"But he's alright", Ron said. Harry noticed that this wasn't a question, it was a statement.  
  
Hermione had also noticed and raised an eyebrow at Ron. "Did you just say he's alright? Are you feeling alright?" She put her head on Ron's forehead to feel his temperature and they laughed.  
  
"His son will be seven months old in two weeks, by the way", Harry said on their way back to the restaurant.  
  
"Damn, I bet Seamus five galleons that he was younger!", Ron said.  
  
Harry grinned as they got back and saw Ron handing Seamus the money. Seamus wore a smug look on his face and Ron gritted his teeth. Harry saw Ron mouth the words "six and a half" and Seamus grinned even wider. Harry sat back down, but Malfoy wasn't there.  
  
"He's changing his son", Zabini said as he saw Harry's confused face.  
  
"Oh", Harry said. Not a minute later, Malfoy showed back up, his son on his arm and his wand in his free hand. "What ate you doing? Pack it away!"  
  
Malfoy groaned annoyed and stuck the wand into his pocket. "Whatever, Potter."  
  
"No, not whatever. You don't want some Muggle to ask questions, do you?", Harry asked and Malfoy shook his head. "Right. So don't be stupid."  
  
Harry was barely able to finish his creme brulee. They had a round of shots and paid. Harry couldn't resist rolling his eyes very hard when he realized he had to pay for Ginny's food too, even though she couldn't even manage to talk to him. He followed Ron and Hermione to the bus and rolled his eyes again when Ginny wanted to sit next to Hermione instead of him. Ron looked at him as though he wanted to say Harry really messed up.  
  
"I know", Harry said and groaned annoyed, "I know."  
  
They didn't talk much that evening. Ginny pulled Hermione away from the others and Hermione threw Harry a glare over her shoulder that made him feel suddenly very guilty. He knew Ginny, he knew she behaved like this and he knew she wouldn't behave like this in the morning, because she knew he was in the right. Harry and Ron joined a small group of people in the hotel bar and ordered a beer. They talked for a while about their families and friends at home.  
  
"George's store is still a hit", Ron said when Ernie asked about it, "I'm even about to quit at the Ministry to help him out. Hermione thought it would be amazing, since the store is running so good."  
  
Harry nodded. "I told you it'd be great, I would have even more connections", he agreed, "And Ginny, too, said George would really appreciate it."  
  
Harry and Ron have been working as Aurors together at the Ministry of Magic for several years now, but Harry was so happy for Ron and George that they wanted to run Weasley's Wizard Wheezes together.  
  
"We definitely have to come by and see how you're doing there", Neville said, "But I have so much work to do at Hogwarts, McGonagall is on fire right now!"  
  
Everyone laughed. Neville, as professor of Herbology, was working close with headmistress McGonagall and he really appreciated it. She had taken him under her wing when he had left the Ministry to become a professor. Everyone fell silent when they spotted Malfoy walking through the room towards them. He looked terrible. His eyes were puffy and red and he had scratches all over his neck. His black shirt was unbuttoned and his tie hung loose around his neck.  
  
"Can I join you?", he asked and everyone nodded wordlessly. "I'll have a vodka martini with a twist", Malfoy said to the bartender and he started to make it right away.  
  
Harry didn't know if it was his place to ask if Malfoy was alright, so he stayed silent like everyone else. They listened to the silent music that came through the speakers and drank their drinks. It was an uncomfortable and sticky atmosphere. Harry watched Malfoy over the rim of his glass as he raised it to take a sip. Malfoy avoided everyone's eyes and kept staring into his glass. Ron shrugged at Harry when he raised an eyebrow. After a while of silence, Harry scratched the back of his head and decided to be the first to speak.  
  
"I can't wait to go to Monaco tomorrow."  
  
"We're not going to go to Monaco", Malfoy said and everyone turned to look at him confused. "I told you it's going to rain."  
  
"Malfoy, would you stop that? The weather forecast didn't say anything about it", Ron said.  
  
"He is right", the bartender said suddenly while he cleaned a glass, "It is going to rain. I live here my entire live, I know the weather."  
  
Ron sighed resigned. "Then I'm looking forward to the day we will go to Monaco", he said and emptied his beer.  
  
They sat and drank fake quite a while. Harry watched the sun set outside the hotel, the beach looked smoky dull and foggy. Harry emptied his fourth glass of beer when they ordered a round of shots for everyone. The bartender lined up twelve shot glasses and filled them with some clear liquor with a French name. They toasted and emptied the glasses quickly, Harry shivered a little.  
  
"Well, we better get going", Seamus said and clapped his hand on the counter.  
  
The others agreed. Talking quietly, the group took the stairs to the fifth floor and split up into their rooms. Harry said goodnight to Ron, but hesitated before he entered his room. Ginny sat on the bed and read a book.  
  
"Where have you been?", she asked without looking up.  
  
"I've been downstairs at the bar with the others", Harry said and took off his shoes and started to undress. "And you?"  
  
"I was at the pool with the girls", Ginny answered and finally looked up. Harry pulled on his sweatpants and knitted socks and was about to get to bed, when she put her book away. "Look. I don't think I want you to sleep here tonight. I love you, but I'm just mad. I need you to leave."  
  
It felt like Harry had been punched in the gut. He froze completely, his mind went blank. Harry felt confused and angry and sad. "Why? What's going on?"  
  
"Harry, please. Just- go", Ginny said.  
  
Harry could see the sparkle of tears in her eyes and he finally nodded. Swallowing thickly, he grabbed his pillow, blanket, wand and iPod and slammed the door behind himself. Standing in the dimly lit hallway all by himself, Harry suddenly realized he didn't even know where to go. He couldn't stay with Ron and Hermione or Dean and Seamus or Luna and Neville, because they were all couples and he didn't want to invade their privacy. Harry leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes. He felt numb and familiarly helpless. A thought crossed his mind - a thought he wished wasn't his only option.  
  
"Hey...", Malfoy said surprised as he opened the door. He eyed Harry from head to toe, sighed and opened the door wider to let him in. "What's up?"  
  
Harry stepped into the room he just now realized was entirely dark. The curtains were drawn and all that was visible were the mere silhouettes of furniture. Malfoy switched on the small light on his bedside table and sat down with Harry on the sofa. Harry told Malfoy why he was here and Malfoy offered him he could sleep here.  
  
"She already started the day in a bad mood. I'm sure she'll get a grip tomorrow", Harry said rather to himself than to Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy wore the black T-shirt he had worn under his black shirt earlier and the scratch marks on his neck were even more visible. Harry wondered whether he could ask Malfoy about it or not. He figured it would be best not to ask. Malfoy got up and brought back a bottle of wine.  
  
"Just a glass", he said as he unscrewed it and poured two glasses.  
  
Harry smiled thankfully and toasted. He couldn't help his mind wandering off to Ginny three rooms over. She had sent him to sleep on the sofa before, but she had never done it like that, not when he had no sofa to sleep on. They sat in silence and drank their wine. Quite frankly, Harry preferred the silence just then.  
  
"Stop thinking about it", Malfoy said suddenly as if he had read Harry's mind, "You should get some sleep."  
  
Harry watched Malfoy get up and walk over to his bed. Sighing, Harry arranged his pillow to be in a comfortable position and lay down on the sofa. Malfoy switched off the light and Harry heard him crawl under the covers. Even though Harry knew he should feel tired and exhausted, he couldn't get himself to fall asleep. He turned and shifted, but no matter how he was lying, he couldn't find rest.  
  
"Potter!", Malfoy said annoyed, "Could you please stop that?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, but stopped moving. Pressing silence filled the room once again. Harry wanted to say something, he felt like he had to say something. He opened his mouth and nothing but hot air came out. Harry didn't know what to say. And then, all of a sudden, Malfoy started to say just the right things.  
  
"I love the smell of coffee. Hate the taste, love the smell. I listened to this Elvis Presley on repeat when you gave me your music-thingy", he said and Harry had to smile. "The scratches on my neck I gave myself. Astroia and I broke up about three weeks into her pregnancy. I hate it that you bite your lip when you're nervous. I love the French, but I love the British more. And I actually kind of enjoy spending time with you."  
  
Harry felt tears coming to his eyes. He didn't want to be the guy that cried in the dark while he slept on his enemy's sofa, who just poured his heart out to him. Harry had so many more things to add to his list. He didn't know what he should say, but he knew what he wanted to say.  
  
"Thanks", Harry said quietly and cleared his throat, "Really. Thanks." Harry thought he might have even heard Malfoy chuckle a little. Harry closed his eyes and felt a tear trying to escape. "What's your favorite song?"  
  
"I'm not one for sappy songs, but I have to admit I really enjoyed " _Love me tender_ ". His voice is so deep and calm and it gives me chills", Malfoy said and now the tear finally rolled down and landed on Harry's pillow. "But I also love the " _Jailhouse Rock_ " you played me earlier. It's so different from what I'm used to and his voice is so raspy and cool."  
  
Harry smiled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I know, right?", he said, trying to make his voice sound as steady as possible, but Malfoy didn't fall for it.  
  
"What's going on over there?", he asked and Harry could hear him sit up.  
  
The sudden concern in Malfoy's voice made Harry feel feverish. A thousand things were rushing through Harry's mind. Why was Malfoy scratching himself? What was going on with Ginny? Why did Malfoy and Astoria break up? Why didn't Ginny want him there? Why did Malfoy say these things? Where was this coming from? What was Ginny doing? Why Elvis? What would Ron say?  
  
"Potter?" Malfoy's voice pulled Harry out of his thoughts. The low golden light Malfoy switched on again washed away the grey darkness. Harry quickly wiped away his tears and sat up as well. He looked over to Malfoy, who looked so uncomfortably handsome in his skintight T-shirt and his hair all ruffled. "Talk."  
  
Harry flinched a little. He was the one that had told Malfoy they had to talk. So he had to talk. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Depends", Malfoy answered shortly.  
  
"What did you do?", Harry asked and lifted his hand up to his own neck. He needed to know what had happened and why Malfoy would do something like that to himself.  
  
"Potter-", Malfoy started, but he fell silent when he saw the pleading look in Harry's eyes. Malfoy switched off the light again and they sat in complete darkness, several feet apart. "When I want to feel something, I make myself feel something. Pain keeps me going. I like it." Harry furrowed his brow. Malfoy liked it? What was that supposed to mean? "Earlier, I got into an argument with Blaise and I got angry and I ripped open my shirt and all I could think about doing was doing something. To myself."  
  
"So you put your hands to your neck and dug your nails into your skin and scratched from your chin down to your collarbones?", Harry finished quietly.  
  
"I told you I'm broken", Malfoy said without answering directly.  
  
Harry smiled sadly. "And I told you we're all a little broken."  
  
He heard that Malfoy let out a shaky breath and lay back down. Harry did the same. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, held it, and let it out. This was all too much for him. Even though he felt overwhelmed and confused, Harry thought it would be a little unfair for Malfoy to tell him all of this and not return the favor. So he took a deep breath, didn't think too long and just started to talk.  
  
"I just got a bigger cubicle at the Ministy. It seems like not a big deal but I'm really excited about it. I use working out as a coping mechanism since we have discovered that sex and alcohol wasn't the best method. I don't have any relatives, but I have a family and I love them to death. There are times when I wish I could go back to Hogwarts and do it all over. I sometimes miss getting into fights." As Harry said that, he realized it got really dark really fast.  
  
Malfoy didn't reply for quite a long time. Harry lay as still as possible and fidgedet with the strap of his sweatpants. He bit his lip nervously and remembered that Malfoy hated it, but he didn't stop. Harry tasted blood on his tongue and released his lip from between his teeth. Malfoy still hasn't said anything. Harry was starting to get afraid he fell asleep.  
  
"Hey, are you there?", he asked carefully.  
  
"Yeah, I am. It's just a lot to take in," Malfoy answered quietly and Harry nodded. "So a bigger cubicle, huh?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Yeah, it's really great. I got a lot of pictures in there and Ron used to bring over pastries", Harry said. He was glad this was the one point Malfoy focused on.  
  
Suddenly, Harry snapped up and so did Malfoy. They heard rain pelting heavily against the window. Harry couldn't believe it. The weather forecast didn't say anything about it, how could Malfoy be right about this?  
  
"Told you so", Malfoy said and Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
He sunk back into his pillow and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the rain. Just before Harry was about to fall asleep, he heard Malfoy mumble: "Fuck you, Potter."  
  
And Harry smiled and whispered back: "Fuck you too, Malfoy."


	6. When it is much more fun with two

Harry lay awake half the night. He couldn't wrap his head around the things going on inside his heart. He felt confused and frustrated, but he didn't know why and that made him even more frustrated. Malfoy was already gone when Harry was getting up as soon as the sun poured inside the room. He needed to get some air. Ginny didn't wake when he entered their room. He wrote her a note saying he was going for a run, but he loved her and he drew a little heart. Grabbing his jogging shoes, Harry left the room and went all the way downstairs. He put on the shoes in the lobby and left the hotel, jogging towards the beach. The first rays of the sun were cool and bracing to Harry's eyes. The morning was especially windy today, but Harry enjoyed the air ruffling through his hair. It smelled like rain and the dark clouds above him showed Harry that Malfoy and the bartender have been right - it was going to rain today.   
  
"Hey!" Harry had been so sunken in the calm and breathless world around him, he had bumped into Malfoy, who seemed to be just as surprised.   
  
"Hi", Harry said a bit too loud, "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Just getting back from a jog. What about you?" Malfoy looked up and down Harry and didn't need an answer. "Right. See you at breakfast, then." And he jogged away without saying another word.   
  
But Harry didn't see him at breakfast. He also didn't see him on their way back upstairs, not when they were heading down to the pool and not when they were ordering lunch. Malfoy seemed to have vanished from the face of the earth. Something about this was very uncomfortable and nerve wrecking. Harry didn't dare asking Astoria or Malfoy's friends about it, because he didn't want to risk another encounter like the one two mornings ago. Hermione had noticed Harry's unnaturally jittery behavior when Ron and Ginny were in the pool with the others just after lunch. Ginny had calmed down and, as predicted, pretended nothing had happened. Harry was fine with it, he didn't want to start another argument. Hermione and Harry stayed on the loungers to read a book.   
  
"What's going on?", Hermione asked and closed her book. She took off her big sunglasses to reveal a worried expression. "You're being weird."   
  
"I stayed at Malfoy's last night", Harry said, closed his own book and sat up to look at Hermione.   
  
She jerked up, too. "What do you mean you stayed at Malfoy's? You slept in his room?"  
  
"Yeah... and we talked and it was really nice, but now he's gone. I haven't seen him since running into him when I was jogging and I won't be stupid enough to ask anyone about him", Harry said and looked around again, "He just vanished."   
  
Hermione leaned forward. "Why do you care about it anyways? Be glad he's not here to bother you."   
  
"That's just the thing", Harry said while he scratched the back of his hand, "He's somehow not bothering me at all. I mean yesterday, we had a really nice conversation. I mean sure, he's a doucheface and he can really get on my balls, but it's fine."   
  
Hermione sighed. "Harry, are you sure you want to get into this? Malfoy seems like a mess."   
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I don't even really know him yet, but I think I want to. He even said he liked spending time with me."   
  
Hermione furrowed her brow so hard her forehead got deep wrinkles. She seemed to be thinking about what Malfoy's motive for vanishing like that could be. Harry, for one, didn't have the slightest of ideas. "Why don't you go look for him, then?"   
  
Harry almost spat out his drink. "Look for him? Are you mental? If he vanishes after the talk we had, I most certainly won't go looking for him. He'll kill me right the second he sees me!"   
  
Hermione shook her head. She leaned forward again so Harry can hear her as she lowered her voice. "He won't. Why would he say he likes spending time with you? He never was one to say things he didn't mean just to make other people feel better. He meant it. So if that's true, then maybe you're the only person who can get him down here." Hermione looked at Harry with big, sincere eyes and nodded encouraging.   
  
Harry couldn't move. His head shouted at him not to bloody do it, not to go upstairs! But Harry's heart - his heart said he should do it, that nothing bad would happen. And Harry didn't know who to listen to - head or heart. Hermione's lips twitched into a smile and as if she knew what Harry was thinking about, she took his hand and pulled him to his feet. Harry was so sunken in his thoughts, he didn't even notice his feet carrying him to the lift, along the hallway. Before he knew it, he stood in front of Malfoy's door. Harry couldn't raise his arm to knock. What was he even doing here? He was going crazy. Why did he want to die? Without stopping it, his heart drowned out his thoughts and he knocked, a little too hard.   
  
"Goyle, you bloody idiot, I told you to-", Malfoy shouted from inside his room, but fell silent as soon as he had opened the door. Harry waved awkwardly. "What are you doing here?   
  
Harry's mind went blank. He had had the whole way up here to think about that, yet he still had absolutely no idea what he was doing here. He should be downstairs by the pool with his friends and fiancee. Instead, he stood in the door of his (ex-) nemesis, not knowing what to say or to think.    
  
"I- uh...", Harry stammered, "We're all down by the pool and I haven't seen you all day, so..."   
  
"So you were worried?", Malfoy finished Harry's sentence questioning.   
  
Harry bit his lip nervously. Was he worried? "I guess...", he answered quietly, "I just wondered where you were and if you're okay, you know? Because of last night and whatnot."   
  
Malfoy chuckled a little. Harry looked him up and down, because there seemed to be a certain sleepiness in Malfoy's eyes. His clothes, however, looked like he had been with people the whole time. Harry found he looked pretty neat for a guy spending his day in his hotel room. Had Malfoy been about to come downstairs? Or had he actually been out with someone else? Harry didn't know why this thought bothered him so much.   
  
"I'm alright, Potter", Malfoy said. Harry blinked, waiting for Malfoy to say something else, but he didn't.   
  
Malfoy smiled a little, but Harry was in the mood to scream. His head was shouting at him not to take a step forward. He should run away, far away, where Malfoy couldn't find him. "Don't listen!", Harry's heart said. Harry could have shouted right at the spot out of nowhere. His thoughts were so torn, he felt like he was going to faint.   
  
"Do you want to come down to the pool?", Harry asked finally, trying not to let his thought get revealed. Suddenly, he couldn't stop talking. "We just had lunch, but I can join you of you want to eat something. Or we can just sit with Hermione and read? My cocktail is waiting downstairs. I can't believe you were right about the rain. Your friends are downstairs, too, I mean everyone is and-"   
  
Harry was shut up by Malfoy surprisingly pressing his lips against Harry's. It was very brief and very awkward. Malfoy broke away before Harry's brain could comprehend what had just happened.   
  
"Shit, I'm sorry", Malfoy hissed, "It's-"   
  
But this time it was Harry who broke him off. "Shut up for a second and-", Harry said and pushed Malfoy backwards into his room. He slammed the door shut behind themselves. "Let me just see something."   
  
Harry didn't know what came over him, but he moved closer and put his hands on Malfoy's scratched neck. He and Malfoy locked eyes for a short moment before Harry closed them and put his lips against Malfoy's. And just like that he lost his head. Adrenaline rushed through Harry's entire body as he traced his thumb over the scratches on Malfoy's neck. Their lips were intertwined and Harry could feel Malfoy's tongue carefully sliding along his upper lip. It was nothing like Harry had ever done before, but it felt so good and forbidden. Harry widened his eyes suddenly and stepped away, shocked by his own actions. What was he doing?   
  
"Oh my God. Oh my God!", Harry said and put his hands to his head. He started pacing the room.   
  
"What? Wasn't it good?", Malfoy asked.   
  
Harry turned to look at him and every muscle in his body ached. "Yes, it was, but that's not good! It's horrible!"   
  
Malfoy furrowed his brow. He didn't seem to realize that marrying Ginny was actually a big deal for Harry and that he shouldn't - under any circumstances - kiss someone else. Harry kept repeating the same three words "oh my God" over and over again and walked in circles around Malfoy's sofa, until he stopped him and pushed him down into the cushions.   
  
"Potter, sit. You're making me dizzy walking around like that. You have to fucking relax", Malfoy said and sat down on the small table in front of Harry.   
  
"Relax? How the hell am I supposed to relax? What if Ginny finds out?", Harry asked hysterically.   
  
"She will only find out of you tell her", Malfoy said, "Are you going to tell her?"   
  
Harry bit his lip. "I can't lie to my fiancee."   
  
"You're not supposed to. Just don't tell her. Lying is completely different from keeping a secret."   
  
"Malfoy. I also can't keep secrets from my fiancee", Harry was a little surprised he even had to say that.   
  
"Oh come on, Potter. You can't even keep a secret between friends?"   
  
Harry softened at the sound of this word coming from Malfoy's lips. Malfoy considered them as friends? The thought of this flattered Harry and made him smile. He had worked so hard to break Malfoy's shell and now he finally managed it - he finally got through.   
  
"I guess I can keep one secret between friends", Harry said and shrugged a little.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"Besides, it- wait, did you just thank me?", Harry asked grinning Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Besides, it was pretty fun, so there's no harm in any of it. It's not like we're tying to kill each other, so..."   
  
Malfoy grinned as if he understood exactly what Harry meant. When uncomfortable silence filled the room, Malfoy agreed to come down to the pool. Harry waited for him outside while he changed into his bathing suit. Leaning with his back against the wall, Harry sighed. He felt like throwing up. How could he have done this? How could he have get so carried away? There was no excuse for what had just happened, but he saw no point in telling Ginny if he never wanted it to be repeated ever again. Malfoy and Harry acted way more distant than before, they didn't even share the lift downstairs.   
  
"So, I see you found him?", Hermione said when Harry sat back down on his lounger and Ginny crawled into his arms.   
  
"I did", he said. He would have wanted to tell Hermione, but he couldn't, not when Ginny was right there. "He was in his room."   
  
Harry pretended to know less than he actually did. No matter how much he loved Ginny (and that was very much), he still found there had been something exciting about the kiss earlier. He didn't want to think about it, because it hurt him to know that this meaningless little encounter could destroy Ginny. Harry tried to shake off the thought of Malfoy's lips against his, the feeling of his neck beneath Harry's palms, but somehow it always found its way back into Harry's head. He needed to cool down, so he pulled off his T-shirt, took Ginny by the hand and jumped into the pool with her. She laughed so heartily, Harry almost forgot about everything else. She was the one that mattered to him and she was the one he wanted to be with. Ginny swam close to Harry, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Harry grabbed her waist and she put her legs around his. Under water, Harry could feel himself getting hard.   
  
"You are so incredibly hot", Harry whispered into Ginny's ear. His concerns about Malfoy have vanished right as soon as he realized his prick hadn't paid any attention to him, but to Ginny.   
  
"Let's go upstairs", Ginny whispered back, a mischievous smile on her lips. She must have felt his bulge.   
  
Harry kissed her once again, tried to concentrate on his erection going down. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him after her. Grinning, they grabbed their towels and left for the lift. Harry threw back one last look and his eyes fell on Malfoy in the water with his son, looking after Harry and Ginny with a resentful look. Ginny pulled Harry into the lift and as soon as the doors closed, he pinned her against the wall, kissing her hard. Harry felt her breasts against his chest and got hard again. Upstairs, Harry threw Ginny backwards onto the bed, untying her bikini with his teeth. Ginny pulled down his trunks and grabbed his prick. Harry flinched a little as her hands were cold, but soft. He propped himself up on top of her and caressed her nipples with his lips. Listening to the sound of her soft moan, sensation swept over him as she started moving her hand up and down.   
  
"Oh Merlin!", Harry said exasperated, "Oh, Ginny, stop."   
  
She stopped. Harry kissed her, then worked his way farther down her body. He spread her legs to find the most beautiful thing hidden. Harry stuck out his tongue and felt the tasty juice. Harry did what he did best, until Ginny shivered and he felt goosebumps running across her leg. She smiled when he came back up. He knew he had to wash his mouth before he was allowed to kiss her again, so he grabbed a bottle of water and drank as much as he could. Harry leaned down to kiss her as he gently slid inside of her. Their sex has always been sweet and gentle, everything went straight as planned and there were no surprises. Harry knew exactly what to do with his hips and so did Ginny. It always took them the same amount of time - about three minutes. At home, they would play a song Ginny liked and at the end of the song they would both be done and already on the way to the shower. They had to shower afterwards, because Ginny didn't like the smell. Much to Harry's dislike, they couldn't take a shower because "what would be sanitary about that?".   
  
So about five minutes later, they were back by the pool with the others. Malfoy was still there, not paying any attention to Harry and Ginny. Ron and Hermione were in the water, playing with one of the other children. Harry felt satisfied, but horrible. He had gotten so far with Malfoy and now it all seemed to be gone. Even more horrible was the inexpressible guilt Harry felt towards both Ginny and Malfoy. He remembered that he had had the feeling before, after the first talk with Malfoy. He had decided not to tell Ginny then and he decided not to tell her now. A kiss was just a kiss and as much as Harry had enjoyed it, he didn't have the intention of repeating it.   
  
The mixture of the sound of the rain and the conversation of the others made Harry feel all tingly. There was a certain gloom in the air when the group got back upstairs. They were basically trapped in this hotel, but no one seemed to care. The rain outside had intensified and all they could hope was that it would stop come tomorrow. A thick curtain of rain hung in front of the big windows and the air was foggy. When Harry looked outside the window, he saw some people out on the street. At first, he wondered why they were so stupid to stand in the morning rain, but then he saw them dancing and felt excited.   
  
"Hey, get out!", Harry shouted as he ran around the circle of a hallway and knocked on everyone's doors, "Let's go!"   
  
Everyone Harry had knocked on, came out of their rooms and watched Harry with questioning looks. Harry told them he would explain as soon as everyone was there. Malfoy looked annoyed and confused and leaned with his shoulder against the doorframe, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Harry told the group what the people outside were doing and everyone immediately got as excited as he was. They couldn't have made their way to the staircases faster. Harry's eyes, however, fell on Malfoy, who didn't move a limb. Harry gave Ginny a kiss and told her to go downstairs, he had to get something. Little did she know that "something" was actually "someone".   
  
"You're not coming?", Harry asked when he strolled towards Malfoy.   
  
"What for?", Malfoy asked and shrugged, "You got everyone down there you want."   
  
Harry furrowed his brow. "That's not true. I want you down there as well."   
  
"Yeah, right. That's why you went to have sex with her just after we kissed", Malfoy scoffed. Harry didn't answer. How did Malfoy know? "Come on, Potter. Five minutes? That's shameful."   
  
"Shut up, Malfoy, no it's not", Harry said suddenly very annoyed.   
  
"What, she can't do better?", Malfoy asked mockingly. He obviously tried to provoke Harry, but it worked.   
  
"Shut up. When was the last time you had sex, huh? Fifteen and a half months ago?"   
  
Harry knew as soon as he had said it, that he shouldn't have. Malfoy narrowed his eyes and Harry saw him clenching his jaw. Harry nervously bit his lip in an attempt to hold back any more nasty comments. Malfoy took a step backwards, slid with his shoulder off the doorframe and slammed the door shut. Harry blinked and sighed.   
  
"Fuck", he whispered to himself and knocked. Malfoy told him to go and leave him alone. "Malfoy, come on. Let's just go downstairs. You predicted the rain, it would be wrong not to have you with us when we're dancing in the rain."   
  
"I didn't predict the rain, shithead, the weather did. And now leave me alone. Go to your fucking friends or wherever, but just go", Malfoy shouted from the other side of the door.   
  
Harry didn't know why he didn't just go. He should love to leave. He should thank Malfoy for not wanting him here. But somehow, Harry felt guilt again. He knocked again, now more gentle.   
  
"Malfoy. I want you to be in the rain with me", Harry said softly and leaned with his forehead against the door, "I really do."   
  
"What about your fiancee?", Malfoy asked now more gentle, too.   
  
"I don't know", Harry said. He wasn't sure if they were still talking about being in the rain, "But I know that I'd really like to have you in the rain, too. She just doesn't have to know."   
  
Malfoy opened the door and Harry fell almost face forward towards him. "You don't have to say this just because I'm cranky. I know you're the perfect moralist, you wouldn't do this."   
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Shut up, cranky pants and just come. It's my decision and I made it. Why enjoy the unpredicted rain with one person, when it is much more fun with two?"   
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes and Harry bit his lip, waiting for an answer. A big grin spread across his lips, when Malfoy finally nodded his head. Together, they went downstairs, where the others were already dancing on the street. They looked like they just got out of the pool- hair and clothes soaked. Hermione reached out her hands for Malfoy and Harry. Malfoy was seemingly confused, but when Hermione grabbed his hand and Harry's, he smiled. He took Harry's hand and it felt a little like Harry was electrocuted. They danced in circles and Hermione laughed. They broke apart because Ron stole Hermione away. Harry saw Ginny's flaming red hair somewhere between a lot of people and a thick coat of fog. Then, Luna's silver hair appeared and Harry smiled as he saw Ginny and Luna were dancing together. He suddenly realized he and Malfoy were still holding hands and let go quickly.   
  
Someone from the hotel must have realized what was going on outside, because the speakers on the terrace blasted music. Harry was so happy he would have loved to shoot colourful sparks with his wand into the air. Not everyone can say that they have managed to survive a war and go on a vacation five years later with the same people he had fought and still hold hands. Harry looked at Malfoy and grinned.   
  
"Wanna dance?", he asked.   
  
"I don't dance", Malfoy answered stubbornly and turned away to watch the others.   
  
Harry sighed and walked away. When he was sure no one was able to see him, he cast a quick drying spell and went into the lobby. "Hi. You are playing music for us outside and I was wondering if you could possibly play " _Jailhouse Rock_ " by Elvis Presley?", he asked the receptionist.   
  
"Sure, I will pass it on", she said with a friendly smile.   
  
Harry joined the others again and stepped next to Malfoy, who asked where he had been. Harry just shrugged and grinned knowingly. Not a minute later, Malfoy snapped around to look at Harry with big eyes. The receptionist had held her promise and they played one of Malfoy's and Harry's favorite songs by The King. Malfoy shook his head when Harry started to dance, but he smiled.   
  
"You're a jerk", he said, "I'm not going to dance."   
  
Mere seconds later, Malfoy gave in and danced. Harry's white T-shit was sticking to his chest, complementing his well-toned body. Ginny came dancing over and grabbed Harry by the hand, dragging him in the middle of the crowd. More and more strangers joined them until the whole street was filled with people dancing in the rain. It was really warm, the water on their skin seemed refreshing. Harry danced with his friends until his breath ran out. Soon, they were all back inside, dripping wet. Harry and Ginny made their way back to their room while some of the others went down to the pool again. Harry felt this aching pain in his chest, but he had elected to ignore it - for everyone's sake. He took a warm shower and got dressed. Together with Ron and Hermione, they went downstairs to the bar and waited for the rest to come.   
  
"I can't believe it's been almost a week", Ginny said over drinks. The others agreed. To Harry it felt like not long enough.   
  
"Everything here just seems so easy", Ron said. Harry nodded, but secretly thought that things were not easy at all.   
  
Finally, an hour later, the last couple of people arrived. Since it was still raining outside, they all thought it would be best to stay at the hotel for dinner. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other, Ron and Hermione next to them and Malfoy sat almost exactly across from Harry. Harry tried to avoid eye contact, but sometimes it just seemed impossible. Malfoy's face was so- Harry couldn't even describe it. This man was so mysterious to Harry. He knew Malfoy for seven years and never _really_ knew him. Even now, Harry had almost no idea what was going on in Malfoy's life. He knew a little more, but not about the things that really mattered.   
  
It seemed as though a lot of other people have had the same idea as the students of Hogwarts. The dining room was even more crowded than usual, and more noisy. Harry couldn't even understand what Seamus at the other end of the table said. The waitresses seemed a little overwhelmed, for the same one came to their table twice and asked for their orders. Harry stuck, as usual, to the non-French cuisine. Today he even dared to order a pizza. Ron was feeling pretty Italian, too, he ordered spaghetti with pesto. Ginny, Hermione and Neville stuck to the French food, so did Malfoy. Harry pulled a face when Malfoy's _Langue de boeuf_ (beef tongue) arrived.   
  
"Oh my God, Malfoy!", Ron said loudly when he ate the first bite.   
  
"Malfoy, you're making me not want to eat my food", Harry said and gagged.   
  
"What? Oh come on, you wankers. This meat is melting on my tongue", Malfoy said, cut off a piece and reached his fork across the table. "Wanna try?"   
  
"Get that thing away from me!" Harry said and Malfoy laughed loudly.   
  
Ginny hissed at Harry, telling him to quiet down. Harry groaned and ate his pizza in silence. Every now and then, a shiver ran down his spine when he thought about what Malfoy was eating. Harry thought at least now he wasn't in the slightest way tempted to get close to Malfoy.   
  
Dinner was over way too fast. It seemed as though the whole day of swimming had made most of the group very tired, because by ten o'clock there were only a few people left downstairs. Ginny had wanted to go to bed right after dinner, so Harry stayed with Ron and Hermione. They, however, went back upstairs pretty early too, and when Ron wiggled his eyebrows, Harry knew why. Harry felt like the day had been way too short, but not in the least uneventful. The remaining people in the bar drank quite a lot. Seamus had stayed, so have Goyle and Blaise, who seemed to be there to keep an eye on Malfoy. When Seamus was drunk enough, he dragged himself upstairs to bed. Harry awkwardly drank his tequila. Malfoy across the table emptied his own glass and turned to his friends. While Malfoy was whispering something, Harry watched their faces go blank and they nodded. They threw back their glasses, shot a glare at Harry and left.   
  
"Well, they're obedient", Harry said laughing.   
  
Malfoy shrugged. He ordered two more tequilas and Harry knew what he was up to. There was no way he would get involved with Malfoy ever again - especially not in the middle of the hotel restaurant. Looking around, Harry found that there were (apart from the staff) only five more people there. They all seemed too involved in their own conversations as to oay any attention to two strange men sitting across from each other. Still, Harry remembered a beef tongue in Malfoy's mouth and felt grossed out. They toasted, licked salt from the back of their hands and drank the shot of tequila. Biting in the lime, Harry watched Malfoy pull a face and grinned. There was something in Malfoy's eyes that made Harry feel all confused and disoriented. Harry leaned halfway across the table towards Malfoy, who swallowed visibly.   
  
"I'm not going to fall for this. Don't forget that I'm getting married soon", Harry said with a slight grin. He licked his lips a little, trying to tease Malfoy.   
  
The Slytherin mirrored Harry's position. Their faces almost met across the table. "I know. We're just having a drink", Malfoy whispered and Harry could feel his breath on his lips.   
  
Sitting back down, Harry damned himself. He was getting himself deeper and deeper into this mess, but he somehow didn't want to stop. What was it about Malfoy that was so intriguing? Was it his anger issues? Or his dangerous voice? His elegant looks? Or his mysterious and dark nature? Maybe even the fact that he was someone else. Harry didn't know, but whatever it was, it made him loose his senses. He knew he should feel terrible, but whenever he was with Malfoy, he just forgot about that and focused only on how good he was feeling. It seemed crazy to him that this was with Malfoy of all people. Still, there was nothing happening...   
  
Yet.


	7. burgers and a shit ton of alcohol

"Harry! Harry, wake up!"  
  
When Harry opened his eyes, he found Ginny leaning over him. She was fully dressed and in the middle of making her hair. Harry turned his head to look at the clock and jumped up. He overslept! They were going to leave in about ten minutes. Harry ran straight to the bathroom to take a cold shower to wake himself up. Ginny stood in front of the mirror and whipped her wand around her head, trying to get her hair into a bun. When Harry came back out of the quick shower, Ginny watched him get dressed with a smug look. Harry rolled his eyes and laughed.  
  
"Keep it in your pants, woman", he said and Ginny laughed too.  
  
Harry was glad to see that he wasn't the last one arriving - Goyle was five minutes late. Harry and Ginny quickly teamed up with Ron and Hermione on their way out to the bus. The sun was shining brightly today. Yesterday's rain seemed to have cleaned the city completely. Even though it was only ten in the morning, it was pretty hot already. Harry already regretted not wearing short trousers. They would have to drive an hour to Monaco, but Harry didn't mind. He had his friends by his side and that was all he needed. If only he wasn't so hungry...  
  
"You don't have anything to eat with you?", Harry asked Ginny, but she shook her head. "Ron?"  
  
"Sorry, mate. I barely had anything myself, Hermione woke me up too late", Ron said and threw his girlfriend an annoyed look.  
  
"Potter!", Malfoy called across the aisle. Harry and Ron turned around to find Malfoy handing them two chocolate bars. "All I got are these. Goyle and I raided the... thing."  
  
Harry smiled. So that was why Goyle was late - they were busy emptying the snack machine. Ron and Harry took the bars thankfully. Harry almost moaned when he took the first bite, it felt so good to eat something when you were that hungry. Today, it was Terry Boot driving.  
  
"When we get to Monaco we definitely have to go get a burger before we do anything else", Harry said to Ron.  
  
"Sure we do, I don't think I would be able to enjoy anything without food in my stomach", Ron agreed with an enthusiastic nod.  
  
Harry laughed. He didn't know he needed it, but ten minutes into the ride, he fell asleep. As if it wasn't enough that he missed everything going on around him, the dream he had was horrible. Ginny and Malfoy were drowning and Harry could see a shark in the distance. Ron and Hermione and everyone else acted as though they couldn't see it and were talking to each other. Harry had no other option than to jump into the water and save one of them, but he didn't know in which direction to swim. Before he could make up his mind, they drove over a hole in the street and he woke up.  
  
"Are you okay, honey?", Ginny asked and put her hand on his arm.  
  
Harry nodded and smiled a little, keeping his eye on the big engagement ring on her finger. He wouldn't have given her this ring and this promise if it wasn't forever. He would save her from a shark, there was no doubt.  
  
"Potter, Weasley!", Malfoy whispered as loudly as whispering was possible. Harry and Ron turned around again to look at him. "I heard about your burger plans and I was wondering if Theo and I could tag along."  
  
And then there was this asshole... Harry would like to save him from a shark, too. Harry and Ron looked at each other and nodded. Malfoy smiled a smile that went right through Harry. It was so pure and getting more and more familiar. Harry smiled back and turned around again. Malfoy didn't talk to either of them for the rest of the ride. Harry and Ron had a few conversations with their friends sitting close to them about every possible subject, but nothing worth mentioning. Ginny mostly talked to Hermione or Luna. They reached Monaco faster than Harry had expected. The traffic immediately got worse and they were quickly stuck. Terry cursed so loud Harry could hear it at the back of the bus. He decided to get up and see what was up at the front.  
  
"What's going on?", Harry asked and leaned slightly over Terry's shoulder.  
  
"Some bloody idiot got into an accident and now the whole street is jammed", Terry said with a groan.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Wizards have it so much easier. This could never happen on brooms."  
  
"Exactly", Justin said, "Stupid Muggles and their stupid transportation."  
  
Harry chuckled a little. He had never known how stupid the Muggle-life really was until he had gotten to know the wizarding life. Everything was so much easier with magic. Still, it was a nice change for Harry and everyone else here to get away from the whole magic and try to live as Muggle-ish as possible (at least in public). Suddenly, Harry stumbled forward and everyone else hit their heads against the seats in front of them.  
  
"What the bloody hell? Did we just get hit?", Terry exclaimed.  
  
The Slytherins in the back row looked out of the window and nodded, not five seconds later, a man stood at the door of the bus. Terry opened the door and stepped out. Watching the two men discuss, Harry told everyone to stay calm. He joined Terry outside and asked what the problem was.  
  
"The problem is your fucking bus is in the way!", the stranger said and gestured wildly. The man was obviously a tourist himself, for he had no French accent whatsoever.  
  
"Sir, I would have to ask you to calm down. We are stuck here just as you are and I am sure you in your-" Harry looked at what car the man was driving and held back a grin. "-in your tiny Toyota won't be able to push us out of the way."  
  
The man groaned annoyed. "I don't care what you think. My kids are fed up with the car and we need to get to the city. Now. I assume you and your little boy-gang have all the time in the world."  
  
"Actually, we don't. We have three babies on board ourselves and we have been in this bus for over an hour. You can't imagine how stressful that can be. Especially when our girlfriends are extremely emotional today", Harry said, trying to sound as friendly as possible.  
  
"Whatever", the man said and turned away, "I want the damage paid."  
  
"What? No, dickhead, _you_ hit _us._ We are not going to pay for your stupid little car", Terry said.  
  
Harry put a calming hand on his shoulder and told him to get back on the bus, he would handle it. Terry did as he was told, but Harry guessed only because otherwise he would punch the man in the face. Harry turned back to the stranger and put on a forced smile.  
  
"Look", Harry said, "Why don't we just settle this right away. We were most certainly not going to pay for the damage you caused yourself. I'm sorry, but when you hit a bus, you can't possibly expect to get away without any damage or with our money."  
  
The man fell silent. Just as the man's children, Harry was fed up. Fed up with this stranger's shitty attitude. He was hungry and tired and so not in the mood for a discussion with - as Terry put it - such a dickhead. Since Harry didn't budge, the man groaned angrily and stomped away. Harry could see his wife gesturing wildly in the car, but he didn't care. The traffic was moving along and so was their bus. Ginny gave Harry a big kiss when he sat back down next to her. He rolled his eyes at her, but grinned. When they finally arrived in the heart of the city, the next trouble awaited them: finding a spot to park. Almost every parking lot was filled and if not, there wasn't enough space for a bus this size. After fifteen minutes of worthless driving around, Terry had had enough. He whipped out his wand and quickly cast a spell that led them to the next spot. And there it was - between a red car and a green van - a perfectly sized parking spot. Relieved that they finally arrived, the whole group jumped out of the bus and breathed in the early afternoon air.  
  
The city was beautiful. So many people were walking around and looking just as astounded as Harry did. He felt his stomach rumble and quickly held it before anyone could hear. Ron noticed and threw Harry a painful look. Some people pulled out their maps of the city to see where they should go first, a few very hateful ones had pitched the idea of visiting everything by foot so they wouldn't miss anything. Surprisingly, Malfoy wasn't one of them. Seamus, who had now repeatedly complained about his hurting feet, was the least excited person when he heard the first stop was a castle up on a hill.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me", Harry whispered and leaned towards Ron, who shook his head in shared disbelief.  
  
Malfoy came over to Harry and Ron, who were walking with their arms tightly wrapped around their stomachs. "How about we ditch this stupid-ass excursion? Le Palais du Prince? I'll do you one better: burgers and a shit ton of alcohol."  
  
Malfoy told them he knew the best place in Monaco to eat and gamble and get drunk in the middle of the day. Luckily, Ginny was enthusiastically walking ahead, talking to Astoria and Hermione, what meant they didn't find out about their plans. Harry was immediatley intrigued, but Ron wasn't sure if he could leave Hermione behind like that. Harry convinced him that Hermione was with their friends and Ron admitted she didn't look like she was having a bad time.  
  
"We're on vacation, for Heaven's sake", Ron said, "I'm coming."  
  
Harry laughed. "I don't think I even have to answer anymore."  
  
So Malfoy grabbed Theo's arm and pulled him away from the group. They hurried away without anyone noticing they were gone. Harry and Ron knew that if Hermione and Ginny would miss them, they would call their cellphones, so they weren't too worried. Besides, Malfoy and Nott were going too. Just as they reached the parking lot where their bus stood, they noticed neither of them had the keys. Malfoy groaned annoyed and said they wouldn't have any problems if they could just fly on their broomsticks. Harry, however, saw a bus driving by. He ran after it and, without knowing what they were doing, the three other guys followed him. A short sprint later, at the next bus stop, they got on board. Harry asked Malfoy to translate where they wanted to go and he would pay the driver.  
  
"What-", Nott was about to ask when they sat down.  
  
"Public transportation", Harry said with a grin, "Never seen one drive around London?"  
  
"Yeah, but they're usually... red", Theo said.  
  
Harry and Ron chuckled. They were both very familiar with the Muggle world. Harry, raised by Muggles himself, and Ron with a Muggle-born girlfriend. Malfoy sneered at the people around him until one person got up and walked over to them. Harry hoped she wasn't offended by the nasty look Malfoy threw her. The look quickly vanished, though, when she opened her mouth to whisper.  
  
"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?", the young woman asked. She was about seventeen, definitely not of age yet. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she wore a long, yellow dress. "I have your poster in my room."  
  
Harry smiled. He was always flattered to meet people who knew him, especially so many years later. "Yes, I am", he said and shook her hand, "And what's your name?"  
  
"Amanda, sir", the girl said and looked at her hand as if she never wanted to wash it again, "It is so nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise", Harry said.  
  
"And you", Amanda turned to Ron, "I know you too. You're great."  
  
Ron's cheeks reddened. It happened less that Ron was recognized than Harry, what made him appreciate it even more. Ron, too, shook her hand and smiled.  
  
"Oh Merlin, if I tell my sister, she's going to freak out. She's such a big fan of yours, I'm serious. She actually graduated from Hogwarts the year you got in", Amanda said to Harry with big eyes.  
  
"Oh really?" Harry said.  
  
They exchanged stories, but it seemed like Harry never knew who her sister actually was. Amanda said she would have gone to Hogwarts, too, but her parents then thought it was too dangerous with the war going on. Amanda was the youngest of three children, the sister Harry never knew was the oldest and the middle-child was a squib, so he went to a Muggle school. Malfoy and Nott seemed to get bored of the conversation pretty fast, but Harry enjoyed talking to Amanda.  
  
"It's almost embarrassing to ask, but could we take a picture? So I can show my sister?" Amanda finally asked just before her stop.  
  
Harry and Ron were glad to and Malfoy had the honor to take the picture with Amanda's cellphone. He didn't know how it was supposed to work at first, but he quickly caught on and handed her back the phone. Amanda thanked Harry for everything and hugged him and Ron and then left the bus. Waving until they were out of sight, the wizards drove off.  
  
"Well that was...", Malfoy said and raised judgmental eyebrows.  
  
"Oh come on, she was nice", Harry said.  
  
Their stop came five minutes later. Only Malfoy seemed to know where they were going, but Harry was immediately impressed. He had read about this part of the city in the traveling book Ginny had bought.  
  
"Welcome to Monte-Carlo", Malfoy announced and festively raised his arms, "Let's have a blast!"  
  
Harry and Ron laughed amused and followed Malfoy. The casino they were heading to looked amazing. While the rest of their group was looking at a castle of a prince, they were at a castle of a thousand princes. The building looked like a renaissance painting. Several blackjack tables and slot machines were very appealing. Handsome waiters and waitresses were walking around, bringing refreshments to their good-paying customers. Malfoy didn't stop in the atrium, he walked straight to the dining hall. Harry was immediately happy that he didn't wear shorts today.  
  
"Don't you think we have to make reservations first?", Harry asked as he pulled Malfoy close. The hall seemed pretty packed already and Harry doubted they would get in there looking like they did.  
  
Malfoy only gave him a smug grin and talked to a man in a noble suit waiting by the doors. Harry and Ron looked at each other with furrowed brows, but Nott seemed to know.  
  
"Monsieur Malfoy, of course", the man said and Harry's jaw dropped, "Suivez-moi."  
  
As though they were rooted, Harry and Ron couldn't get their feet to follow Malfoy. Not until Malfoy snapped his fingers and they snapped out of it. Harry didn't know what was going on, whether Malfoy had put a spell on the man or something else, but he figured he didn't want to know. To Harry's surprise, Malfoy didn't order the expected bottle of champagne, but four vodka sodas and told the man to "keep them coming". Harry picked the prime beef burger with chips and a side salad. It took quite a long time until the food came, what gave them more time to drink. Harry knew it was unwise to drink alcohol on four empty stomachs like theirs, but it was fun. The burgers were bigger than Harry had expected. He couldn't possibly hold back a satisfied moan when he tasted the first bite of his burger. The others, to Harry's surprise yet delight, did the same.  
  
"I can't believe we would be at a stupid castle right now", Ron said and shoved another bite of burger into his mouth.  
  
The others shook their heads and laughed. It seemed almost impossible to have more fun than they had right there in the casino, eating burgers and drinking vodka cocktails. Harry was proven wrong, however, when they got up (or barely could) and took their glasses to the actual casino. They turned some of their money into chips and joined two men at a blackjack table. The starting bid was 200€, so Harry quickly calculated how much that would be in pounds and then found he could sweat it.  
  
With Malfoy and Ron on either side behind him, Harry played and played. The other two men were French, so Harry didn't understand what they were saying, but whenever something interesting came up, Malfoy whispered translations in his ear. And then finally, Harry didn't even realize it was happening, he won. Ron hugged Harry tightly from the back as he collected the chips of the other two men. Malfoy and Nott cheered loudly. Harry gave each of them a few of his winning chips. Ron and Theo immediately hurried to a slot machine, while Harry and Malfoy ordered another drink.  
  
"How come you know this place?", Harry asked and heard his voice sounding weird.  
  
"My father used to come here. Not to gamble or to drink, only to meet French wizards and publicly... you know?", Malfoy answered and drank his vodka.  
  
Maybe it was Harry, but Malfoy didn't sound drunk at all. Harry guessed he had had quite a lot more practice. Ron, on the other hand, had close to none and so he and Nott were leaning over the machine, talking way too loud and way too slurry. Harry and Malfoy laughed as they watched their two friends being drunk idiots. Harry looked at Malfoy and smiled politely. There were little things to say yet. But as the hours passed and their cellphones still hadn't rung, they got more and more drunk. Ron and Theo were already wobbly on their feet and had their arms around each other for support. Harry and Malfoy, on the other hand, were quite steady still and enjoyed watching their friends.  
  
Harry ordered his fifth or sixth (he had lost count) vodka soda and slumped into the seat next to Malfoy. They finally got to talking. It was mostly nonsense, but at least it was something. The colourful lights of the one-armed bandit lit up Malfoy's face. Harry noticed there were little to no imperfections. His straight nose, his sharp cheekbones and pointy chin. All in all, Malfoy was very sharp and pointy, but not at all ugly. Harry fidgedet with a chip in his hand and then tried to stick it into the machine. Struggling, Malfoy took the chip out of Harry's hand and put it in.  
  
Another hour or so later (Harry didn't know how it got to this), he was talking to Malfoy about Ginny. Despite the heavy influence, Malfoy never once talked about Astoria or his son. Harry figured he must have a strict line that he wouldn't cross. They were walking around the casino, following Ron and Theo, who were now hanging arm in arm.  
  
"And the thing is", Harry heard himself babble, "I really enjoy having the sex with her, but it's just so..." Harry made a farting noise and gestured around, "you know?"  
  
Malfoy nodded. "I know. It can get really so fucking boring sometimes." Malfoy didn't sound any more sober than Harry himself.  
  
"And you know, it's so mundane and routinely. Just once I would like to, you know, not shower afterwards. Just lie there", Harry said.  
  
"You have to shower after? Oh Merlin, she's weird. Lying there, sweaty and out of breath is one of the best things ever."  
  
Harry found he somehow couldn't stop talking. "And just once I'd like to do it another way. Like... not just her lying there and we're done three minutes later. Just like... a little rough."  
  
It was weird, Malfoy didn't laugh or judge, he only nodded and agreed. Harry wondered if Slytherins perhaps didn't have problems like these. They were naturally more wild and ruthless people. Harry almost dropped his glass when the cellphone in his pocket was suddenly letting out an ear-splitting ring. Malfoy took Harry's glass while he, with great effort, fumbled in his pocket for his phone. Ron and Theo came over and Ron had a worried look on his face. Harry took a deep breath, concentrated on the sober part of his brain and picked up.  
  
"Hey", he said and hoped Hermione wouldn't know how drunk he actually was. Tumbling backwards, Harry was held by Malfoy.  
  
"Harry, where are you? We just finished our tours on the castle and you're missing! Where are Ron and Malfoy and Nott?", Hermione's shrill voice shouted.  
  
"Hermione, we're fine", Harry said, keeping the phone at a safety distance. Ron opened his mouth to say something, too, but Malfoy quickly clapped his hand in front of his mouth. "We're fine. We just got something to eat, that's all."  
  
Hermione didn't find this thing quite as funny as Harry. He told her they were on their way back now and they would meet the others down the hill of the castle. He also told Hermione not to worry because they were fine. Only when he hung up, he realized he had told her four times that they were fine. So they left the casino and, blinded by the piercing sunlight, made their way back to the bus stop.  
  
Malfoy laughed at Ron and Theo, who were stumbling into the bus. "Lightweights", he said.  
  
Harry snorted a laugh, too. Harry had discovered the joy in alcohol only after the war. He had ruefully tasted the occasional firewhisky, but after the war he had found something in it: an escape. Ron (with the help of Hermione) had developed to be the most responsible one of their male friends, which was why his tolerance was quite low. Harry knew Hermione would freak out if she saw Ron like this, so he had Theo secretly put a spell on Ron, that made his body process the alcohol fifty times faster than usual. By the end of the bus ride, Ron was still a little tipsy but mostly fine. They got out a stop earlier, so Ron could end the cleansing process by throwing up. And he did that three times. Theodore was surprisingly supportive and walked ahead with Ron.  
  
"I'm already looking forward to the trouble we're getting into", Malfoy said and rolled his eyes.  
  
Harry was not looking forward to that at all, but he had had fun at the casino and he wouldn't let Ginny or anyone else destroy that. They found the group waiting for them in the shadow of a tree. Ron was hugged by Hermione, but Harry could see he tried not to breathe into her direction. Astoria put her son into his stroller and she and Ginny walked towards Harry and Malfoy. Theo was already amongst the others.  
  
"What were you thinking? Leaving us like that!", Ginny said before they even reached the men.  
  
Malfoy tumbled a little to the side and Harry held him with his big arms. They both put on a grin as though it could cover up that they couldn't even stand straight. Harry became suddenly very aware that the sun was burning down on him. His tongue felt too big for his mouth and he found it best not to talk.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?", Astoria asked loudly, "Are you drunk???"  
  
Malfoy snickered. "What? Noooo!"  
  
It wasn't very convincing, but Harry appreciated the attempt. Ginny narrowed her eyes so much Harry asked himself if she could still see him. Astoria shook her head and looked very disappointed.  
  
"You guys have nerves!", Ginny said loudly.  
  
"That's right. Sneaking off to get drunk in the middle of the day! Are you crazy?", Astoria said.  
  
Harry looked between their heads and could see the rest of the group pretending they weren't listening. He snickered a little, stumbled, but quickly gathered himself again.  
  
"I don't know what your problem is", Malfoy said, "You told us to get along even though we didn't want to and now you made this mess!"  
  
"No, no, no. _You_ made this mess! We wanted you to get along, not lose your heads and be stupid!", Ginny said.  
  
"Oh my God, whatever", Harry said and her head snapped in his direction, "Whatever you wanted from us, we're getting along. We had so much fun earlier and I was starving! We never wanted to look at this stupid ugly castle, we wanted to have fun and we did."  
  
"You can't be mad at us that we didn't read the fine print on your stupid-ass contract of friendship or whatever", Malfoy said.  
  
Ginny and Astroia looked at each other. Harry knew the look on Ginny's face. This was the look she wore whenever she knew she was wrong and couldn't just walk away from it. Harry mirrored Malfoy and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Finally, the women budged under their self-assured stares.  
  
"Alright. But don't ever just walk away like that again", Ginny said.  
  
"And sober up", Astoria added with a raised index finger.  
  
Harry and Malfoy looked at each other and laughed mockingly. In this very moment, it didn't feel like they were Potter and Malfoy. It felt like they were two completely different people. Perhaps even Harry and Draco.  
  
"You good?", Ron whispered to them when they joined the group again.  
  
"Sure", Harry said and clapped Ron on the shoulder.  
  
Interestingly enough, the continuing trip was so much more fun. Ginny and Astoria were grunting repeatedly and folded their arms. Harry caught one or the other judgemental look, but enough people were celebrating Harry, Malfoy and Nott for their spontaneous party. Ron thanked Nott for sobering him up so quickly because he now got praised by Hermione. Harry was happy that their little trip brought Ron and Nott closer together and that this resulted in more inter-house connections. On their way to the _Musée Océanographique_ , the group stopped by a gyros stand. Harry and the other three weren't hungry (of course), but they did order a soda each.  
  
As they were strolling through the _Jardins de Saint Martins_ \- as Malfoy had called it - and drinking their sodas, Harry felt like nothing could sink his mood. He felt aloof and happy, like walking on clouds. The alcohol had gotten to his head and even though he knew every step he took was wobbly, he had Malfoy by his side. Malfoy, too, relied on Harry's strong muscular shoulder to hold him. Harry bit back a grin when Malfoy raised his cup to slurp at his striped straw. Seamus was a little mad with Harry and Ron because they didn't take him on their little "drinking escapade". Ron kept on a perfect poker face, not giving away that not quite an hour ago, he had been just as drunk.  
  
The garden was beautiful. Between the slim trees and many flowers, there was a breathtaking view across the sparkling Mediterranean Sea. Amazing, pretty fountains were scattered along the way. The group stopped in front of the memorial statue of Prince Albert I. to take a look. Harry would have like to walk to Ginny and take her hand, but when he wanted to take a step and leave Malfoy's side, Malfoy tipped and almost fell. Laughing hardly, Harry grabbed Malfoy by the back of his shirt and pulled him backwards one-armed. Impressed by Harry's bulging biceps, ripping at the sleeve of his T-shirt, Ginny came over. While Malfoy grabbed Harry's left upper arm, with which he had just held him, Ginny hurried to Harry's right.  
  
Again, he felt himself torn between these two opposites. Ginny, his lovely, cute and sweet girlfriend of five years, who he was about to marry, the woman he would die for. And Malfoy, the mysterious and dark, yet intriguing man, who had come so close to Harry in just a matter of a week. But for the moment, Harry decided to appreciate that he had both of these beautiful people by his side. As Ron had said, they were on vacation, so why not have a little fun while they were still there? Harry wondered what the difference was in the fun he had with Malfoy and normal fun. He didn't find any difference and as long as it stayed only fun, there would for sure be no problem.  
  
When they entered the museum, Harry and Ron were glad they haven't stayed at the casino. Dean groaned annoyance into Seamus's ear repeatedly, but Seamus, as most of the group, was fascinated. There were gigantic skeletons of various species of sea animals hanging high above them. Harry and Seamus were especially fascinated by a model ship. Harry had thought the view from the park had been great, but it was nothing compared to this view. A floor-to-ceiling window stretched out across a whole wall and gave a beautiful panorama across the sea. The sun glistened on the waves and little fish jumped in and out of the water.  
  
"Look at that!", Harry heard several people breathe excitedly. They have found old weapons and other tools.  
  
Walking around the museum, Ginny by his side, Harry couldn't stop smiling. Malfoy had let go of his arm minutes ago and was now slightly stumbling through the room with Goyle. Harry still felt very, very tipsy. He guessed six or seven vodka sodas won't just vanish in a matter of an hour. He liked it, though. There was no way he would put the same spell on himself as on Ron, he liked the feeling too much. Knowing himself, Harry would regret it tomorrow as soon as a splitting headache would kick in. Suddenly, Harry felt even more dizzy than before and he felt his stomach turn upside down.  
  
"Oh shit", he cursed under his breath and held his stomach. "Malfoy!", Harry whispered loudly across the room, "Malfoy!"  
  
Malfoy whipped around, stumbled, but grabbed Goyle's arm and pulled himself upright. He came as fast as his drunken feet would allow him. Ginny let go of Harry's arm when he grabbed Malfoy and hurried away with him. Slightly bent over, Harry dragged Malfoy away from the group. Malfoy knew what was going on, so he pulled Harry towards a man in uniform, who apparently worked at the museum.  
  
"Où sont les toilettes?", Malfoy asked.  
  
The man gave them a French route description and Malfoy dragged Harry hastily towards a black door and into a shining hallway. Harry broke into a run when he saw the door to the men's bathroom and pushed himself into a stall. Harry threw up violently, he felt a ripping feeling in his gut. Suddenly, he heard Malfoy puking in the stall next to him. Even though he felt horrible and had a gross taste in his mouth, Harry had to smile. It was Malfoy that was here with him, puking their insides out. The last time Harry had thrown up along someone was three years ago at a party, where Ron and he had lost a little control and took to many shots. Harry had immediately regretted it the second the alcohol violently ripped itself out of his body. But now, he only felt weak and pathetic, but he was glad he wasn't alone.  
  
"Man", Malfoy said when they met again at the sinks to wash their faces and mouths. "That was nice." Malfoy couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice.  
  
Harry had to laugh. He bent down to splash some water into his face and reached for paper towels. "Best throw up ever", he said just as sarcastic.  
  
Harry felt ten pounds lighter and way less drunk. Laughing and joking, Harry and Malfoy made their way back through the long hallway. When they reentered the main room they have left, no one from their group was there. So Harry and Malfoy thought they would continue the tour on their own. Downstairs, they found their group again. Harry and Malfoy stopped in mid-step, Harry's chin dropping. They were walking through a glass tunnel, surrounded by a wide array of flora and fauna. Slightly paranoid, Harry worried what would happen if there would be a tiny crack in the glass and it would break, thousands of gallons of water pouring over them and smashing them. The thought made him feel nauseous once again. Ginny hurried to Harry's side. He gratefully saw that she tried to hide the scowl on her face when she saw Malfoy.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Ginny sounded genuinely worried, but Harry only waved off.  
  
"I'm fine", he said nonchalantly, but honestly.  
  
He grabbed Ginny by the waist and scooted her off her feet, tilting her back so he could press a long and sensual kiss on her lips. Ginny giggled into the kiss and Harry had to grin. Harry looked deep into Ginny's eyes and saw a happy flicker in the light brown of her iris. Her eyes were like a pool of honey, a pool Harry would like to sink in and get stuck forever. When he returned to his senses and put Ginny back to her feet, he noticed Malfoy was no longer to be seen. Shrugging, Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked to Ron and Hermione, who were watching the fish with fascinated looks.  
  
"You okay mate?", Ron asked and Harry nodded reassuringly. Hermione pursed her lips in disapproval, but Harry could see that she was glad he was alright.  
  
When they left the fantastically chilled museum, the air was irritatingly dry and hot. Harry immediately started to sweat. To his dumb luck, the majority of the group had decided to walk half an hour to some shopping centre.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!", Ron hissed to Harry and Nott when they were told they would walk by a casino.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. They have been just three minutes away from this stupid shopping centre when they have had fun at the casino. Harry had absolutely no desire of going shopping right now - especially not in this unbearable French heat.  
  
"Stop complaining, everyone, we're taking the public bus straight back to our own bus when we're done shopping", Millicent announced loudly after conferring with a few other people.  
  
The annoyed grunting was dissolving, but not completely. Harry, ready to vomit once again, felt his feet completely swelling up inside his shoes. Ron, Neville and Seamus were equally annoyed and exhausted and so they supported each other while they were walking. Harry's eye fell on Malfoy pushing his son's stroller before him, looking like he was about to faint. Harry furrowed his brow. Malfoy was leaning so much on the handle of the stroller that the two front wheels were lifted into the air. Just when Harry averted his eyes again, he saw Malfoy move abruptly in the corner of his eye. Several people gasped and Harry jumped out of the embrace of Ron and Neville and ran towards Malfoy, who had broken to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Oh my God!" Harry kneeled down next to Malfoy. The man was sweating uncontrollably, his face and hands were wet. Harry propped himself on his hands so he was hovering above Malfoy, throwing a shadow on his face. "Get me some water!", Harry said loudly to the people around him.  
  
Instantly, three people handed him their water bottles. Harry took one, randomly, and put it next to him. He told everyone to step back, because Malfoy needed room to breathe, they shouldn't crowd him like that. Astoria had grabbed the stroller and rocked it slightly, so Scorpius would stop whining. Harry found himself and Malfoy in the middle of a circle of people, all watching him attentively. Harry carefully took Malfoy's hand. It was cold, but Harry felt him still sweating. Quickly, Harry loosened Malfoy's belt, so it wouldn't bite into his stomach as Harry lifted his legs above heart level. Harry knew how and what to do, because Madame Pomfrey had trained him to do first aid before he had started working at the ministy. Harry opened the bottle and poured some of the water over his hand, releasing Malfoy's legs. As he carefully put the moist and chilly hand to Malfoy's forehead, he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Hi", Harry smiled, "are you okay?"  
  
Malfoy didn't answer, but he nodded. He wanted to get up immediately, but Harry stopped him. There was no way he would let Malfoy sit up right away and risk him feeling worse. Harry put some more water over his hand and carefully put it on Malfoy's neck. The Slytherin flinched at the touch of Harry's cool hand on his heated skin. In that moment something so incredibly strange happened: Harry looked at Malfoy. Really looked at him. There were not enough words to describe him. Harry spotted a sprinkle of black in Malfoy's steel grey eyes. The droplets of sweat glistened on his forehead as he lay there on the concrete, Harry's had to his neck. Malfoy's nose was very pointy and kind of petite, but it fitted perfectly to his sharp cheekbones and strong jawline. When Malfoy finally, slowly and carefully, sat up, a strand of blonde hair fell into his face.  
  
"What's your name?", Harry asked, trying to find out if Malfoy was fully conscious again.  
  
"What? You asshole, I'm not going to answer that", Malfoy snapped, but as Harry insisted, he groaned and said his full name: "Draco Lucius Malfoy".  
  
"Do you know where you are?", Harry asked, now making a little fun of the somewhat beautiful man in front of him.  
  
"Man, Potter, shut the hell up. I'm fine. We're in France, it is a nice summer day and I had about a gazillion vodka sodas, so I'm fine."  
  
Harry grinned. He handed Malfoy the bottle of water, from which he drank thankfully. Once Harry made sure Malfoy was definitely ready to stand up, Goyle helped him to his feet. Harry knew the blonde wasn't his to take care of, but he couldn't help it. Even though Malfoy was surrounded by his friends and ex-girlfriend, every time he walked slower or looked weakened, Harry rushed to his side. He knew he would be just as, or even more, protective if it was one of his friends or Ginny - no doubt.  
  
Soon they reached the casino. Harry and his three accomplices tried to keep straight faces, not giving away they have been here not even two hours ago. Luckily, the others weren't interested in going to a casino (not a lot of them even knew what a casino was), Harry didn't think he could bear drinking any more. It was only a few minutes from the casino to the shopping centre. Ginny and some other girls squealed when they saw the stores. Harry, however, sighed heavily because he knew this meant he had to spend a lot of money once again. Of course Ginny earned her own money and not so little, too, but Harry liked to buy her stuff and rather than gifting it, he wanted her to pick it out herself. The centre itself was beautiful and big, gigantic christal chandeliers hanging on the high ceilings.  
  
Suddenly, Malfoy appeared by Harry's side. "These Muggle stores don't impress me", he said unexpectedly.  
  
Harry, Ron, Seamus and Neville turn to look at him in surprise. What was he doing here all of a sudden? Harry grinned. "You don't say", he mocked.  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. "They're just so... casual", he said, tugging at Harry's comfortable T-shirt with a floral print. "It's just not classy."  
  
Harry laughed. Oh, Malfoy. "You haven't seen nothing yet."  
  
Even Seamus laughed now. He, too, knew the Muggle world inside and out because his father was a Muggle. Ron, with a Muggle-born girlfriend and a Muggle-loving family, had been getting to know this world for ever. They both, just like Harry, knew that there were some stores Malfoy wouldn't be able to resist. Harry wondered if he should tell Malfoy about them or keep him in the dark, thinking that Muggle clothes weren't classy.  
  
But when Malfoy said: "I would never be able to wear this. I prefer chic and high-class wizards clothing", Harry Harry couldn't resist.  
  
"Alright, you prick", Harry said and grabbed Malfoy's wrist with all force, "Let's take you shopping."  
  
Laughing and cheering, Harry, followed by his friends, dragged Malfoy into the nearest luxurious clothing store - Gucci. They spotted a few of the girls in there, but Harry pulled Malfoy straight into the men's section. He came to a halt in front of a rack of beautiful suits, all of them partially resembling the ones Malfoy had worn in the last week. Satisfied, Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest and watched Malfoy as he carefully brushed his hand over the soft fabric of the suit.  
  
"Excusez-moi, puis-je vous aider?", a handsome woman asked smiling.  
  
Harry and the others didn't understand a word she said but as Harry was about to ask her if she could speak English, Malfoy spoke first.  
  
"Oui, merci. Avez-vous ceci dans une taille quarante, chéri?", Malfoy said in a flawless French. Harry was astounded once again by the way these foreign words rolled off Malfoy's tongue.  
  
The employee mumbled a few words, flushed deep crimson, and hurried away. Malfoy didn't turn to look at Harry or the others, but continued examining the display of suits in front of him.  
  
"What did you say? Where did she go?", Seamus asked completely befuddled.  
  
"I asked her if they have this suit in my size. I'm not responsible for her being charmed by me", Malfoy said, casually smirking at them over his shoulder.  
  
Not five minutes later, the woman came back, her long brown hair dancing behind her as she hurried towards Malfoy. "Ici, monsieur. nous avons celui-ci à votre taille. Et j'ai apporté l'autre parce que je pensais que ça pourrait vous convenir."  
  
Again, she blushed furiously and Harry rolled his eyes. He had no idea what she was saying, but he noticed she held two suits over her arm, not only the one Malfoy had asked her for. So maybe she was telling him that she had brought another one. She was getting quite on Harry's nerves. Malfoy thanked her with the familiar "merci" Harry had heard so often right about now.  
  
"Now if you gentlemen may excuse me, I have to go try on some not so hideous Muggle clothes", Malfoy said and without waiting for a response, scooted off into the first changing room.  
  
Harry groaned. He and his friends started laughing and looked for clothes themselves. Neville wasn't much of a man to shop, especially not in an expensive place like this, so he happily followed his friends. Harry spotted Ginny in the women's section, several clothes in her hand. He sighed and quietly hoped she would decide against all of them. Harry found a pullover, but didn't want to try it on because he was far too hot to wear something with long sleeves.  
  
"Ron, I'm sweating my balls off, I am not going to try this deathtrap on", Harry said, but laughed.

Malfoy came back out of the changing room and decided to buy both of the suits - of course, he had the money. Harry grinned widely as he stepped on the counter next to Malfoy. Malfoy threw a short look at him and rolled his eyes.

"You are unbelievable, Potter", he said annoyed, but that only made Harry grin even wider.  
  
Before Malfoy turned away, Harry could see he was grinning, too, unsuccessfully trying to hide it behind his hand. Harry bought a shirt with a big and colourful floral print and a plain light blue T-shirt. To Harry's and his money's luck, Ginny had left the store without buying anything. Soon, the whole group of forty was scattered around the several stores.  
  
After visiting three different stores themselves, Harry and his exhausted male friends sat together in a café. Ron and Neville were looking around anxiously, trying to keep an eye on their enthusiastically shopping girlfriends. Harry trusted Ginny completely and since he had bought her a Prada purse already, he supposed she wouldn't come again. Dean and Seamus both drank their hot chocolates in peace, they were just happy they didn't have to endure manic girlfriends in a shopping centre. Malfoy, who had joined them too, was told to take care of his sleeping son. Drinking his cappuccino, Malfoy peeked into the stroller every now and then, rocking it back and forth every time Scorpius made an attempt to wake up.  
  
"I so can not handle him awake right now", Malfoy said after he had, once again, successfully calmed his son down.  
  
Harry and Dean snorted. Right. None of them had imagined Malfoy being able to handle his son any time, but Harry had seen different. He now knew that Malfoy wasn't a deadbeat father like Harry and Ron had said all those days ago - Malfoy had proven him wrong. But there was still some part inside Harry's head that said Malfoy wouldn't be able to handle little Scorpius full-time. Malfoy could be glad Astoria was such a good mother. Harry suddenly creased his brow. In fact, he had no idea if Scorpius lived with Malfoy or Astoria. The simplest and most fundamental thing and Harry knew nothing about it. Harry knew nothing about Malfoy's life at all. It was still a mystery to him and the others why Malfoy and Astoria weren't together anymore. Who broke up with whom and why, for Heaven's sake, _why_?  
  
When they got back out on the street, the sun was slowly but surely moving westward to the horizon. It was less hot than before, but it was still way too warm for Harry's liking. After all the walking they have done today, they bought each a bus ticket and drove back to their parking lot. The large amounts of shopping bags didn't all fit on the racks above their seats, so some of them had to be stored in the luggage compartment under the bus. Harry was glad he didn't have to worry about the new clothes fitting into their suitcases for they had simple but effective enlargement charms.  
  
"Man, I'm famished", Harry said and yawned widely as they stepped onto the bus.  
  
They all immediately groaned exasperated. The bus had been standing in the sun for several hours and was now too hot to breathe in. Harry didn't dare touching any black surfaces because he was sure he would get burned. When everyone was seated, Harry noticed Malfoy and Astoria were still missing. Looking out of the big window, Harry found the two of them arguing in front of the bus. Astoria held her son on her hip and the stroller stood between them, a wall so neither of them could jump at the other's throat. Harry furrowed his brow, wondering why they were arguing about. After a few minutes of noiseless shouting and wild gesturing, Malfoy wildly threw his arms in the air, grabbed the stroller with all his force and folded it, stowing it in the luggage compartment with the shopping bags.  
  
"What was that all about?", Ron asked, sticking his head between the seats. He must have watched the whole thing go down, too.  
  
Harry turned to him and threw him a clueless look, shrugging. He turned back around just in time to see Malfoy stomping onto the bus, his hand repeatedly running through his hair in an exasperated manner. Astoria followed him courtly, rocking her son up and down on her hip until she sat down with him behind Hermione, who pretended she hadn't seen them fight. On the whole way back to their hotel people barely talked, everyone was too exhausted and tired. Ginny struggled to keep her eyes open when she leaned her head on Harry's shoulder just before they reached the sign saying they were back in Cannes now.  
  
"You want to get something to eat?", Harry asked Ginny as he swung her and his bags - five in total - over his shoulders and followed the others into the hotel lobby.  
  
Ginny nodded, but Harry could see that she was really tired. He, too, felt like he could fall asleep right at the spot, but the missed breakfast and lots of walking and drinking made him hungry. Normally, he and Ron would have taken the stairs but they were too exhausted to even think about that, so they waited for the elevator. In their room, Harry put down the bags and then grabbed Ginny's hand, pulling her behind himself. It wasn't even dark outside yet and Harry already felt like his eyes were going to fall shut every minute now.  
  
"I can not wait to get into bed", Theo said downstairs in the restaurant when the ones that weren't in bed already gathered for dinner.  
  
"Me too", Zabini groaned and buried his face in his hands, "This day was far too long."  
  
Malfoy shook his head and bit into his baguette. "No way too long, just too arduous."  
  
Harry hid his ridiculous smile behind his glass of red wine. He took a sip, trying to mask his amusement. "I have to say I think this day was really fun. Every little part of it."

Harry purposely eyed Malfoy as he said it. Malfoy's eyebrows twitched upward almost imperceptibly and he raised his own glass of wine in front of his mouth, so Harry knew Malfoy did the same as he. Tired silence swept over them and soon, they were all done and on their way to bed.

"Hey Potter", Malfoy said before Harry could follow Ginny into their room. "I just wanted to say I had fun today, too."

Harry grinned and bit his lip with nervous happiness. His hand still rested on the doorknob, but he walked a step towards Malfoy, pulling the door a little more close. Malfoy didn't step away, fully conscious of the fact that there were still people around them. Harry grinned even wider, releasing his bottom lip from the clasp between his teeth. Malfoy's eyes flicked from Harry's eyes to his lips and back to his eyes, then widened.  
  
"Well, good night then, Malfoy", Harry said, stepping backwards again.  
  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Fuck you, Potter."  
  
Harry laughed and stepped into the room. He bent backwards and grinned sweetly at the man still standing in the dimly lit hallway. "Fuck you too, Malfoy."


	8. Strangers In The Night

The minute Harry woke up he was hungry and his mouth felt like a desert. He rolled to his side, expecting to see Ginny, but the bed was empty. Harry sat up and looked around. The bathroom door was open, but he didn't hear anything. As he didn't get a reply after saying Ginny's name, Harry got up and spotted a small note on the table that said Ginny was downstairs getting breakfast. She had doodled a heart on it and it was now magically beating on the paper. A quick look at the clock told Harry that it was half past ten and that he was almost too late to get breakfast. He hurried into the shower and quickly rinsed off the sweat and tiredness. A quick shave of his stubble with his wand and a spell to dry his hair and Harry was all done. He met Theodore in the hallway, who looked just as wracked as Harry felt. They went downstairs, taking the lift, and joined the others on one large table. An amount of "ah" and "oh" came up when they entered the room.  
  
"Well there they are", Ron said laughing and raised his glass of orange juice.  
  
The others joined in and Harry took his place next to Ginny, Theodore next to Milicent. Hungrily, Harry dug into the delicious food that was still left. He felt someone watching him, but he was too hungry and too hurried to look up and see who it was. By eleven o'clock, the breakfast buffet was cleaned up and the group went upstairs to get changed into their beach wear. Harry and Ginny had exceptionally quick intercourse before joining their neighbors Ron and Hermione on their way back downstairs to the beach. Once out on the street, the sun burned on their skins and they quickly hurried to two beach umbrellas and lay down on the four loungers beneath them.  
  
"Sweetie, could you rub the lotion on me?" Ginny handed Harry the bottle of sunscreen and turned her back to him.  
  
Harry shaked the bottle, squirted some of the lotion into his hand and rubbed it onto his fiancee's back. While she was attending her front, Harry rubbed the lotion on his own body. He didn't want to go into the water just yet, so he took out his book and leaned back on his lounger. Ron and Hermione did the same, as Ginny joined Luna and some of the other girls in the water. Malfoy was stretched out two loungers over and bitching while Goyle tried to adjust the beach umbrella so Malfoy's pale body was fully in the shadow. Harry grinned to himself and opened his book, starting to read.  
  
"You bloody idiot, step aside, I'll do it myself", Harry heard Malfoy's voice bark.  
  
He watched Goyle hurriedly stepping out of the way and with a flick of his wand and a muttered spell, Malfoy moved the umbrella into the right position. Malfoy must have noticed Harry looking over, because a flicker of a smirk crossed his lips before he put down the mirrored sunglasses over his eyes. Harry turned his attention back to his book, what was suddenly way harder than he had imagined. Every so often, Harry glanced over the edge of his book at Ginny in the water. She was amazingly beautiful in that yellow bikini of hers that fitted to her curves perfectly. Harry stared at the pages of his book and flipped them every once in a while, so no one would notice he wasn't actually reading - from the outside he must have looked like a person so invested in their book.  
  
Harry thought about the three minutes of sex he and Ginny had had just before they got to the beach. Three minutes. They didn't even last a whole song! It had been like always: Harry didn't even expect foreplay, they had just gotten right to it. He had been on top of course, and Ginny had laid beneath him making her little polite noises so he wouldn't feel bad, but he knew she didn't actually mean it. And he had been moving in and out and back and forth and it was so effortless and afterwards he had taken a quick shower and that was it. There had been a fire between them, a fire even the best spells and the largest extinguishers couldn't take out, but Harry just didn't know where it went. Into their wedding arrangements? Into what? Where did it go?  
  
As Harry was reminiscing about his and Ginny's lovemaking, his mind unwillingly wandered off. Harry frowned. He remembered thinking in the casino that Malfoy must be a rough guy, he was a Slytherin after all. If Astoria knew about that? Well she must, they had a child together. Harry could have slapped himself across the face at that thought. Did she talk about things like that to her girlfriends or who ever? Would she talk to Harry about things like that? Harry groaned and closed his book rather aggressively.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?", Hermione asked from the next lounger.  
  
Harry nodded and put on a plastic smile. There was no way he would tell people about what he had been thinking. He just needed to sleep and then maybe he would forget about it. So Harry, too, put his black pilot-shaped sunglasses over his eyes and closed them. With his hands on his naked chest and one leg crossed over the other, he fell asleep.  
  
Harry was walking along the beach and watched Ginny and the others sitting in a bubble far away. The Dark Mark was forcefully dancing in the sky but no one seemed to notice, they were busy with their own things. Harry tried to call for them, but they couldn't hear him, it was as if the bubble shielded them from everything going on outside of it. Harry sighed and bit his lip in exasperation. This was sickening. Suddenly Malfoy appeared by his side, wearing a Death Eater's mask. Harry reached for his wand to protect himself, but Malfoy grabbed his hand to stop him. Taking the mask off, Malfoy revealed his beautiful face and piercing grey eyes stared at Harry. Suddenly Malfoy wasn't Malfoy, but Ginny and she leaned in to kiss Harry. Harry kissed her back, his hands in her suddenly short hair, his eyes closed. He moved his hands down her sides and grabbed her butt. Ginny let out a deep moan and Harry opened his eyes. She was Malfoy again, and he was kissing him. It didn't matter, Harry thought, it felt good. "Potter", Malfoy said softly against Harry's lips, "Potter."  
  
Harry opened his eyes again and shielded them from the sun blinding him. Malfoy hovered above him, his sunglasses resting in his silver, wet and slicked back hair. Harry cleared his throat. _Oh wow_. When he noticed that his swimming trunks felt suddenly tight, he quickly sat up and hoped Malfoy wouldn't have noticed or at least would have the decency not to comment on it.  
  
"The others went to eat something and your wench told them to let you sleep because you didn't sleep well last night, but I thought I'd wake you and ask if you wanted to eat something, too."  
  
Harry flushed a little, but he suspected it was because of the heat at the beach. He blinked stupidly, trying to process what was happening. He had just had a horrifying dream about Malfoy and now the same was asking if he was hungry and called Ginny a wench, what seemed somehow ridiculous.  
  
"I mean I could bring you something if you want to sleep and eat later. Or I could wait for you and then go with you", Malfoy said and he sounded uncharacteristically nervous.  
  
"No, no, Malfoy thanks", Harry said and bit his lip like in his dream, "Thanks for waking me, though, I'm really extremely hungry."  
  
Malfoy smiled slightly and Harry wasn't sure if there was a hint of uncertainty or if he was just not used to smiling. Harry, however, smiled a full-blown smile back, showing all of his flashing white teeth. He was somewhat overwhelmed by Malfoy's sudden niceness, but he enjoyed it. Harry also enjoyed the fact that Malfoy's cheeks reddened deeply when Harry smiled at him, his pale skin was giving everything away. Harry put on his loose shirt and got up.  
  
"Let's go", Harry said, tucking his wand into his trunks.  
  
Malfoy smiled again and put his sunglasses down, hiding his eyes behind the mirrored glasses. They walked through the sand for a while, holding their shoes in their hands, in silence. Harry somehow couldn't stop smiling. He had noticed before that Malfoy was wearing a T-shirt, but he hadn't questioned it until now. He was sure that Malfoy had hurt himself again and didn't take off his T-shirt because of that. But how to ask about something like that?  
  
"Malfoy", Harry said carefully. Malfoy turned to look at him and Harry felt his mouth suddenly going dry. "You want to go swimming?"  
  
Malfoy frowned. "Now?" Harry nodded. "I- I... Why? I don't think so."  
  
Harry felt like he was proven right. He needed Malfoy to know that he was alright, it was alright. He reached over to take Malfoy's sunglasses, but Malfoy flinched. Harry froze. Was Malfoy afraid of him or did he just not want to be touched? They slowed down until they stopped walking and Harry slowly took Malfoy's glasses, careful not to touch him even though he was itching to do so. Harry looked Malfoy in the eyes and smiled reassuringly.  
  
"I think you're pretty alright, do you know that?"  
  
Malfoy scoffed. "I didn't know you did, but I know I am." Harry rolled his eyes and bit his lip, trying to prevent him from saying something he might regret later. Never mention someone's insecurities. "But thanks, Potter. I think you're pretty alright, too."  
  
Harry grinned and he could see Malfoy immediately regretted saying that. They stood at the shore, the waves touching their bare feet every now and then, and Harry couldn't wipe the stupid smile off his face. Malfoy frowned, his brow creasing, and put on his sunglasses again. Harry tasted a drop of blood on his tongue from his lip, but he was just too nervous.  
  
"Stop it", Malfoy said as if he knew what Harry was thinking, "Biting your lip. Stop it."  
  
Harry released his lip from between his teeth and rubbed the back of his hand, uncertain if he should talk. Malfoy must be able to read Harry's mind, because he shook his head and put his sunglasses up in his hair, his eyes softening. Harry felt himself magically calming down at the soothing look on Malfoy's face. He smiled uncomfortably and they kept walking. Every few seconds, Harry looked at Malfoy out of the corner of his eye without turning his head and after the first few times, a smile appeared on Malfoy's face. Just before they crossed the street to the diner their friends were sitting in, Malfoy stopped.  
  
"I know a great place around here. You wanna join me this evening maybe?"  
  
Harry was stunned. He tried to hold back a smirk, he didn't want Malfoy to think he was making fun of him. "You want to go out this evening? With me?"  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Yes, Potter. It's no big deal, it's not like I'm asking you on a date or something. We don't even have to talk to each other, I just want to show it to someone and my stupid friends won't get it."  
  
Harry smiled and felt himself blushing. "Sure, Malfoy. We'll go. And we can talk to each other, I kind of enjoy that."  
  
Malfoy laughed, but shrugged as if he wanted to say "I don't care". Harry didn't know what it was Malfoy wanted to show him but that didn't keep him from saying yes. He was so happy to be thought of and that Malfoy wanted to share something with him. And Harry was happy that Malfoy plucked up the courage to actually ask him. As they entered the diner, the group had occupied four waiters and six tables. Ginny's face lit up when she saw Harry, but it darkened immediately when Malfoy stepped in behind him. Harry gave Malfoy a quick smile, Malfoy replied and sat down next to his friends.  
  
"Hey", Harry said and kissed Ginny on the cheek as he scooted in on the bench between her and Parvati.  
  
Ginny answered with a big smile and a long, sensual kiss, her hands cupping Harry's face. Harry frowned, but he didn't say anything. Ever though he very much enjoyed being kissed by Ginny, he kind of got the impression that she was doing this to mark her territory - she would never kiss Harry like this in front of all of their friends.  
  
Since the others have almost eaten up when Harry and Malfoy got there, a lot of them left for the beach again while Harry was still waiting for his food. Only Harry's table with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy's friends and a few others stuck around. Ron ordered ice cream and shared it with Hermione while Ginny ate a big eclair. Harry enjoyed the taste of chips (or as they say in France "pommes frites") and dipped it into ketchup. Malfoy had ordered a salad with chicken strips and Harry watched him eat and talk to his friends. Harry didn't know what they talked about, but he found it very amusing to watch Malfoy be this excited about something. As Zabini said something, Malfoy began gesticulating wildly and Harry snorted. Malfoy's head snapped into Harry's direction, a strand of his hair falling loose over his eye.  
  
"Shut up, Potter", Malfoy said and reached over to steal one of Harry's chips.  
  
Harry fake pouted and Malfoy winked at him. Harry felt his insides jerking up and his cheeks heating up. Luckily, his tanned skin didn't give the redness away as quickly as Malfoy's pale skin. Malfoy slid over on the bech so quickly he bumped against Harry, who laughed. The feeling of Malfoy so close to him was exquisite, yet so different. Malfoy's friends climbed a few chairs over so they joined Harry's friends. Together, they talked and laughed. Harry grinned at Malfoy, whose face was just a few inches from Harry's. It might have been innocent closeness, but it so didn't feel like it. Theodore grabbed a spoon and ate some of Ron's chocolate ice cream, because Ron didn't like it. Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight of the three eating out of this one bowl of ice cream. Ginny was mostly talking to Harry but when Malfoy interjected, she talked to him as well, if not a little suspicious.  
  
Back at the beach, it was even hotter and stickier than before, so Harry and Ron decided to put on a show and go into the sea. Taking off their shirts at the same time, they threw it onto the loungers and walked through the hot sand with their bare feet. Harry didn't look around at the others, he didn't need to know who was watching them. Ron had the same freckles on his broad shoulders as Ginny had and that made Harry smile. The ratio from their shoulders to their waist was incredible. Harry was proud of his progress from that skinny little boy living in the cupboard under the stairs to this tall, muscular man living in a mansion in the heart of London. They dove into the water head-first and resurfaced a few feet farther away from the shore.  
  
"This will never stop being fun", Ron said laughing and coughed a little. The water was warm, but chilly enough to cool them down. "Making all the girls drool. And Dean and Seamus", Ron added with a grin.  
  
Harry grinned, too. He didn't have the heart to tell Ron that he thought Malfoy was drooling as well. And then suddenly it hit Harry like a truck. He tipped backwards and swallowed a bunch of water. Ron was already swimming to the others that were in the water, so he didn't notice Harry's discomfort. Harry couldn't get the sudden thought out of his head: What if Malfoy wasn't together with Astoria anymore because he was gay? Harry stood in the water that was reaching his elbows, frozen still, and stared at the shore. Malfoy wasn't hard to find, his silver hair was shining so bright from a stool at the bar. Harry guessed he was sitting there with Theodore, Pansy and Goyle, because Astoria and her son sat in the sand. Harry wondered if they knew. Maybe there was nothing to know and he was just mental, imagining things and totally overreacting. He didn't even know Malfoy, why did he think he had him all figured out?  
  
"What're you doing over there, mate?", Ron asked loudly from afar and pulled Harry out of his thoughts, "You coming or what?"  
  
Harry decided to shove his uncomfortable and tiring thoughts away and swam over to Ron and the others. As soon as he was beneath his friends again and laughed so hard, his new revelation about Malfoy seemed forgotten. He almost finished his book while bathing in the sun, his skin getting even more tanned.  
  
By four o'clock, Harry found himself sitting at the beach bar surrounded by his friends and drinking an ice cold margarita. It was his third and he was feeling dizzy. Spending the whole day in the burning heat and then drinking alcohol wasn't a very good idea, so Harry decided to go upstairs and take a little nap. Ginny hurried to him and Ron, but Harry didn't hear what she was talking to Ron about - he was completely zoning out as his eyes fell on Malfoy. The blonde sat on a lounger with his friends, drinking a cocktail himself, and watching Harry intently. Harry felt Ginny giving him a quick peck on the cheek and before he made his way down to the hotel, he turned to her and engaged her in a movie-worthy kiss, his eyes never leaving Malfoy's. Ron laughed and said something inaudible before Harry walked away. Upstairs and in bed, Harry rolled to his side, his organs following with destructive speed.  
  
"Oh my fucking God!", Harry groaned loudly when he woke up again.  
  
He was alone in the room, but it seemed as though someone was in there while he was asleep - on the bedside table were a glass of water and a banana. Harry smiled, slowly sat up and emptied the glass. Stupid Malfoy. Stupid Malfoy and his stupid breakup and his stupid mysterious personality and his fucking stupid smile! Harry was furious. He hated how much he liked the stupid git all of a sudden even though that was all he was - a git. Luckily, Harry felt better now and as he checked the clock he found that it was half past six already. He had been sleeping for over two hours. Feeling like a little child, Harry scrambled out of bed and left the room, peeling his banana satisfactorily.  
  
The others were still at the beach, all looking either tanned or quite sunburned. The temperature had dropped to a perfect warmth, not too sweaty, but not too cold either. Harry smiled widely as he was greeted with loud applause. He bowed deeply on his way over to the loungers where Ginny was watching Ron and Ernie play exploding snap. Harry sat down and put his arm around her and pulled her close. He felt the warmth of her body against his and smiled to himself, a calming sensation rushing through him. Harry kissed her on the forehead and Ginny replied by licking the tip of his nose. Giggling, Harry and she turned back to watch their friends.  
  
The time until dinner moved a lot faster than Harry would have liked it to. He could have spent the rest of the day on the beach in that soothing temperature and listen to the sound of the waves. Instead, they were all cramped in the restaurant of the hotel again, waiting to finally order. Luckily, there weren't as many people inside because the tables on the terrace were filled as well. Harry was quick to order a glass of water and one of the house wine. The others went clockwise in placing their order to the helpless waiter who couldn't scribble all of it fast enough on his little notepad.  
  
"Well we've given that guy something to think about", Zabini laughed.  
  
Harry grinned. He imagined the young man in the dark red apron coming back with the wrong drinks and the Slytherins having their fun with him. He had gotten used to them giving people a hard time and enjoying it, now he was able to laugh about it. A conversation had broken out and they were all engaged in it, each and every one. Once the waiter came back with a shaking tray of drinks, the whole table fell silent at once. In a broken English, the tiny guy with an extraordinarily large Snape-like nose, named the drinks and anxiously waited for someone to raise their hand. It took him three rounds to gather all of their drinks, but surprisingly enough he didn't have a hard time getting it right - though Harry thought to remember Malfoy had ordered a glass of apple juice instead of the grape juice he got. Another waiter came back to take their food orders, Harry guessed the first one was too overwhelmed for a crowd like this.  
  
"How about we go to this place tomorrow where... _we_ aren't the odd ones out?", Pansy asked and Harry knew this idea wasn't because she didn't want to be amongst Muggles, but because they all wanted to be amongst wizards again.  
  
Everyone immediately agreed and they started talking about this place in hushed voices. Apparently it was a place similar to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry had heard about something like this before from Fleur, Ron's and Ginny's French sister in law, but he never thought he would get to go to one himself. Rumor had it the French wizards were incredibly nice, but very temperamental. Not as much as the Italians, but still more than the British. Harry and the others definitely could agree to that, because they got to know quite a lot of French wizards in their fourth year. It was brilliant that all of them could talk about things, because everyone had been there for the same occasions.  
  
It didn't take very long until each and every last one of them got their food. Harry had decided that the beef steak he had ordered the first time they have eaten here was so good he just had to order it again. And now that he was looking at it and smelling and tasting it, he decided it was a very good idea. Hungry silence swept over their table. Every now and then, a group of only a few people started talking about something, but never the whole table - they were too busy eating their delicious food. Harry could barely finish his meal, but only because harsh excitement was spreading inside him. He didn't forget that Malfoy wanted to take him somewhere. Just a week ago Harry would have guessed it was somewhere in the woods where Malfoy could bury his body and no one would ever find him. Or perhaps the ocean, where Malfoy could drown his body and no one would ever find him. Or just anywhere Malfoy could evaporate his body and no one would ever find him. But now Harry was completely not worried... at all...  
  
After the dinner that had stretched into hours, Harry found himself lying in bed with Ginny and reading his book - he was determined to finish it tonight. Ginny was reading her own book - something about some wizard who went on all sorts of quests and stuff, Harry didn't really know or care. Ginny snuggled herself up against his chest, lying comfortably between his legs. Harry's mind wandered to Malfoy and what he was going to show Harry later. And how would he tell Ginny? Malfoy and Harry had thought of a way to tell their girls, but Harry wasn't sure he could do it. He wasn't even sure he wanted to go with Malfoy. Harry was lying in Ginny's arms, why was he thinking of Malfoy? Why would he want to leave this perfectly fine place he was now? Just to go out and possibly be killed - it didn't seem like a hard choice, but it was. And then Harry remembered the way Malfoy's face lit up when Harry had agreed and the choice was made - he would do anything to see Malfoy like that again. Harry knew that when the clock struck seven o'clock, Malfoy would be waiting in the hallway. Harry got up to go to the bathroom and get dressed.  
  
"Honey, do you want to join me and a few of the others downstairs in the whirlpool?", Ginny asked as Harry tried to style his hair.  
  
He splashed some water into his face before walking back into the room. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry, but I can't."  
  
Harry quickly occupied himself with putting on a tight black sweatshirt and washed-out light blue jeans, so he didn't have to see the disappointed look on Ginny's face. The force that wanted him to keep Malfoy's face lit up was the same force that wanted him to never make Ginny look like this. Ever. As a natural reaction to his turning her down, Ginny asked why Harry couldn't come.  
  
"I'm going out with Malfoy.", Harry said and tried to sound as unmotivated as possible, "His stupid ex put us up for this thing..."  
  
Ginny waved off and told him that she knew he'd rather stay in with her than go out with Malfoy, so she didn't want to make it worse. Harry threw on a silver chain necklace, trying to make his outfit look fitting to every location Malfoy could take him to. After checking himself in the mirror and giving Ginny a kiss, Harry left their room. As suspected, Malfoy stood leaning against the banister  
  
"Did she buy it?", Malfoy asked nonchalantly and pushed himself off the banister with his foot.  
  
"Sure," Harry said, "She trusts me. You bring out the worst in me."   
  
Malfoy grinned widely. "I like it."  
  
Harry's heart rate accelerated. Before he could say anything else, he had to take a second to look Malfoy up and down because he looked extraordinarily good tonight. Malfoy wore black custom-made linen trousers with green serpents wiggling themselves around his ankles. To that, he wore a matching dark green dress shirt, that he loosely tucked into the trousers. A silver ring blazing the Slytherin crest was shining on his pinky finger. Harry felt awkwardly little and ugly next to Malfoy, a feeling he didn't appreciate.  
  
"So where exactly are we going?", Harry asked in the lift, figuring he'd take a shot, but Malfoy only shook his head. "Okay can you at least tell me if you're going to kill me?" Harry made it sound like he was joking, but he was actually being serious.  
  
When Malfoy shook his head again, Harry's blood froze and his eyes widened. But Malfoy laughed loudly and Harry felt himself calming down again as the lift doors closed.  
  
"How- how are we getting there?", Harry asked as he remembered neither of them had the keys to the bus.  
  
"Potter, stop being so nosy. And stop biting your fucking lip", Malfoy said. Harry hadn't even noticed he was doing it. "Would you just trust me?"  
  
Harry nodded and then realized realized that he actually was. "I do trust you. Against my better instincts, but I do."  
  
Harry didn't know where they were going or how they were going to get there, he didn't know what they were going to do and he didn't know when they would be back - Harry was trusting Malfoy with this completely. The lift ride was short and silent, but as soon as the doors opened, they quickly sneaked through the lobby. Harry hoped no one had seen them and that he didn't have to explain to anyone what was going on. He also hoped Ginny wouldn't figure out their lie, because Malfoy had told Astoria that it had been Ginny's idea to go out. Outside of the hotel, the sky was coloured pink and golden, looking like a painting. When Malfoy walked around the hotel and behind a hedge, Harry became suspicious.  
  
"Malfoy, what-"  
  
Harry fell silent when a man came towards them. Harry immediately recognized that he wasn't a Muggle, his robes gave him away. He talked to Malfoy, exchanging words in French, and then waved his wand to lift a spell and two broomsticks appeared beside him. Harry's chin dropped. Malfoy had arranged brooms for them! Malfoy turned around with a wide grin after paying the man a few galleons.  
  
"You are crazy!", Harry said while laughing in appreciation.  
  
"The sunsets here are most amazing from up there", Malfoy said with the widest grin Harry had ever seen, "You ready?"  
  
They climbed the brooms, kicked off the ground and soared into the air. Harry felt his heart climb into his throat as they made their way to the sea. Following Malfoy, Harry flew right towards the sunset. Malfoy was right, the sky looked breathtaking. Their path was crossed by seagulls excitedly flying around, looking for food. A loud laugh escaped Harry's throat, what made Malfoy turn around with a happy smile on his face. Harry let go of the broom and raised his hands into the air, letting the wind rush by them and through his hair. Malfoy took a turn and they were now flying over the rooftops of the old town of Cannes. Harry felt aloof and happy, so free and excited and so much more. It was amazing to sit on a broom again, one week of driving in a bus and walking around was just too much. After a way too short flight, Malfoy steered his broom downwards and Harry followed him shortly. He didn't even have to ask where they were, the neon sign above the big double door made it obvious: it was a dance club.  
  
"Oh wow, Malfoy", Harry breathed as Malfoy opened the door.  
  
The sound of Eminem's " _Lose Yourself_ " bust through the doors out onto the deserted street and into Harry's ears. He was immediately in love with this place. Colourful lights were dancing around, illuminating the pavement and the hundreds of people dancing. Harry walked inside like in a trance, Malfoy followed him. They put their brooms in the corner of a coat room and made their way through the people on the dance floor to the bar. Harry decided not to get too drunk, he didn't want to miss anything. Malfoy ordered two vodka martinis and they watched a pretty blonde bartender in a tight black tank top shake the cocktails. Due to her low-cut cleavage, Harry couldn't stop looking at her breasts bouncing up and down to the rhythm of her shaking the mixer. She poured the cocktails into two glasses and slid them over the counter right into Harry's and Malfoy's hands. They paid and toasted.  
  
"Thanks for showing this to me", Harry said before he took a sip.  
  
"Not a problem. I told you my friends wouldn't get this, but you showed me the Muggle music and then I found this place and thought you might like it", Malfoy said with his new-found shy smile.  
  
Harry bit his lip, but as Malfoy's smile vanished and his eyes darkened, Harry quickly let go again. The look Malfoy threw him was beyond intimidating, but also sort of hot. Harry shook his head, disgusted by himself, and took another sip from his drink. Malfoy seemed quite shy, something very unlike him. Harry didn't really know how to handle the situation, they have never been somewhere all alone without bitching and insulting.  
  
"How did you like the trip up to now?", Harry asked.  
  
"I've enjoyed it. I mean there is this one guy who is quite getting on my balls, but he's turning out to be less of a jerk than I thought", Malfoy said with a mysterious twinkle in his eye. "You?"  
  
Harry laughed. "I love it, I love France. And about this guy you're telling me about, I think he just realized that you're not such a jerk yourself."  
  
Grinning, Malfoy lifted his glass in the familiar fashion of hiding his smile. Harry wasn't fooled by it, he himself had to grin widely.  
  
"What're you grinning about?", Malfoy asked.  
  
Harry only shook his head. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Depends", he said and emptied his glass, "Shoot."  
  
Harry took a deep breath. He hoped he wouldn't ruin everything now, but he just had to ask, he couldn't stand not knowing. Gathering all the strength Harry had, he asked.  
  
"Why aren't you and Astoria together anymore?"  
  
Malfoy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, closing his eyes for a second. Harry felt himself getting all jittery and nervous and he but his lip again, fully conscious of the fact that it hurt.  
  
"Potter, I don't want to talk about that. Not now, not ever", Malfoy said but he sounded not as angry as Harry had expected, "This is just not something I talk about... private stuff."  
  
Harry nodded. He understood and respected that Malfoy didn't want to tell him, but then he couldn't be blamed for the things going on inside his head. Was Malfoy actually gay? Well, he had kissed Harry, but then Harry had kissed him too and he definitely wasn't gay. Or was he? Oh Merlin, what if he was? Harry felt sick and emptied his own glass.  
  
"Can you at least tell me who broke up with whom?"  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I broke up with her."  
  
Harry furrowed his brow. Why? Why did Malfoy break up with her? Was Harry right, was he gay? Was either of them? Harry's head was spinning and he was sure it wasn't because of the one glass of vodka martini. Then suddenly, just as Harry wanted to say something more, the song " _Crazy in Love_ " by Beyoncé came on. Harry and Malfoy stared at each other. This was the first song Harry had played for Malfoy on his iPod, the first time they had a nice talk and the day a bird had pooped on Harry's head. Harry jumped up, but Malfoy only watched him with an embarrassed look as Harry walked backwards onto the dancefloor. Malfoy shook his head, but Harry pouted comically and batted his eyelashes. Malfoy turned around to the bartender, said something inaudible and she slid him a shot glass of vodka, what he threw back. Malfoy got up from his stool and walked towards Harry, who was grinning ridiculously.  
  
"Come on, Malfoy", Harry said and tugged at Malfoy's sleeve, "Get your wand out of a knot."  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes, but it was impossible for him to hide his grin. As Harry started moving to the fast rhythm of the music, Malfoy's eyes widened. Harry winked at him and it was as though Malfoy's eyes were about to fall out of his head. Jay-Z sang and Malfoy started moving, too. At first it was very awkward and weird, but the longer Malfoy danced and the more hyped Harry got, his movements started to become more coordinated.  
  
"I'm better at ballroom dancing than this stuff", Malfoy shouted over the noise of the music and the crowd.  
  
Harry didn't doubt it. He figured the Malfoys, as the prestigious family they were, all knew how to flawlessly ballroom dance. Harry couldn't dance either way, but he loved that he didn't have to - looking around he saw a lot of people that clearly couldn't dance either. Before either of them knew what was happening, a girl pushed herself between them and started rubbing her body against Harry's. Harry stepped backwards, bumping against someone who didn't care. The girl, however, didn't back off and kept dancing against Harry. Malfoy came to his rescue and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around with a confused look and wanted to start dancing against Malfoy, too, but Malfoy shoved her away and danced with Harry. Her face lit up with enlightenment and she started dancing against the next guy that was there. At least he enjoyed it.  
  
"Thanks", Harry said loudly.  
  
Malfoy waved off and grinned. They wanted to step away again, but the song changed and they froze on the spot. The song " _If tomorrow never comes_ " by Ronan Keating came blasting through the speakers. All around them people were either pairing up in slow-dancing couples or left the floor to go to the bar. Harry and Malfoy were still standing so close together Harry could feel Malfoy's breathing against his cheek. They looked at each other and then noticed the girl from before watching them. Harry shrugged and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, fuck it", Malfoy hissed and grabbed Harry's hands, placing them on his hips.  
  
Harry felt electricity rush through him from his palms to every corner of his body. The song was slow and calm and Malfoy's movements were smoother than smooth. The way he moved his hips beneath Harry's hands was maddening. Malfoy had his arms now around Harry's neck, resting on his broad shoulders. They were dancing close to each other, but barely looked at each other. Harry saw Malfoy looking at him every now and then from the corner of his eye, but neither of them had the strength to actually look at each other. The chorus started and Harry felt chills running down his spine.  
  
"If tomorrow never comes, will she know how much I loved her?", Ronan Keating sang and in that moment, Malfoy took Harry's hand and spun him around.  
  
Harry felt his heart skip a beat. He was now even closer to Malfoy and their hands were touching. By the end of the chorus, their eyes met. Harry melted under the intimidating stare Malfoy gave him, grey eyes burning into green. Malfoy's sharp look softened slowly and as they kept on dancing, he looked kind and actually happy. This was the look Harry wanted Malfoy to wear for ever. A tingling sensation rushed through Harry as the love song ended and they parted. They looked at each other for a second, both still sunken in the moment. The next song - a very fast one Harry didn't know - didn't hesitate to come. They cleared their throats loudly and Harry raised his posterior to seem more strong and together than he actually felt.  
  
"Want to get a drink?", Malfoy asked as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Oh yes!"  
  
They ordered another round of vodka martinis and finished it faster than ever. Harry had to clear his head. He wasn't getting the answer out of Malfoy why he broke up with Astoria, so he had to try otherwise. Getting Malfoy drunk wouldn't work either, for his tolerance was way higher than Harry's. Harry sighed a little. Mayne he could send Ginny to ask Astoria. His blood froze. Ginny! How could he have forgotten about Ginny? What has he done? Harry had to get out of there.  
  
"Ready to go?", he asked and got up.  
  
Malfoy looked at him with big, surprised eyes. "What? Already? Aren't you having fun?"  
  
Harry immediately felt bad and guilty. He sat back down and leaned forward so he didn't have to shout. "I am, but, Malfoy... Ginny"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? What do you mean _so_? She's my fiancee. I'm getting married to her", Harry said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I know, Potter, I'm not an idiot. I just meant so...? You didn't do anything, we were just dancing, that's all. And I can assure you the way you dance keeps everyone away from you far enough", Malfoy added with a laugh.  
  
Harry shrugged a little. He guessed Malfoy was right, there was no reason to freak out. Hesitantly, Harry took Malfoy's hand, that calmly rested on the countertop. Okay, maybe _that_ was something to freak out about, but Harry didn't have the mind to think about that right now. Malfoy's eyes widened.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?", he asked a little harshly and pulled his hand out of Harry's.  
  
Harry felt blood rushing to his cheeks and he buried his face in his hands, embarrassed by his actions and thoughts.  
  
"Stop being dramatic, Potter. Just get a grip and be cool", Malfoy said before ordering another round. "Drink and have fun and shut the hell up. I don't want to hear any more about your wedding or Astoria or whatever the fuck you think we should talk about."  
  
Harry nodded and sipped at his drink. His brain was buzzing, he had no idea what to do or think. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Man, why do you have to make things so complicated? Just... just see where the wave leads us. Let go and float."  
  
Harry smiled. He didn't know Malfoy was such a let-the-wave-carry-you kind of person. He always seemed like he was very analytical and overthinking everything, but apparently that was just Harry. Harry furrowed his brow. When did he become like this? He used to have more of his father's spontaneous and rebellious spirit. Did growing up do this to him, or was it maybe just living with the overanalyzing Ginny? Harry allowed his mind to ask himself if living with Malfoy would have turned him like this anyways. He quickly shoved the thought aside, but decided to act on his Marauder-gene.  
  
"Alright, let's have fun!"  
  
Malfoy's face lit up and his eyes widened as Harry spoke the words. They got up and danced to the music, not caring what anyone was thinking. Harry laughed his ass off and swore to himself he would never let questions bore him out of existence - he would from now on seize the day. Malfoy was dancing with Harry and without him, with strange girls and with Harry once again. Harry wasn't dancing with any girls, that was something he would never be comfortable doing.  
  
After several hours, they met at the bar as Harry got back from the toilet. He was still walking, talking and seeing straight, though that maybe was the only thing straight here. Harry knew the way he looked at Malfoy wasn't normal for him - not only because Malfoy suddenly looked good, but because he looked really really _good_! There was something inside Harry that told him he was looking at Malfoy the same way he used to look at Ginny in the beginning. Before things got serious with Ginny he used to notice all kinds of random things about her, just like he did about Malfoy now. In the course of the evening, Harry had several things to add to his list:  
  
One: Malfoy loved to dance even though he knew he looked like a fool  
Two: Malfoy didn't like to be called a fool

Harry didn't get to finish his imaginary list, as Malfoy bumped into him from the side. He was grinning like the absolute idiot he was and it was immediately intoxicating. Harry watched the blonde stick his hand into his pocket and as he opened his fist, he had pulled out several condoms. Harry's breath hitched in his throat and his heart was racing faster and faster. He looked up just in time to see Malfoy blushing furiously.  
  
"I carry them everywhere I go for a few days now", Malfoy said suddenly embarrassed, "One can never know when one might need them."  
  
Harry furrowed his brow. Malfoy was really one weird bloke.  
Three: Malfoy carried condoms with him everywhere he went  
The reason for that was a mystery to Harry, a mystery he didn't necessarily desire to figure out. Malfoy packed his preservatives away again, a lively flush caressing his cheeks. Harry didn't comment on the condoms, nor did he have the intention of thinking about it any further. A man suddenly appeared on a stage not far from where they were sitting at the bar. The music quieted down and he was saying something in a very fast French. As the man left again, Harry furrowed his brow and joined in the applause even though he had no idea what was going on.  
  
"What did he say?", Harry asked Malfoy loudly when the music started to play again.  
  
"Something about karaoke starting in five minutes", Malfoy translated and shrugged, "No idea."  
  
Harry tilted his head. "You don't know what karaoke is?" Malfoy shook his head. "Oh, Malfoy."  
  
Harry gave Malfoy's shoulder a quick squeeze and got up. He didn't want Malfoy to know, but he signed them up for the second song, a couple of friends were going to sing before them. Harry loved karaoke, he used to do it with Hermione all the time. He didn't tell Malfoy what he was up to when he got back and even Malfoy's pleading big eyes couldn't get it out of Harry.  
  
"Look, these idiots", Malfoy said laughing as the friend group got on stage.  
  
Harry had to admit they were pretty damn horrible. He knew he wasn't all too bad at singing himself, he had gotten a lot of compliments, but Harry had no idea if Malfoy could sing and if he even wanted to. Whatever. Live in the moment, Harry told himself. The song finished and a few people applauded and Harry's and Malfoy's names were called.  
  
"What? What did you do?", Malfoy asked with a furious look on his face.  
  
Harry bit his lip. Maybe this wasn't as good an idea as he had thought. "Come on, Malfoy. It's going to be fun."  
  
Malfoy shook his head. "I don't sing, Potter."  
  
"You also said you didn't dance and you were amazing. Come on, let the wave carry you!" Harry bit his lip once again and knitted his brow.  
  
Malfoy sighed and gave up as their names were called a second time. Harry pushed himself through the crowd until it opened up to let them through. Malfoy stepped next to Harry, his eyes narrowed and his lips pressed into a hard line.  
  
"What if I don't know the song, you asshole?", Malfoy hissed, leaning away from his microphone.  
  
"You will, I promise", Harry said, "just sing into this and you'll be fine." He pointed at the microphone in front of him and smiled.  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes again, but as the song started - " _Strangers In The Night_ " by Frank Sinatra - Malfoy raised his eyebrows and grinned secretly. Harry knew Malfoy knew this song, because after he had given him his iPod back, the song was in the last-played-playlist. It wasn't a duet, but it was a song that reminded Harry of them and that always made him feel warm and cozy. He sang the first few lines by himself, looking at Malfoy with an embossed look. Was Malfoy going to leave him hanging? But then, by the time the chorus came, Malfoy sang too.  
  
"Strangers in the night, two lonely people, we were strangers in the night."  
  
Harry's chin dropped and as he stopped singing, Malfoy turned his whole body towards Harry. Who would have thought Malfoy could sing so amazingly well? Harry's voice was a little higher than Malfoy's, he hadn't realized he was changing it while singing. But Malfoy's voice, it was deep and hoarse from the shouting, yet so soft and calming. Harry grinned as his and Malfoy's eyes met and they sang together.  
  
"It turned out so right for strangers in the night."  
  
A short instrumental followed, then the chorus again and the song slowly died away. At first, Harry didn't realize the people clapping and cheering. Only a second or two later it was that he pulled his gaze away from Malfoy's and the noise filled his ears. Harry felt fuzzy, like Wrackspurts were floating around in his brain. This feeling was so unusual for him and he didn't like it. Harry followed Malfoy back into the crowd as another group of people came onstage to sing their next song.  
  
"I didn't know you could sing like that!", Harry almost shouted as they took their seats at the bar once again.  
  
"Thanks, Potter. You sucked", Malfoy said, but he was laughing and that showed Harry that he was kidding.  
  
"Oh, fuck you, Malfoy", Harry laughed too.


End file.
